Promise Rings True
by MaybeTommorrow
Summary: Edward and Envy are alchemically transported to another world, what they experience there will change them, giving them something that will transcend lifetimes. Edvy
1. Chapter 1

I've been working on this one for over a year, I think it's my epic. :3 I really like this one. I'm not finished with it yet, but I'm determined get it there, so tell me what you think~!

Promise Rings True

Bored.

There was no other way to describe the feeling. Envy was bored out of his mind...well past the point he already claimed to be.

Currently Envy was sitting on the edge of a building above Central, his leg swinging mere centimeters from the brick, his other leg bent and up on the edge his arms crossed above his chest as he sighed and leaned against the power house His long dark hair whipped around his face from a gust of wind.

He gave another huge sigh as his eyes scanned the people walking on the streets below him, going about their daily boring lives as per usual.

"Laaame," he groaned to the uninteresting humans below him as another gust of wind picked up his hair.

"But then again..." his face grew into a smirk as he spotted a short figure in red with blond hair weaving in and out of view as he was overshadowed by taller people.

Envy's smirk grew as the idea of following and bothering the alchemist popped into his sadistic mind.

"Looks like I found something to do after all," he grinned as he stood then dropped into the alley four stories below, he transformed and took on the appearance of a civilian so he could follow the alchemist more easily.

Edward Elric was frowning as he looked down on the little piece of paper in his gloved hand. He was supposed to be finding an Alchemic lab of sorts, hoping to improve medicine.

"'Just help them with some equations, Fullmetal, be lucky this assignment is easy,'" Ed mocked his commanding officer's voice, Roy Mustang, in the most conceited tone he could manage before he breathed a small sigh of frustration.

"Stupid arrogant Bastard..." he muttered as he slipped the paper into his jacket pocket, turning down an empty street. He saw the warehouse he was supposed to report to, he heaved a sigh as he headed in the direction down a path that led him there.

"Well you're awfully chipper today pipsqueak!" Envy chuckled as Ed jumped when he landed in front of him. Ed scowled at him.

"What do you want Envy?"Ed asked his scowl deepening at the sight of the homunculus.

"I'm bored," Envy answered truthfully knowing that would bother Ed just as much as any lie would.

"Then go kill yourself a few hundred times," Ed replied unamused with the shape shifter, Envy pouted as Ed turned around and continued walking.

Envy frowned at the retreating blond, that had not been the reaction he'd been hoping for. He narrowed his eyes and quickly caught up with the short male.

"I get the _tiny_ feeling that you aren't even a _little_ bit pleased to see me Chibi-chan," Envy pouted mockingly, and was more than pleased to see the look of utter disgust on the blond's face.

"Get lost," Ed grit out through clenched pearly whites, Envy had to hold back a maniacal cackle.

"But why? I like following you around, the faces you make amuse me. And besides, I'm lonely, chibi-shrimp," Envy pranced in front of Ed and started to walk backwards in front of Ed so his pout was visible and so he could watch as Ed's face went red in anger from the short names. Ed growled something incoherent.

"What was that chibi-chan?" Envy put an cupped hand to his ear, "I couldn't hear your tiny voice from way down there," he grinned as he saw the steam build and then he leaned back as the blond exploded and took a swing at him.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HIS VOICE CAN'T BE HEARD OVER A WHISPERING WIND 'CAUSE HE'S SO CLOSE TO THE GROUND?" Ed roared, his voice rang around the empty compound. His panting soon drowned out the last echoes of his rant. Envy clapped his hands together a few times.

"That was a new one," he grinned as Ed regained his breath, "but you know I'm curious, where do you keep all that air in those ity-bity lungs of yours?" he started to laugh but then moved back again as Ed lunged at him.

"If you don't stop calling me small I'm gonna hurt you! You Soulless bastard!" Ed growled as he aimed his metal fist for Envy's face.

"Oh that wasn't very nice chibi-chan, I do have a father," Envy whined then cackled when Ed threw another fist at his face. Ed growled then clapped his hands and dropped to the ground, the dirt beneath Envy's feet flew away and he fell down to the new surface of the fairly deep hole.

"Now who's short, bastard?" Ed yelled triumphantly only to have his victory smashed as Envy leaped from the hole with ease flipped over Ed's head and landed adroitly behind him.

"Still you," he replied gleefully, grinning down at the boy who was now facing and glaring at him in fury, he clapped again then ran it along his metal arm, turning it into the blade he liked to shish-ka-bob things with, which was what he was trying to do to Envy. With each jab in his direction Envy's smirk grew as he dodged, amused that his taunts had worked.

"You're such a bastard," Ed said thrusting his arm at Envy's head to accentuate his words.

"So I've been told, though I'd rather be that than a runt with a hero complex," Envy said with a shrug, but had to duck in order to dodge the furious thrust of the arm blade of the equally furious alchemist. Envy grabbed his arm and jacket then threw Ed over his shoulder, somehow Ed managed to land on his feet, he clapped then rid himself of the blade, then he charged Envy again and went kung-fu fury, Envy just cackled as he dodged and hit the blond in the stomach. Ed backed away then clapped his hands again as he ran forward, but before he could do whatever it is he wanted to do, he tripped and he threw his hands out to break his fall and his palms landed directly on Envy's chest.

Envy's eyes widened as a light engulf first him and then the blond, when the light had disappeared so had Ed and Envy.

o0o0o0o

It was black everywhere. Envy couldn't see shit. But he could still feel so that was comforting, but when Ed slumped against him, after taking a moment to arrange the shrimp under his arm, he thought about the situation, there was no point in trying to move if he couldn't see, and he couldn't exactly feel any ground under him so trying to find a way out was a no. He huffed, he could still feel the alchemic reaction going on in his body due to Ed's carelessness. It felt like they were moving through the blackness, which was the only reason Envy had Ed under his arm so that when Ed awoke, Envy could beat the living crap out of him.

But still besides his anger at Fullmetal he was also wary, bordering on fear. He didn't like being unsure of his surroundings. And there were two things Envy hated more than humans, and that was being in pain and being scared. And right now he was starting to get scared, when Ed woke up he was so dead. But before he could start to work out how he was going to kill Ed pain shot through his body, causing him to cry out just as he lost consciousness himself.

Obsidian eyes snapped open just as golden eyes opened right beside them. They stared at one another before they became aware of the rest of their bodies. Envy was laying on the ground side ways, one arm laying over Ed's waist and Ed's hands were laying against his chest, and Envy didn't even want to know what their legs were doing.

Envy was up and about three feet away from Ed in less time it took for Ed to start blushing. He rolled his eyes then looked at the their surroundings.

They had woken near a very large castle and there were woods across the grounds, then there was a large lake reflecting the twinkling lights in the windows of the castle. The sun was barely visible on the horizon, but Envy could still see the green lawn and the small town in the distance past the castle, then there was a hut at the edge of the forest. Envy looked back at Ed who had stood by now and was also looking around with a dubious expression on his face.

"Well this is great, Where the hell did you send us Fullmetal shrimp?" Envy growled glaring at the surprised blond.


	2. Chapter 2

Well...it's certainly been awhile, if I have any readers left out there...-squinting- here is the next chapter, things are coming along...I'll hope fully have the story done soon. Reviews are love.

Promise Rings True

"Me? How is this my fault?" Ed yelled in indignation, whipping around to face the homunculus.

"You're the alchemist dumbass! How do you think we got here?" Envy scoffed crossing his arms and glaring back at the blond. Ed scowled at him before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Let's not focus on that right now, we need to find out where we are first, and then how to get back," Ed said calmly and Envy's eyes narrowed.

"Oh of course! Well then oh fearless and great leader where ever do you suggest we start looking?" Envy asked and Ed ignored the sarcasm and turned towards the castle.

"Where the people are, I'm going up to the castle, you are free to stay here and sulk if you want," Ed said and didn't look back, Envy stood there for a moment scowling, then he stomped his foot with a furious snarl and then hurried off after Ed.

They entered the castle with a flourish, well at least it felt like it because all of the people inside who saw them stopped and stared before they turned to whisper with each other.

"Oh great, children, yay home here we come!" Envy mumbled sarcastically, Ed tried not to smile but the corner of his lip did quirk up.

"It's probably a school, a place of learning, so it'll likely have teachers, they usually know stuff," Ed replied and Envy sighed and pouted then his hand snapped out and grabbed one of the students who were all wearing odd clothing.

"Hey you, who's in charge here?" he asked and the boy looked at Envy's clothes, or lack thereof.

"What kind of robes are those?" he asked and Envy growled, Ed sighed then pried Envy's fingers off of the boys clothes.

"Would you mind giving us directions to the headperson in charge of this place?" he asked a lot more kindly than Envy was capable.

"The headmaster is probably in his office," the kid said with a shrug before turning and heading in a random direction.

"Well that was helpful; you should have just let me beat him." Envy said crossing his arms and Ed rolled his eyes then looked over at the irate homunculus.

"And how exactly would that have helped?" he asked and Envy smirked then shrugged.

"Woulda made me feel better," he said maliciously and Ed sighed as an elderly woman walked up to them.

"May I help you?" she asked rather cautiously and the two turned to her, Ed nodded.

"Yes please, my...uh...acquaintance and I are in need of some directions, we seem to have been thrown way out of our way and need to return to Central as soon as possible," Ed said politely and the elderly woman looked at him approvingly, looking like she was happy to finally see someone with manners, but didn't seem to completely understand.

"Central? I am afraid I've never heard of Central," she said and Ed frowned and tried to help out he ignored the sound of frustration from Envy.

"I'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist," he said waiting for recognition, but from the look on the woman's face, she had no clue. Envy snorted.

"I'm sorry young man, but I have no idea what you're talking about, however, if you'll follow me perhaps the Headmaster can provide a solution," she said gesturing with her hands, and started walking in the direction of stairs, they followed.

"Oh joy, well there goes the 'teachers can help' theory, we got stuck with a clueless old bat," Envy threw his hands up and Ed frowned at him as did the woman.

"Young lady, if you'd please keep your opinions to yourself," she said sternly and, Ed clapped a hand over his mouth, but he started howling with laughter anyway. Envy gaped at the woman before exploding.

"I Am NOT A Girl!" he screeched at her and she blinked as if not quite believing it at first, but then Ed stopped laughing and after catching his breath he smirked at Envy.

"Close enough," he said, Envy did have a rather androgynous look, anyone could have made the same mistake.

"At least I can have a dick if I want," Envy retorted, and Ed's eyes narrowed, they had stopped walking by now.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ed growled back at him and Envy coughed out a laugh, then put his hands behind his head.

"Exactly what it sounds like shrimpette," he grinned. Ed scowled at the thing that had no gender in the first place.

"Well at least mine is permanent!" he yelled back and Envy grinned almost giddily.

"I can always change that you know," he trilled, and Ed's eyes widened before he held up a fist and took a step towards the laughing shape shifter.

"Gentlemen please be mindful that you are not the only ones who are present," the woman said strictly and the two stopped to look at her, and Ed flushed in embarrassment, Envy just rolled his eyes then they continued on, both of the castles guests glaring at one another until they came to a gargoyle, the woman said something to it then it leapt to the side to the surprise of Ed and Envy then she turned to them and gestured to the moving staircase beyond.

"The headmaster is waiting, simply knock on the door," she said and Ed nodded as they stepped on the stairs.

"Thank you, and uh sorry for...yeah," Ed said, a little ashamed the woman nodded accepting the apology, but her lips were pursed slightly in displeasure, she gave them both another look over before she disappeared from view.

"This is getting weirder by the moment, I don't think from this point on I can be held responsible for anything I do to you," Envy said with a sigh and Ed rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," Ed said as the stairs stopped and Ed held his hand up to knock but a voice came from within before it made contact.

"Come in," Ed looked at Envy with slightly wide eyes, Envy just shrugged, but was also surprised, he just wasn't going to let on. Ed opened the door with a bit more caution than he normally would have, they walked in to see trinkets on small tables and an old man behind a desk. Envy huffed then collapsed into one of the chairs in front of the desk swinging his legs up over the armrest and crossing his arms, Ed gave him a look before turning to the man.

"You must be the headmaster," he said and the man nodded his blue eyes behind half moon spectacles twinkling.

"Yes, I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and who might you and your companion be?" the man asked congenially.

"I'm Edward Elric and this is Envy," Ed said politely, Ed of course usually wasn't the polite type but he felt like he really had no choice with this man, his eyes were like x-rays. The man nodded then he placed his hands on the desk and laced his fingers together.

"Professor McGonagall has told me that you are lost on your way," he said and Ed nodded then gave his braid a tug.

"Yeah we need to get back home...but um where are we now?" Ed asked and Envy looked at the old man for the answer, he'd been to a lot of places in his lifetime and if he found out where they were he could probably find his way back.

"Well I can't tell you exactly where, but we are somewhere within Europe," he said with smile, then chuckled, "more specifically in the United Kingdom," he said and was answered with two confused stares.

"Um," Ed said then turned to Envy hoping he knew what the old man was saying but all he got in response was raised eyebrows. Dumbledore watched in interest as they boys looked at each other.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I get the distinct impression you two have never heard of Europe, or the United Kingdom," he said seriously and the boys nodded.

"Perhaps if you tell me how you got here we can figure something out," Dumbledore said diplomatically.

"I uh...don't exactly know," Ed said and looked over at Envy who rolled his eyes then sat up.

"As shocking as that is," he sneered and Ed scowled at him, "I'm not sure either, all I know is when you touched me it caused a reaction, what were you thinking of?" he asked trying not to sound too condescending.

"I was thinking you were a bastard," Ed replied immediately before actually taking the question seriously. What _had_ he been thinking?

Well besides wanting Envy to get lost, he'd also really wanted to leave too, he'd wanted to go somewhere other than where he'd been heading. He sighed.

"I don't know I guess I was thinking I wanted to get away, and I wanted you to get lost," he mumbled and Envy frowned.

"Well we are away and we are lost, nicely done Fullmetal pipsqueak, nicely done," Envy said scathingly, clapping his hands together in false applause and Ed just glared.

"Yeah well it wouldn't have happened at all if you hadn't attacked me in the first place!" he retorted somewhat childishly and Envy rolled his eyes.

"If you hadn't used any alchemy it wouldn't have mattered!" he said snorting and Ed gave him a look.

"I know it may be hard to believe but I'm an alchemist, using alchemy is kind of what we do," Ed said condescendingly and Envy snorted again.

"Whatever, Mr. Alchemist just find a way to get us back," Envy said and Ed gaped at him.

"Me? You should find a way back!" Ed said pointing at him and Envy looked at him like he was stupid.

"Now Ed, let's use our brains, I know yours is smaller than average but I'm sure you can figure this one out, by what means did we get here?" he asked and waited for an answer, and Ed glared at him the whole while.

"Alchemy," he grunted and Envy clapped his hands excitedly and Ed just glared harder.

"Oh very good! Now by upholding all of the laws how do you expect we get back?" he asked and Ed looked at the ceiling for a moment retaining his anger.

"Alchemy," he said again and Envy gave a mock squeal of delight.

"Wonderful!" he said before rolling his eyes and flopping back into the chair, Dumbledore looked fairly amused by the homunculus' antics but not so pleased with the attitude in which they were being conducted.

"Fine! We use alchemy but I can't remember what circle I used if I even used one, how do you answer that huh?" Ed asked and Ency heaved an over dramatic sigh.

"Well I suppose we'll need something to _amplify_ the reaction," he said and Ed blinked a few times before his eyes widened.

"You mean we need a...?" he mumbled and Envy snorted again.

"A Philosopher's Stone would make easy work of this, so all we need is a stone," he said simply and Ed just stared at him.

"But where the hell would we find one?" he asked and Envy smirked at him, his eyes glinted maliciously.

"Well as luck would have it we landed in a very populated area, all those little children would work wonderfully as ingredients, don't you think?" he snickered and Ed's eyes widened before he looked at Envy in complete and utter disgust.

"You're despicable, I can't believe you," he hissed and Envy started laughing hysterically and a little bit on the manic side.

"Well what else can we do Shrimp? Stay here and lead happy lives?" Envy let out a maniacal cackle, and Ed started shaking with suppressed rage. But before any blood was shed the wizened old man stepped in.

"That won't be necessary," Dumbledore said making both boys look at him, they seemed to have forgotten he was there.

"Oh?" Envy asked in mock anticipation Ed snarled at him.

"Would you please act like you're sane for one second?" he hissed and Envy shrugged with a smile

"Sure," he sat for a bit then smirked in that creepy way of his, "One second's up," he grinned and Ed inhaled and exhaled before turning back to Dumbledore.

"You were saying," he said his voice strained with anger towards Envy, Dumbledore watched as Envy stuck his tongue out at Ed who ignored it.

"Yes, It just so happens that there is a Philosopher's stone already here, however I can not tell you where it is, the maker, Nicholas Flamel might." He said and Ed gasped.

"Did you say Nicholas Flamel? Oh my Shit! That's-! No way! You can't be serious the father of all Alchemy the man who actually wrote the laws!" Ed exclaimed, starting to geek out, Envy looked at him open mouthed.

"You have heard of him?" Dumbledore asked happily, and Ed nodded so hard Envy was surprised his head was still attached to his head.

"Of course! I'm an alchemist too," Ed smiled, and Dumbledore smiled back at him.

"Well then maybe he'd be open to meeting you, I know he's always open to meeting young aspiring alchemists," he said and didn't seem to notice the look on Ed's face. Envy started laughing though.

"Hahaa! Did you hear Fullmetal Alchemist? You're still aspiring!" he cackled and Ed took a swipe at him, he ducked and continued laughing.

"Is there something wrong Edward?" Dumbledore asked and Ed sighed then looked back to the man.

"Um I'm not really aspiring. I'm actually a well know state titled alchemist where we come from," he said and Dumbledore nodded.

"Oh I see, forgive me for the mistake," he ducked his head in apology Ed shrugged.

"It's fine I really don't care," Ed sighed ignoring the still chuckling homunculus. "So about meeting him..." he grinned and Dumbledore chuckled then got up from his desk and stepped over to the fire place.

"Yes of course, but I first must check to see if he and Penelope, his wife, are up for company." he said then threw a handful of dust from a container on the mantel, into the fireplace. Green fire sprung up instantly and a head appeared within them, Envy and Ed were both fast to cover their surprise and shock.

"Albus! How can I help you? Is there a problem?" the man in the green flames asked and Dumbledore chuckled.

"Not at all my friend, I actually have two young men here who are quite interested in alchemy and would like to ask you some questions and I was wondering if you had a moment to spare?" he asked and the other man smiled.

"Of course, send them over!" the man said very chipper, and Dumbledore chuckled in return. Then the man's head disappeared and Dumbledore turned to them.

"You can go over right now," he gestured to the flames and Ed let his eyebrows raise as he looked at the old men as if he were crazy.

"Um how exactly?" he asked and Dumbledore blinked then chuckled at himself, and shook his head.

"Oh excuse me it slipped my mind that you're new to the whole experience. Simply walk into the flames and you will arrive in Nicholas' foyer." He explained and Ed nodded.

"Oh okay, well then why don't you go first Envy," he grinned and the homunculus raised an eyebrow, he didn't look amused.

"No, I'm going to stay here, you go do your alchemy shit, I'll stay here with the old man," Envy threw his thumb at Dumbledore who raised an eyebrow.

"Oh no, as long as we're here, we are in this together, you're coming with!" Ed said then he grabbed onto Envy's arm and dragged him toward the fireplace.

"No! I'm staying here Fullmetal freak!" Envy said and wrenched his arm back glaring daggers at Ed who rolled his eyes.

"Okay fine..." he said and turned towards the fire but then whipped around at the last second and grabbed Envy again then and flipped him over his shoulder into the fire. Before he disappeared, the look on Envy's face was of complete terror, Ed felt a hint of guilt at that before he let it go and looked at the fire to go himself. He looked over at Dumbledore who had both of his eyebrows raised this time and he didn't look too impressed.

"Um yeah I'll um..." he coughed then closed his eyes and jumped into the fire, it didn't burn like he figured it would it was warm and he felt like he was moving very fast until he slowed and tumbled out of another fireplace.


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah, well I got a little inspiration and I was able to write a bit more, and well I'll soon be going to a boondock town in the middle of nowhere which means I'll have less distractions and more writing to do, so if you're lucky I'll have this story finished soon and then updates will come a lot faster, pray that I actually write. Dx I'm so bad at consistency!

Promise Rings True

Chapter 3

"Ow..." he mumbled only to have something very heavy land on top of him, making all the air that had been in his lungs come out in a big whoosh.

"What the hell you stupid human fucker? I should kill you for manhandling me like that you pathetic piece of shit!" a voice growled in his face, Ed blinked a few times to clear his vision to see Envy straddling him, holding tight to his collar and snarling.

"Oh relax, you're fine aren't you?" he wheezed with the little air he could get into his lungs but he got jostled roughly.

"But you didn't know that!" Envy yelled in his face and Ed frowned, but took in a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again okay?" he said and Envy's nose scrunched up like he wasn't sure what Ed was playing at, like he didn't know how to take an apology so he just shoved Ed back to the ground before getting off and went to go sulk in a corner.

"Ah! You're here, wait a moment I'll go tell Nicholas," a female voice said. Ed looked to see a woman maybe in her sixties, smiling in the doorway before she turned and walked down the hall, then moments later a man who looked to be around the same age came down the hall.

"Ah yes! You must be...Albus never actually told me your name," the man smiled and Ed stood and took the man's extended hand.

"I'm Edward Elric," Ed said with a smile and when Flamel looked at Envy, he brought back his attention, "and he's grumpy, better leave him alone..." he mumble, and the man nodded obviously seeing the look on Envy's face, which was murderous, and on Envy it was a very real threat.

"Yes, how about some tea in the den? Then we can discuss some alchemy," he smiled and Ed nodded eagerly then followed the man out of the room faintly aware that Envy was following far behind them. Ed figured he just didn't want to be alone. Though he didn't go into the den with them, and just sat next to the open door, he was still near by.

"So Edward what was it you wanted to talk with me about?" Flamel asked after they had settled down with tea and cookies.

"Well we need to get back to our own um...world I guess you cold call it, we got here by a very powerful alchemic reaction and it's plausible we get back the same way, so pretty much we need a Philosopher's stone to get back, well that's what Envy says anyway," Ed said after sniffing his tea and deeming it drinkable. The cookies were great though.

"Ah, I see," Flamel rearranged himself on the couch, "and you trust this Envy?" Flamel asked cautiously. Ed snorted.

"Hell no, but I don't see why he'd lie, he's stuck here too, and it is a plausible solution, the Philosopher's stone would solve a lot of problems for me, it only makes sense that I need one again." Ed said and Flamel nodded, that was a reasonable response.

"And why do you need the stone? Did you have one before coming over?" Flamel asked and Ed shook his head.

"No we were just fighting and then poof here we are," Ed said and he heard Envy snort from the hall, probably at his explanation.

"Ah," Flamel took a sip of his tea, then set it down on the coffee table and looked up at Ed, "I understand your predicament, but I don't understand why you need the stone if you didn't have one in the first place. Do you think that maybe your companion wants the stone for himself, many people have come to me looking for immortality and wealth because of my success," Flamel said and Ed blinked a few times but didn't get the chance to answer since Envy was standing in the doorway leaning against the frame with his arms crossed.

"I don't need the stone for frivolous things like that," Envy said rolling his eyes, "The stone is also a very powerful alchemic amplification tool, and that's why we need it." Envy said but Flamel didn't look convinced.

"That is true but I can't trust you, beside your shady demeanor, Edward has said he doesn't trust you," Flamel said and Envy held back a sigh also ignoring the fact that he'd been called shady.

"I don't need immortality, I already have it, and material things like gold mean nothing to me, I just want the alchemy part of the stone," Envy said and Ed nodded his head, that sure sounded like Envy, he really was immortal and he wasn't greedy, that was someone else's job.

"Did you say you were immortal?" Flamel asked disbelievingly and Envy nodded, Flamel was looking at him like he was trying to deconstruct him.

"Mr. Flamel, Envy doesn't follow normal 'get blown up-die' rules, he's special," Ed said and Envy snickered at him.

"What the shrimp is trying to say is, I'm not an average scum filled human like yourselves." Envy said nodding his head in their direction.

"Then what are you?" Flamel asked suspiciously and Envy made a face, Ed watched him to see what he was going to decide before his black eyes rolled to the ceiling.

"I'm a homunculus; an artificially made human, only I'm stronger, faster, smarter, better looking and all around more superior than any human," Envy said and Ed snorted.

"Sure you weren't supposed to be Pride?" he asked and Envy raised a hand then held up his middle finger towards Ed who just started laughing.

"Prove it," Flamel said, like any good scientist; he wanted proof. Envy frowned and then raised an eyebrow.

"How?" he asked back, "I could get the pipsqueak to kill me if you want." he said with a shrug and the man shook his head.

"No I'd rather not have the Missus yell at me for getting blood on the carpet," Flamel said and Envy snickered.

"Okay, then...you want me to- how about I show you my special power?" he smiled in an incredibly chilling way, but Flamel quirked an eyebrow, so Envy took that as an affirmative and then turned himself into and exact replica of Ed.

"I can be anyone I want, I can even make the shrimp taller," and he did just that only to have a pillow thrown at him, he laughed before turning back into himself.

"You can change your appearance at will? With no potion or wand?" Flamel asked wide eyed and Envy looked at him holding back confusion.

"Uh...yes?" Envy replied and Flamel didn't even seem to notice his lack of conviction or understanding, Ed snickered from the couch and Envy ignored him.

"And you are not a Metamorphamugus?" he asked and Envy's looked at him like he'd gone senile.

"A what?" he asked, confused, but Flamel didn't answer, instead he was looking at the wall, thinking hard.

"So...will you give us the stone now?" Envy asked and Flamel looked up at him in surprise for a moment and then looked thoughtfully at Ed.

"I would like to discuss some alchemic theory with Edward first," he said with a smile and Envy groaned.

"We don't have time for that! We have to get back!" he said almost in a whine and Ed frowned at him.

"We can stay a little while," Ed said and received a glare, he sighed, "Come on Envy I just want to talk a little bit," and then he made the same puppy dog eyes Al used to do when he wanted something when they were little. Envy made a face of disgust before he huffed and whipped around to go wait in the foyer. Ed grinned in triumph before he turned back to the man.

"So what is your favorite type of Alchemy Mr. Elric?" Flamel stated and Ed beamed at him and then started jabbering away with Flamel. Envy snorted and knew that this was going to take a long time so he decided to take a look around.

He walked into another room that was definitely an alchemic lab, he rolled his eyes, how boring. Then he walked into what looked like a spare bedroom, and then there was a dinning room and the kitchen which had the woman from before in it she must have sensed him walking in because she certainly wouldn't be able to hear his silent foot falls, she smiled at him then went back to washing the dishes, giving a faint flick of a stick she held and the dishes started drying themselves.

Envy shook his head then sighed and looked out the window to the backyard, it was picturesque, flowers and trees and a gazebo, for a moment he saw Ed sitting in the gazebo, swinging his legs before turning and smiling at the person sitting next to him, then he lifted his head up and closed his eyes and the other person leaned down and kissed him, cupping his cheek tenderly, and there was a sparkle from something on the kissers finger and Envy shook his head with a snort, clearing his head.

That had been weird, why did he care that someone was kissing the pipsqueak? He didn't, all he wanted right then was to go back home, maybe hang around Pride or Father so he wouldn't be alone, not that he was lonely he just wanted to not be around the shrimp.

"Do you like it?" a voice interrupted, and Envy turned to look at the woman who was smiling at him then looked at the backyard fondly.

"It took me almost a hundred years to get it just right, with the trees hanging over the gazebo like that, and then the those star flowers only bloom once every twelve years. It's said that if you make a wish on a star blossom it'll come true," she smiled and Envy snorted.

"Why are you telling me? I don't care, you should tell the shrimp he'd probably get a kick out of it," Envy snorted and turned around then crossed his arms.

"Oh that's silly, I think you should try," she smiled and Envy rolled his eyes at her, then he snorted with a smirk.

"What would I wish for? World Peace?" he snickered and the woman shook her head, then she put some tea and cookies on the table and gestured for him to sit, he gave her a look and she gave him one back, he snorted but sat anyway.

"I can tell you and your friend," Envy snorted, "aren't from around here, I can also tell that you two don't get along very well.," she said and Envy had to hold back a laugh.

"If my Father didn't have a job for the shrimp he'd be dead by now, he annoys me, the only reason he's alive is because daddy won't let me kill him," Envy smirked and the woman frowned, not exactly the response Envy had been hoping for.

"Well even if that's true I think that if you and Edward work together, you can get home a lot faster." she said and Envy raised an eyebrow.

"You think?" he asked pretending to be sincere and she nodded smiling then he stood up and smiled back and turned around.

"Well then how about I try right now," he beamed and the went down the hall with a hop in his step until he reached the room with Ed and the old man.

"...I've always wanted to try Flame alchemy, it's really cool, my superior officer specializes in it, I've wanted to steal one of his ignition cloth gloves to try it, but he always has them on so..." Ed sighed and Flamel laughed.

"Have you ever thought of getting your own?" he asked and Ed laughed.

"Hell no! What's the fun in that?" and Envy knew Ed was grinning he rolled his eyes. "Half the fun will be stealing it from him," Ed reeled with excitement.

"And this is you superior officer? Can't you just ask him?" the other man asked and Envy had to hold back a laugh.

"WHAT? No! I can't _ask _Mustang! That's like asking the devil for more time in heaven!" Ed screeched and Envy had to hold back a laugh again but then he shook his head and marched into the room.

"Okay let's leave now, where's the stone old man?" he demanded and Ed and Flamel blinked at him like they were wondering where he came from.

"Ah, yes the stone. Well I hold no resentments about giving it to you now, after talking with Edward, however, I'm afraid I don't have it." he said and Envy blinked at him in disbelief and Ed just sighed. He was used to these things by now.

"Then where is the damn thing?" Envy grit out, who wasn't used to not getting what he wanted, he glared at the old man who sighed.

"I don't think I can tell you, you see there happens to be someone after it and we can't let the location get spread around. I'm sorry," he said and Envy snarled then stomped over and hit Ed upside the head.

"Ow! Why'd you do that?" he yelled at the fuming homunculus, he glared back at the blond.

"It's your fault we're in this mess, so I'm showing you I'm upset," he sneered and Ed snorted, then hit him back.

"It's your fault actually, it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't gotten bored." he replied and Envy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah whatever, now what do we do?" he grumbled and Ed grinned in triumph only to have Envy hit him again.

"Stop that!" he hissed and Envy only smiled, but his face went back to a scowl.

"So now...we...find somewhere to stay," Ed said rubbing his temples, it was strange that he had to do all of this, it was usually Al... Ed felt a wave of appreciation, love and sadness at the thought of his brother who was back in their hotel room in Amestris, waiting for Ed to come back so they could continue researching. Ed didn't want to imagine how his brother would react when he found out that he'd disappeared.

"Professor Dumbledore said you were welcome to stay at Hogwarts until the stone is safe to use again," Flamel said and Ed nodded.

"That was nice of him, I guess being a school with that many kids, an extra couple of rooms isn't that hard to come by," Ed grinned and Flamel smiled.

"No, and in a magical castle they are hard to get away from," Flamel laughed and Ed just raised an eyebrow, Envy snorted.

"Whatever, can we just go or something?" Envy muttered and Ed looked at him calculatingly before he sighed and then he turned back to Flamel.

"So would it be too troublesome for you to send us back sir?" Ed asked politely and Flamel nodded.

"No trouble at all, I'll send you right back to Albus' study." Flamel said and he led the way to the entrance hall where he lite the fire and threw in the powder to make it green.

"I certainly hope to see you again Edward, maybe you and your companion can come down for Christmas break," he said cheerfully and Ed looked at Envy with a shrug who made a face back. He didn't know what the old guy was talking about either. Then Envy shrugged again then took the back of Ed's coat into his vice like grip.

"Your turn pipsqueak," he said before he unceremoniously threw Ed into the fire place, Ed went with a yell of surprise and a glare at the laughing homunculus before he disappeared.

"What was that?" Flamel asked wide eyed as Envy eyed the green flames wearily.

"I was returning the favor from earlier, the shrimp lives to be a pain in my ass." Envy said shrugging keeping his eyes on the flames.

"He's not all that, you might be surprised if you get to know him a little," Flamel said, his eyes twinkling in a mischievous kind of way.

"I don't want to get to know him, he might rub off on me and I'll be short," Envy snorted and Flamel shook his head.

"You'll never know without trying, unless of course you're scared," he said and Envy whipped around to refute him but the man pushed him before he could get his mouth open. He fell into the flames hearing Flamel right before he was spinning and gone from the man's fireplace.

"Just think about it,"

Envy tumbled out of another fireplace and landed on something that gasped and groaned, Envy opened his eyes to see Ed underneath him, eyes closed in pain and trying to breath again, Envy felt a little sorry for him, he was after all really heavy, Ed opened his eyes to see Envy on top of him, his arms on either side of his head, their legs tangled together and their hips touching very intimately and Envy was amazed when he saw Ed blush, he frowned before getting off with a shrug. Humans were strange.


	4. Chapter 4

Many of you have asked for Dear Darling Snape. He'll make his appearance, I do want to include him more, he's a fun character, I just can't think of what to have him do...oh well, I'll get there.

Promise Rings True

Chapter 4

"Welcome back boys," Dumbledore said with a smile and Ed hopped up not looking at Envy at all.

"Thanks, so Flamel said you'd let us stay here until the stone is safe to use again?" Ed asked and the old man nodded, "Well that's a big help thanks, but how long do you think...?" Ed trailed off and Dumbledore frowned ever so slightly.

"I'm afraid I don't know Edward, it could be a month to a year, but the school year has just begun so you need not worry about losing a place to stay," the old man said sitting in his chair and Ed and Envy gaped at him.

"A year?" they both shouted in stunned disbelief.

"I am not spending a whole year with this annoying midget!" Envy shouted while Ed yelled.

"I'm not spending any more time than I have to with this gender confused creep!" Ed yelled and Envy stuck his tongue out at him, Ed returned the gesture and Dumbledore sighed, grateful that that was the extent of their bickering for the moment, he had a feeling they could get very physical and it would cause a lot of property damage.

"I'm very sorry, but that is just how things are-" he was interrupted by the door crashing open and a man in black rushed into the room.

"Headmaster I heard rumors that intruders were-" the man stopped when he finally took in the two extra people in the room.

"Ah, never mind," the man said and Envy cackled a little bit. The man turned to him with a frown.

"A bit low on the gossip chain are you?" Envy asked with a very wide grin, the man's frown deepened.

"Excuse me young lady but, hold your tongue," and he was a bit satisfied to see rage split the fairly good looking face, he assumed she wasn't used to being told what to do.

"Alright that's it you're dead!" Envy shouted and made a lunge for him but was caught around the waist mid leap by a metal arm.

"Let go of me! I'll show him who's a woman, I'll rip off his dick and shove it down his throat!" Envy snarled clawing at the wide eyed man only to have his arms pinned to his sides.

"Envy calm down! It's an easy mistake to make! You're wearing a skirt for shits sake!" Ed said as he struggled to keep the very angry homunculus off of the stunned man. Envy just snarled again and struggled harder Ed had to tighten his grip with the automail so much he was sure that if he could have been, Envy would have been bruised by the force.

"Severus, these two boys, Edward Elric and Envy, will be guests for the duration of the year, perhaps you could show them to the guest rooms, perhaps the ones in Gryffindor tower?" Dumbledore said as calm as could be.

"You can't seriously be thinking of letting someone so volatile around students," the man asked aghast and then looked back at Envy who was snarling and struggling against Ed, it wasn't his true strength he knew that if he killed the man it wouldn't be good and it was good Ed was holding him with his automail around his shoulders and his other around his waist, he couldn't kill the man, but oooh did he want to.

"Volatile? I'll Show you volatile you soon to be transvestite! I'll take off your head and use it as a kickball in front of the children!" Envy screeched and he heard Ed sigh and mumble something that sounded a lot like, "He's almost as bad as me," but Envy ignored that for the moment.

"Sir!" the man turned to Dumbledore who sighed.

"Severus, I'm afraid there really isn't much we can do, I'm not leaving two young boys out on the streets, and it really is your fault he's this upset," the man said reasonably and the other man huffed.

"He should know how to hold his temper!" he replied defensively, and Envy growled, he wasn't struggling in Ed's arms any more, but he was tense and glaring death at the man, Ed was still holding him, just in case.

"And you should learn how to hold_ your_ tongue!" Envy snapped then he pried himself from Ed's arms and stormed over to the door he yanked it open and disappeared down the stairs. Ed sighed, and Dumbledore frowned.

"Will he...?" he started but Ed waved his question away.

"He's angry but not stupid, he'll most likely take out a few trees or something, he knows that you guys are our only way home so he won't do anything to jeopardize it, he's just upset, he'll be fine...I think." he added the last bit under his breath but then shrugged.

"If not, I'll beat him down," he grinned and Dumbledore nodded though he didn't look entirely convinced, the other man was just staring.

"Well Severus, if you wouldn't mind?" the old man said, and the other man nodded stiffly then sweeped around with a big billow of his clothes and gestured Ed to follow, Ed raised an eyebrow then looked at Dumbledore who smiled faintly in amusement and waved his hand to tell Ed to follow, who did albeit reluctantly.

Ed followed the man down the stairs and hurried after him, they came to the entrance hall and Ed vaguely noticed that Envy hadn't been anywhere on the way back to it but then the man shouting had him jumping in surprise.

"POTTER!" the man yelled and someone else jumped then looked over at the man with dislike before he and two others came over.

"Yes Professor?" he asked politely but Ed could tell he didn't like the greasy haired man, he could also see the dislike was mutual.

"Take this boy to the Gryffindor guest quarters," and he looked a little pleased that the boy looked totally lost but the girl next to him smiled.

"We can do it Professor," she said pleasantly but the man's black eyes went to her in contempt.

"I didn't tell you to do it Granger, I told Potter, now stop being nosy!" the man snapped and Ed frowned at him.

"That wasn't assholeish at all, she was just trying to help, you don't have to be so harsh." Ed said and the man's eyes narrowed.

"Mr. Elric correct?" he asked and he continued on at Ed's nod, "Mr. Elric I realize you are a guest and have little to no understanding about how things are run here so please keep in mind that I and others do not appreciate others pushing their opinions on us, so kindly keep to yourself," he nearly snarled and if Ed wasn't so use to things like this he would have gaped, but because of his experience he simply raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Well for being so ignorant in your ways excuse me for saying that you're a conceited asshole with an inferiority complex which you feel the need to take out on kids to make yourself feel better," he replied and the man's jaw clenched, it looked like he was about to reply but then he whipped around and stormed away.

"Wow," one of the boys said, and looked over to see a red head looking at him in awe. "That was brilliant!" he exclaimed gleefully and Ed smiled at him.

"That guy has something shoved so far up his ass I don't think it can be retrieved." he said and the kids looked awkward and Ed seemed to notice they were really young.

"Sorry, I'm Ed Elric nice to meet you," he held out his hand and the girl took it first she shook his hand firmly and almost excitedly.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter," she said and Ed nodded at the other two then they seemed to wait for something. Ed quirked his eyebrows.

"Is something wrong?" he asked and the three looked at each other and the one indicated as Harry shrugged then grinned.

"Nope! Nothing, are you hungry? We were just heading to supper," Harry asked and then Ed's stomach growled and he grinned in an embarrassed kind of way.

"I guess so," he grinned and the other three laughed before they made their way to the great hall, Ed looked up in awe at the ceiling.

"Oh that is so cool, when I get my own house, I'm having a glass roof," he said as he followed the other three to their seats at one of four tables.

"That's not very practical," Hermione said and Ed shrugged as he looked wide eyed and thrilled at the food in front of him and started piling it on his plate.

"I could always reinforce it so it'd be stronger, it wouldn't be too hard, just mix in some diamond in the sand and it wouldn't weather as fast," he said between swallows of food and Hermione blinked at him, the boys were staring.

"What?" he asked pausing from shoving food in his mouth, he would have thought he was being rude with his eating habits but the red head was dong the same thing.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked like she was curious, but Ed got the feeling she was just waiting to prove him wrong politely.

"It's really simple, glass is made from sand right? Well all I'd really have to do is harden the sand after it had been turned to glass and then to a degree it'd be diamond which is very hard to break, carbon is what most things are made of and each has a certain degree of hardness if someone knows how to bend it making a sturdy glass ceiling wouldn't be too hard." he finished and the boys across from them looked at each other then back at Ed like he was nuts.

"I don't understand, you mean by transfiguring it? You can't really do that, I've read up on things like that," Hermione said now looking thoroughly baffled. Ed shook his head.

"No, no, I mean with Alchemy, I'm an alchemist," Ed said and Hermione frowned, and looked like she was thinking hard.

"I've read about alchemy and it didn't mention anything like that," she said and Ed raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of alchemy?" he asked and she looked at him a little miffed.

"There weren't really any types, it was just alchemy." she said and Ed sighed then went back to his food, this place was really weird, they had Nicholas Flamel, but their alchemy was lacking, A LOT. He'd gotten that impression when he'd been babbling at Flamel, he looked like he wasn't totally understanding everything Ed was talking about which troubled Ed a little bit.

"Never mind then, it's not that big of a deal any way." he muttered and then finished eating, he waited for the others to finish before they led him to where he was going to stay.

"Normally this room is used by some of the Prefects because they want to have privacy but now they'll have to deal with the common room," Hermione said happily and Ed looked at her for a moment then shook his head.

"As long as the room is cleaned after they have their 'privacy'," Ed muttered and Hermione looked at him curiously.

"Why does that matter?" she asked and Ed shook his head, he couldn't make innuendos to kids, they didn't get them, not that that really mattered, he only knew about sex in theory, he had never really had a chance to try it out in practice before. But still, he was an 'adult' so he had to know a little about it right? Which included innuendos, the guys in the office always made innuendos, Ed had to learn some so they stopped trying to embarrass him. The first time he made one, oooh the look on their faces. Priceless. Ed shook his head, back to the present.

Hermione was staring at him, and then Ed realized they had stopped by a door in the corridor.

"Here are the guest quarters, but I bet you're allowed in the common room, the password is 'Fortuna Major', just tell the fat lady in the painting and you can come in." Hermione said promptly, "We have some homework now so we'll see you later," Harry and Ron groaned but followed when she left with a wave. Ed waved back absentmindedly, he opened the door and whistled.

"Wow," he said as he looked at the room, it was huge and there was a fireplace and couches and bookshelves and windows on one side, he walked in then opened the only other door, it had a huge four poster bed, then there was another door and Ed assumed this one was the bathroom, he looked in and his eyes got even bigger. The bathroom was almost as big as the bed room, there was a tub a shower and a very nice looking toilet.

"Holy shit," he muttered but then grinned, if he had to stay here it wouldn't be so bad, though he really didn't want to be away from Al and his search for too long.

"Al..." he mumbled and sighed, he figured his brother would be worried by now, probably running all over Central, he looked down at the floor, there wasn't much he could do about it, he would just have to apologize to him a lot when he got back. This was going to be really hard, Al was usually his anchor. He couldn't last too long without his more responsible younger brother. It wasn't that he couldn't be responsible, but it was easier just to depend on Al when he was there. But now he wasn't and Ed had to be the responsible one, especially with Envy around. Ed made a face, Envy was like an over grown child, honestly, he was so irritating and Ed wanted to lock him in a closet, but dammit all if he didn't need the stupid sin's help. The thought made him want to punch a puppy.

He took a deep breath and decided to go find some helpful books, if he was lucky there would be alchemy books.

He would figure something out, he would make it back home to Al and they would get their bodies back.

With a nod Ed turned around and went to one of the book shelves, he selected a book with a smile then sat on the couch and started to read.


	5. Chapter 5

Hurr hurr...I may be done with this story sooner than I thought. Well anyway, enjoy. I'm being nice and updating TWO stories...ON THE SAME DAY. Wow, I'm generous.

Chapter 5

Several hours later Ed was surprised so badly by a voice in his ear he shot two feet into the air.

"What are you reading?" Envy asked, his own head right next to Ed's, and to a third party observer making him look like he had more than one head.

"Shit! Don't _do_ that!" Ed gasped trying to bring his heart rate back down to a normal level, then he frowned.

"How'd you find me and how'd you get in? I didn't hear the door." Ed looked at the homunculus who shrugged, Ed narrowed his eyes and Envy sighed then plopped down on one of the arm chairs.

"I came in through the window," he gestured to the open window on the opposite wall, Ed looked at it and blinked, he'd been too absorbed in the book he hadn't even heard it open, and wasn't it about ten stories up? Envy could fly? Oh wait, Envy could transform, right.

"But how did you know where I was?" Ed asked curiously and Envy looked at him his lips pressed together in thought. Ed crossed his arms, telling the dark haired homunculus he wasn't going to let it go. Envy sighed.

"I can smell you, okay?" he said with a roll of his eyes, Ed's eyebrows shot up, as he watched the pseudo-male, trying to decide if he was embarrassed or not.

"You can smell me?" he repeated and Envy rolled his eyes again, throwing an arm over the arm rest and doing the same with his legs.

"That's what I said, isn't it?" Envy let an eyebrow quirk in wry amusement, Ed just gaped then frowned and turned his head to his shoulder and sniffed, Envy started laughing.

"You have a unique smell pipsqueak, all humans do, I have to know yours since you're my responsibility," Envy said and Ed looked at him for a minute, he was going to ask Envy about that, but he decided it wouldn't be worth the hassle since he probably wouldn't tell him anyway.

"Whatever...I'm going to bed," Ed mumbled he threw his red coat on one of the chairs and was in the bedroom undressed before he realized something.

"There's only one bed..." Ed said and Envy who could hear everything was next to him in a moment looking in on the fancy looking four poster.

"Very good Fullmetal! I'm so impressed by your observation skills!" Envy said in mocking joy, Ed glared at him, Envy grinned back then snorted.

"Just go to sleep, shrimp," Envy sighed and shook his head before he left the room and closed the door behind him, Ed stared at the closed door in confusion.

He sighed then disrobed to his boxers and stared at the bed before grinning, he backed up then took a running leap and landed on the soft fluffy cover, he laughed a bit before scrambling to get under the sheets and cuddle into the pillows. He was out before Envy could roll his eyes.

Envy's eyes snapped open the moment there was a knock on the door, his eyes narrowed and his pupils dilated for a moment before he sighed and went to go answer the door since the shrimp was still sleeping. He'd been 'sleeping' too, not really, mostly just thinking, but it could be mistaken for sleep. He yanked the door open.

"What?" he asked the moment the door was open reveling three wide eyed children, a bushy haired girl a red head and a boy with glasses, all of whom were surprised by the person who had opened the door.

"Um...We're here...Ed...breakfast..." the girl mumbled, looking up at him slightly terrified, Envy rolled his eyes then turned around.

"Hey Shrimp there are three twerps here that make you look taller!" he shouted and there was a crash from the bedroom and a bleary eyed but still anger filled blond wrenched open the door.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE NEEDS MIDGITS AROUND TO MAKE HIM FEEL LIKE HE'S TWICE AS TALL AS HE REALLY IS?" Ed screeched and Envy pretended to clean his ear, and then Ed spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione, and then realized he was only in his boxers and he was in front of ignorant kids, not to mention he had his automail fully exposed. Ed was back in the bedroom in less time it took for the kids to blink. He was out again, fully dressed in less than ten minutes.

"Uh...hey guys, what's up?" he asked trying not to get too embarrassed, and Hermione perked right up to respond, her eyes were brimming with questions, probably about his automail but she was too polite to ask.

"We're here to pick you up for breakfast, but um...we didn't know..." and she looked back at Envy who let a thin eyebrow raise. Ed waved the sentence away.

"Don't worry about him, he's my pet cat," Ed grinned and Envy looked at him almost in amusement.

"Meow," Envy snorted and then transformed his hand into a claw and smacked the back of Ed's head. Ed yelped and rubbed the back of his head, glaring at Envy.

"Ass, okay let's get some food!" Ed turned to the kids happily, food was always a joyous occasion. He was half way out the door when he saw Envy was back on the couch and reaching for the book Ed had abandoned last night.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked and Envy looked at him for a moment before looking back to the book.

"No," he said simply, and Ed was about to say more but was dragged away by the girl, the door closed on it's own and Ed was frowning the whole way to the great hall.

"So um...who was that guy?" Harry asked and Ed stared at him for a minute before comprehending.

"Oh that was Envy...he's...my," he frowned, what was Envy? His enemy no doubt but that's not something you go telling people, "He's the guy who got caught in the transmutation with me," Ed said and the three kids looked at him in confusion.

"Uh, he's just my companion," Ed said trying not to get too embarrassed, but his cheeks reddened anyway.

"Okay, well he's freaky," Ron said and Harry nodded, Hermione looked thoughtful as she sat, and then looked at Ed.

"Is he an alchemist too?" she asked and Ed tried not to laugh, he shook his head.

"No, no he's just a pain in the ass," Ed said and then felt an elbow on his head.

"I sure hope you're not talking about me, pipsqueak." a voice said above Ed, he was almost teasing.

"Who else would I be talking about?" Ed replied and knocked Envy's arm from his head, Envy leaned over next to him so Ed could see his smirking face.

"Well considering you're the only one with expertise in that department, I'm not so sure," he grinned and Ed's eyes narrowed.

"What was that, gender-confused freak?" he asked trying not to snarl and Envy frowned then sat on the bench backwards.

"I think I just called you a pain in the ass, pipsqueak," he said and moved his head to the side to avoid the fist aimed at it.

"Now now, remember the last time you tried hitting me, what happened?" he sneered and Ed snorted derisively.

"That's hardly my fault, what were you doing there if not trying to provoke me? This is all your fault, you're just damn lucky they have good food!" Ed yelled at him, and the great hall went silent. Then Envy started howling with laughter which made all of the kids start laughing too and then they went back to their meals.

"Wow! That was priceless!" Envy laughed clutching his stomach and Ed glared at him, his cheeks tinted red.

"Shut up, Genderbender, go find something useful to do," Ed muttered and Envy stuck his tongue out then his eyes went to that insane glint, he smirked.

"Telling me I should round up some kiddies?" he asked maliciously leaning closer to Ed and Ed looked at him in disgust before pushing him away.

"Just go somewhere I don't have to look at you, you disgust me," he said and Envy's eyes narrowed, then he stood up glaring at the blond for several moments, his lips working down in a frown, his eyebrows furrowed for a moment but then he whipped around and left.

"I think you hurt his feelings," Hermione said quietly, Ed looked at her wide eyed.

"Hurt his...?" he repeated then he started laughing Hermione shared looks with Ron and Harry, who now thought their guests were officially weird.

"Oh Wow! That's hilarious!" Ed laughed harder and Hermione frowned at him, she crossed her arms.

"I don't think that's very nice," she said and Ed was about to say how kid like that sounded when he remembered they _were _kids.

"Yeah well he's not very nice, he'll live," Ed muttered and then continued eating, though not with as much vigor as usual.

"So Edward, would you like to come to classes with us?" Hermione asked and Ed twitched.

"Just Ed please, and sure why not? Not like I have anything better to do," he said and she beamed at him.

Ed followed them to their classes and found a few of them intriguing but he liked Transfiguration the best and was sad to go, but he didn't look the only one, the others whimpered about having potions next.

"What's wrong with the class?" he asked as the students dejectedly walked down to the dungeon.

"It's not the class really...it's..." Harry said and stopped then Ed saw the guy from before, the greasy one come billowing down the corridor.

"Inside!" he snapped and the kids scrambled to do just that Ed followed a little more leisurely, and raised his eyebrows at the stuff inside. Big pots and vials, then jars of things he didn't even want to know what.

"What class is this?" Ed asked Hermione, who was busy setting things out on her desk, she looked up at the chalk board before getting a few more things and organizing them.

"Potions, we make concoctions that help us, like for headaches or if you have nightmares, stuff like that," Ed nodded.

"So...they're like drugs," Ed grinned and Hermione smiled faintly.

"Yes I suppose some of them are, but not all of them, there are some for healing or...for killing, it really varies," Hermione said and Ed nodded but a voice cut through the air.

"Miss Granger, stop lallygagging and get to work!" Snape snapped and Ed frowned at him, narrowing his eyes. Ed was about to say something when the door shot open and a scantily clad figure pranced in.

"Pipsqueak, pipsqueak! I found something really cool! Come see!" Envy trilled happily and Ed and Snape scowled at him.

"Envy...didn't I tell you to go away?" Ed said sounding tired of him already, he glared at the homunculus who looked oblivious to everything.

"You are also interrupting a class, leave now," Snape said and Envy ignored him he took Ed's wrist and started pulling him towards the door, Ed pulled back.

"What is it Envy? You can just tell me," Ed asked pulling his wrist back and looking at the homunculus tiredly.

"That's no fun! Come on Shriiiiimp~!" he whined as if her were a small child, trying to get his mother to buy him a new toy.

"Envy, I'm kind of busy, and you're really just being a bother," he said tiredly and Envy pouted.

"That's not very nice Edo, I wanted to share but you have to be all mean," he said faking to tear up Ed scowled.

"Stop that, don't even pretend to be human, it's disgusting," Ed growled and Envy's face darkened.

"This coming from the child who tried to be god," he sneered and Ed's eyes narrowed. "Really nice Ed," he snorted and Ed growled under his breath then pushed Envy away who stumbled back and smirked, he'd been expecting it.

"Isn't that exactly what you're trying to do? Trying to become a god because fake humans like you can't feel good about themselves without being superior to the creatures they wish they were," he asked and Envy's face didn't change. But Ed saw his hand twitch.

"Better than killing then trapping my little brother in a tin can, when it would have stopped him from suffering to just let him stay dead," Envy said and Ed grit his teeth, "Better than being so selfish as to drag him along on a pointless journey, giving him hollow hope. Isn't that just as bad Fullmetal?" Envy smirked when he saw Ed starting to shake.

"Shut up, just shut up." Ed snarled and Envy smirked, his eyes glittering with maniacal glee.

"What are you going to do shrimp? Step on my toes?" he chuckled and Ed's eye flashed then he let his metal fist fly.

"I may be smaller than average but at least I'm not an ugly monster!" he yelled and Envy barely dodged the punch.

"What did you just call me?" he hissed his face growing cold and dark and Ed knew he'd made a mistake the moment the anger and hate was palpable in the room. The feeling of something hit his gut and his body flew into the dungeon wall disrupted his thoughts.

"What the fuck did you just call me you pathetic piece of shit?" Envy snarled and picked Ed up from the ground, and kneeing him in the gut, Ed gasped. He keeled over, then was slammed into the wall again, followed by a punch to the jaw.

"You stupid human, you will die before the promised day!" Envy snarled but Ed didn't or couldn't say anything as he was hit again. He could taste the blood in his mouth and Envy punched him repeatedly until he spit a mouthful on the floor

"Pathetic human..." he hissed and let him drop.

"I may be pathetic, but at least I _am_ human," he said weakly and Envy yelled in rage and hit him so hard he hit the wall and passed out. He was about to hit him again when a voice rang out.

"Stop it! You're going to kill him!" Envy's head whipped around to stare at the owner of the voice, the girl, the bushy haired one, was standing and looking at him, terrified. She was shaking in her fear and there were tears pooling in her eyes. He glared at her but the greasy man stepped in front of her his stick pointing straight at Envy and then he remembered exactly where he was, his anger deflated almost immediately.

"Oops," he said then sighed and looked down at the bleeding and unconscious Ed, "Dammit," he muttered running his fingers through his hair. He bent down and picked up the prone alchemist.

"Where is your hospital or whatever...?" he asked wit a sigh, he could feel the stares, almost smell the terror, maybe he shouldn't have beaten the crap out of the shrimp in a room full of kids.

"Is that where you truly intend to take him?" the greasy haired man asked suspiciously not lowering his stick and Envy gazed at him lazily but also in a 'I really don't want to deal with you right now' kind of way.

"No I'm going to let him die," he said sarcastically but that didn't help to convince him. "So I lost my temper, like that hasn't happened to you before, now just tell me where your damn hospital is," Envy said glaring, and the man inhaled then exhaled.

"Potter!" he barked and then the black haired boy jumped, "Lead him to the infirmary," he demanded and the boy stared at the man, his eyes wide in disbelief, the man did nothing, Harry nodded a little reluctantly then stood and gestured for Envy to follow him.

"I think that guy wants me to kill you or something," Envy told him as they walked down the corridor.

"Wouldn't surprise me," the boy said and Envy smirked, he hefted the shrimp up in his arms a bit.

"Why did you do that?" the boy asked after a moment and Envy raised an eyebrow then looked down at the unconscious blond in his arms.

"He made me mad, pretty simple." he replied and the boy frowned, the corners of his small mouth turning down, Envy thought it was an odd look to see on a child, but then again, Pride frowned all the time didn't he?

"I get mad too, and so do a whole bunch of other people, but we don't go around trying to kill each other because of it," he said and Envy grinned maliciously.

"That's right, that's because you're all _human_, why should I lower myself to your standards?" he asked back and the boy looked at him stopping in front of the infirmary doors.

"That's a horrible way to think, no matter if we're human or not, everyone has a reason for living and nothing as stupid as getting upset over words should change that," he said and Envy blinked then snorted.

"You talk too much kid," he said then turned into the room and ignored the small gnawing sensation in the pit of his stomach, those words meant nothing to him, but why did it feel like the were affecting him anyway?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The moment Envy brought Ed in a nurse rushed out to help him, ordering him to place the boy on a hospital bed, then she brought out her stick and waved it over him, she gasped louder and louder the longer she waved it the more damage there seemed to be.

"What happened?" she asked in shock and urgency, and Envy felt a bit sheepish, he'd never really liked those doctor people.

"I kinda beat the living shit out of him, just make sure he doesn't die please, he's kind of important." Envy told her and she blinked at him, then looked at Ed and then back before a soft tinge of pink colored her cheeks. Envy raised his eyebrows, that wasn't the response he'd been expecting. She looked back at Ed and started muttering strange words and waving her stick in strange patterns.

Envy sighed and crossed his arms and looked towards the windows, damn. This was not turning out to be a good day, and here he just wanted to show Ed the skeleton he'd found, just to see the blood drain from his face, it would have been so amusing. Oh well maybe another time.

Ed didn't wake until the next day, he groaned and Envy looked over at him from the windowsill, smirking slightly.

"Took your damn time waking up I see," he sneered and Ed snorted before giving Envy a look.

"Was it really necessary, beating the crap out of me?" he asked sitting up slowly and leaning against the pillow.

"I suppose not," Envy tapped his chin then grinned, "But it sure made me feel better." his toothy smirk made Ed roll his eyes.

"The next time you want to 'feel better' tell me in advance so you don't beat the shit out of me in front of a whole bunch of impressionable school children." he said and Envy pouted.

"But that was the best part," he whined and Ed shook his head and sighed then he looked at Envy suddenly serious.

"You can't do that here Envy, we need to lay low, what would happen if something bad happened that led to us staying here forever? You want to get home don't you? We have to work together," he said and Envy made a face, the shrimp was right, but he just didn't want him to be, he scoffed.

"Fine, but don't expect me to like it," he huffed and Ed rolled his eyes, then he seemed to think for a moment and then turned to look at the homunculus.

"You know we're not here for fun, can't you at least act normal? What if they kick us out and we lose our only lead? Then where would we be?" he asked and Envy bit his tongue, cutting off the scathing retort he would have given had this been a normal situation.

"Alright...But I expect compensation." he huffed and Ed's eyebrow went up, he looked vaguely amused.

"And what do you need compensated?" he asked, obviously thinking something else, Envy gave him a look then snorted.

"I'll think of something, shrimp." he added then turned and headed for the door, but then stopped and glanced over his shoulder, "Just don't ever call me that again," he said and then left.

Ed blinked at where the homunculus had been standing, so he did have feelings, that was a revelation. But he couldn't think much more on it as the nurse came out of her office and started fussing over him.

Envy was in the room and seemed to be relaxing in one of the armchairs when Ed came in to look for him, he was frowning, and it probably had nothing to do with his wounds, since he was completely healed thanks to Madam Pomfrey. But there was something wrong, Envy could tell.

"Dumbledore wants to see us," he said, Envy sighed.

"I assume this is about the 'impressionable school children', huh?" he grunted and Ed nodded.

"You're gonna get it," he said though he didn't look pleased, Envy grunted again and stood up.

"Yeah, yeah," he sighed and then followed as Ed led the way back to Dumbledore's office.

"Uhh...Acid Pops?" he said to the gargoyle, feeling extremely awkward, but the gargoyle jumped aside and let them pass.

Ed knocked on the door and and elderly voice told them to enter, Ed opened the door and stepped in followed quickly by Envy, Dumbledore was seated at his desk, his fingers steepled and his blue eyes gazing at them behind his half-moon spectacles.

"Mr. Elric, Envy," he said and Envy sighed, might as well get this over with, for some reason this man reminded him of Father, especially with that disappointed air about him.

"Look, old man, I lost my temper, I don't really think when that happens, it was a bad situation," he said and a single eyebrow rose.

"I see," he said and waited but continued speaking when it seemed nothing else was forthcoming, "What my concern is, preventing it from happening once more, I will not have my students in danger, I allowed the two of you to stay at the school because it seems wrong to kick you out into a world you know nothing of," he said sitting up, "but if this continues to be a problem, I will be forced to take measures to protect my students." he said and Envy frowned, this school with it's stone was their only lead, and he needed more time to look for the damn thing so they didn't have to wait, but it would be no good if they were kicked out.

Envy sighed, stupid humans, he'd never thought he'd ever come to a point where he'd be at their mercy and actually have to be _nice_ to one of them.

"Fine, I'll try to keep it in, but I like to break things, it's what I do," he said with an ominous smirk, Ed sighed.

"Fine then, why don't we spar?" he offered and Envy looked over at him his head cocked to the side.

"Spar?" he asked and Ed blinked, Envy didn't know what sparring was? Well, that was rather strange.

"Yeah it's a mock fight, we use our skills but refrain from killing each other, but get our blood pumping," he explained and Envy looked at him, contemplating. Then he shrugged.

"Fine," he agreed and Dumbledore sighed.

"I'm afraid that won't be enough for me, I need you to sign a contract," he said and Envy looked at him greatly amused.

"I'm a bad guy, what makes you think I'd actually follow up?" he asked and the old man pulled out a sheet of parchment.

"With this particular contract, you would have no choice, as it is magically binding." he said and Envy frowned, great.

"I don't do contracts," he said flatly and the old man eyed him.

"Then you cannot stay at this school," he replied, and Envy rolled his eyes.

"Fine." he turned and was about to leave but a blond alchemist blocked his path.

"Envy just sign it, it won't kill you to be normal for once, and besides if I do get the stone I'll have no way of knowing where you are or how to contact you...so...just sign it." Ed said and Envy grunted.

He thought about it, that was true...it would be difficult to keep in touch, and Ed didn't want to leave, but damn a contract? It went against all of his codes, or his one, never say yes to a human. But he couldn't very well leave the stupid brat by himself, and he didn't have to babysit him while they were in the castle...

"Fine, I'll sign the damn thing," he grunted and Dumbledore pushed a piece of parchment at him and then held out a quill. Envy grabbed it and then scribbled on the piece of paper, he'd never had to come up with a signature before, so it was just lines that may have said 'Envy' in some odd language. But it was the intent behind the lines that mattered.

"Very good," Dumbledore smiled once again, "I expect the rest of the year to be much more pleasant," he said and Envy rolled his eyes, making them phase between several colors.

"Yeah, yeah, hey! Pipsqueak, let's do that beating the shit out of you thing," Envy said and then grabbed Ed by the arm and dragged him from the office.

Ed looked at the headmaster pleadingly, but Dumbledore only smiled at him, he figured the strange boy needed some form of release so Edward, who was definitely the better guest, would just have to buck up and deal.

They had sparred and Ed had suffered a few bruises, but he wasn't hurt badly, and Envy seemed satisfied by the physical activity, he almost seemed relaxed splayed out on the grass in front of the castle. His eyes were closed and a pleased smirk that could almost be mistaken for a smile was on his lips. He was humming quietly, a disjointed melody. Ed wasn't sure if he was aware he was doing it, but if Envy was actually happy chances were less carnage would take place. He could suffer a few 'sparring' sessions a week to keep the peace.

Ed looking out across the lake, for some reason sitting here next to his enemy felt normal, surreal, but normal. Like a strange dream that didn't turn into a nightmare. It made him feel content, and he couldn't find it in himself to really mind.

He looked down at the homunculus, he seemed so calm it just didn't seem like him, but of course Envy couldn't always be a raving lunatic, that would just spoil the fun. But of all the people to be stuck with...why him?

"Envy..?" he asked suddenly, and a blue, and then a black eye opened to look at him.

"What?" he grunted back, sounding a bit put out by having his song interrupted.

"Do you think we'll really be able to get back..?" he asked quietly. Envy looked at him for a moment and then he looked away, putting his hands behind his head.

"Why not? We got here somehow, we'll have to be able to get back," he replied shrugging, "Basic alchemy, shrimp, what is done is able to be undone." he sighed and closed his eyes. Ed stared at him.

"Right." He tried to keep his eyes from looking at the sky again, "Okay...but you know...this'd be easier if you weren't such a jerk all the time," he said and Envy snorted.

"Sissy," he replied, "Fine, whatever, takes too much energy anyhow," he said and Ed grinned slowly when he realized that Envy was actually agreeing to be nicer, as long as it actually happened.

"Oh and stop calling me a shrimp." he demanded.

"Not gonna happen." Envy replied without a pause, but Ed laughed anyway.

There was now a mutual truce between the two of them, since Envy actually asked if he could beat the crap out of Ed first and they would usually do it out on the grounds, Ed didn't mind because he could fight back, and he liked to keep fit. In fact he was sure he was getting even better than before, Envy refused to hold back, and Ed was starting to see improvement in his own attacks, he felt pretty pleased with himself.

He threw a punch at Envy's face, who dodged and flipped back onto his hands and kicked him in the face, he wasn't able to dodge fast enough and his chin was chipped by the shoeless foot, he leapt back and then thrust forward again, his automail actually making contact with Envy's shoulder he smirked grimly but it was short lived, Envy grabbed his hand and promptly threw him over his shoulder and he went flying into the lake.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" he landed with a splash and a loud chorus of laughs and cheers went up. There were several students who knew they were just sparring by now, and had started little fan clubs, one group rooting for Ed and the other rooting for Envy, a few of the students went to help Ed waving their sticks at him drying off his clothes after he'd gotten out of the water.

He shook his head to rid his hair of the remaining water droplets, he glared at the black haired male who was smirking and had his arms up over his head in a relaxed way.

"Well Eddie, I thought for sure you might actually you know _not _end up on your ass for once," he smirked and Ed rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up, one day you're gonna be the one on your ass," he said stomping up the slope and redoing his hair, it would probably need to be washed later, but that would work for now.

"Uh-huh, sure, okay," Envy laughed as they headed up towards the castle, Envy ignored the students but Ed waved at a few of them, ones who he talked with when he went to class.

"I sure hope something good is for lunch, I'm _starving_," Ed groaned and Envy rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Honestly, I should have figured out sooner that the quickest way to bring you to your knees was through food. Humans, honestly," He snorted and Ed stuck his tongue out at him.

"Yeah yeah," he said, and then ran ahead to go sit at the table, Envy sighed there was no need for him to eat so there was no need for him to go into the great hall; he stood at the entrance grumping a bit.

He didn't know where to go, he didn't need to hang around Ed either, so he had nothing better to do, he frowned and turned away might as well go exploring, it was a big magical castle, what could go wrong?

Apparently he could get attacked by a three-headed dog, that's what.

~ ~ ~ ~ 3 ~ ~ ~ ~

"I'm serious Shrimp, this place is weird, and that's bad coming form me," he frowned, Ed was looking at him skeptically still.

"Yeah...but come on...really? A three-headed dog?" he asked and Envy threw his hands up dramatically.

"Yes! It was bigger than Sloth! That's freaking big!" he said gesturing with his arms.

"Envy it's probably no big deal, I mean we _are_ in a school they wouldn't keep something dangerous around kids." he said reasonably, but Envy smirked maniacally.

"They keep me around," he said and Ed stared at him.

"Uh-huh." he said and then looked down at his book. Envy growled and stomped his foot in a fit of pique.

"Oh forget it," he groaned and then plopped on the couch, Ed watched him. Envy was different, he really had lessened on the jerkiness, Ed wondered if it really was tiring for him or if he just no longer felt the need, maybe it was all an act and now that there was no one watching him he didn't need to do it anymore.

It was an interesting thing to think about, but Ed couldn't keep his attention on Envy and his strangeness for too long when there were so many books around.

Envy frowned, so Ed didn't care? That's great, well then he would stop telling him things, and when he found the stone, which he was sure he would, then he would keep it to himself.

See how well the Fullmetal brat liked that, see if it was 'no big deal'.

He bit his lip, why did he care so much? He shouldn't, he and Ed were not on the same side and seeing him anything other than a sacrifice could prove to be dangerous.

Envy looked at the blond, no he couldn't see him any differently. They were not friends and they never would be, it was good for him to see this now. Spending time around each other had made them complacent, things would end badly if he let it continue. He would distance himself from Edward. It was the best thing to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It wasn't long before Ed made his presence known in the Gryffindor common room, he had been invited there by several students and he liked the social interactions. Envy followed out of curiosity, however he usually didn't let anyone know he was there disguising himself as an odd student or an animal, tonight he was actually there as himself. He was sitting on a windowsill gazing at all of the human children in wonder. But he was more focused on a blond who was sitting and chatting with some of the other students.

Envy watched intently as Ed interacted with them, he was very well liked and he learned very fast, Hermione was attached to Ed like a parasite and Envy didn't want to think how jealous that made him and he had no reason to be jealous, it's not like he was friends with Ed or anything. They barely talked anymore, well Ed would talk and Envy would just grunt in response while they sparred. Ed had worried at first but when Envy wouldn't humor him and talk about it he stopped, Envy almost wished he would care.

But then that would be counterproductive wouldn't it? The whole point of Envy acting distant was so it would remain that way between the two of them, he didn't want Ed to notice that he was acting differently towards him; he didn't want Ed to think anything about him. Well that wasn't entirely true, if Envy had his way Ed would think about him and only him, but that was foolish, why would Envy want that? It was Edward Elric for the gate's sake, Ed was a sacrifice, he wasn't meant to live past the end of Father's plan.

He had to remind himself of that many times, and each time he was even more confused as to why.

Envy sighed and he leaned his head back, his eyes still on Ed who was laughing and enjoying his time spent with kids his own age, he seemed to really get along with two red headed twins, and at the moment they seemed to be conspiring something. Envy hoped it didn't involve anything falling on his head, he might have to hurt someone if that happened again.

Envy had no idea why he was so interested in Ed, in all rights he shouldn't be, he should still hate him, but now he really couldn't bring himself up to work up the animosity.

"So is Ed all you think about?" A voice said next to him and he jumped, Hermione was next to him now, smiling slyly, much more so than an eleven year old should.

"I do not think about him at all," Envy replied curtly, hoping she would go away, but she sat down next to him despite his glare.

"Mhmm," she said smiling, and he snorted at her. "That's odd because you look at him all the time, what are you thinking about if not him?" she asked and Envy narrowed his eyes at her.

"I don't think that's really any of your business," he said coolly, it was taking a lot more than usual to hold back his temper these days.

"No it's not but I can tell that you're thinking about him...do you like him?" she asked slyly and Envy stared at her trying to decide if she was being facetious then snorted.

"As if, I can't 'like' anyone, it's not possible," he said scoffing and Hermione looked confused.

"Yes you can, all you have to do is let yourself feel," she said and then was called over by Ron for some homework help. Envy watched her with glazed eyes. How he felt, huh? It would help if he could feel more than just anger and glee and jealousy. But then there was that tickle of something else that felt like compassion and kindness when he thought about Ed, but no it was just his imagination running away with him again.

"I can't feel," he scoffed, but he wasn't entirely sure if he believed it. Not anymore anyway.

Envy was so absorbed in his thoughts these days, Ed was almost beginning to worry, Envy would stare at things for hours, unmoving and only when something was thrown at his head did he react to things, and even then he would usually only glare, give a scathing retort and then continue with whatever he'd been doing previously.

But still he had to wonder, was this who Envy really was? Was he really someone who thought about things? He'd always seemed really impulsive to Ed before now. He was distant these days, they'd used to banter and call each other names while they sparred. And Envy would usually drag Ed out on the grounds and attack him mercilessly into the ground, but now Ed had to egg him into it. It was so strange, maybe...maybe he was scared of getting too close?

Ed's eyes widened, was that it? Had Envy ever really been close to anyone before? Was he worried he would mess it up? Or maybe he thought he didn't deserve a friend? Ed thought hard about that, was that true did he really not deserve friendship?

No, everyone deserved to have a friend, crazed inhumane psychopath or not, friendship was something that had to be.

"Envy?" Ed asked, the figure hunched in the window looked up, his eyes flashing through several colors before finally settling on a mimic of Ed's own.

"What?" he returned softly, like he didn't want to disrupt anything.

"I was wondering...you...have a family right?" he asked, and Envy blinked.

"Yeah...why?" he asked, his voice still quiet, calm even, something Ed was somewhat unused to, it was almost soothing.

"I was just wondering, you seem kind of...lonely," he said shrugging, Envy's eyes widened just slightly.

"Why would you say that?" he asked, sounding surprised.

"Just how you've been acting, you seem lonely," he said and then sat up straight, "I know how you feel," he said not giving the sin a chance to reply. "It's been weeks- months since I've talked to Al, I wonder about him, I hope he's not too worried..." he mumbled.

Envy stared at him in confusion before he finally spoke, "You and your brother are always together it seems, it would be strange for you to be separated for so long," he replied and Ed nodded and seemed to be waiting for more, Envy sighed. "I don't see my family too often so it's not a big deal for me," he said.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Ed asked and coughed when Envy just raised a single brow at him, "Right." he said and then went back to his book.

Envy stared at him for a moment before looking back out of the window. Talk? What an odd thing to offer, when he was upset, he usually killed something, but he couldn't do that here...there was a village nearby though maybe he should pay them a visit, not probably couldn't do that either...so people were off limits, which was no fun, they were the most entertaining. There were some animals in the forest, maybe he'd go find them, yeah that sounded good. But still he was so bored!

Envy was sitting in the sill when they came in, he remained perfectly still, they didn't notice. They were too absorbed, wrapped in each others arms. Their mouths connected, it seemed like they were trapped in an intricate dance, they stumbled through the door and collapsed on the couch. They were making noises, like they were caught up in rapture. They were pulling at each others clothes and when they were finally naked, they connected and there was even more noise, moans that almost sounded like misery, but had an edge that was the complete opposite.

It was strange how they moved, and moaned and connected, Envy had never seen it before, never even heard of it.

It seemed the end came too soon for them, they called out loudly then lay with each other. Whispering and giggling, then they got up quickly dressed and then fled the scene. Leaving behind a strange scent, Envy's nose wrinkled.

Humans were so strange...he would have to look into this.

"Edward." Envy looked at the blond who hummed but didn't look up from his book, he sighed then tossed a pillow at him. Hard.

"ACK!" Ed pulled the pillow from his face and frowned at Envy, "What?" he grumbled.

"What is it when humans touch each other and do...strange things with their clothes off?" he asked, Ed's eyes went the size of dinner plates. The one time Envy starts the conversation and it's about _that?! _

"Wh-what?" he squeaked, his face was bright red, "Envy...what are you...do you mean...s-sex?" he whispered, Envy's head cocked to the side.

"Sex? Is that what they did?" he asked sounding curious, "There were two people who came in and did stuff on that couch," he pointed to the one adjacent to the chair Ed was in. The blond scrambled as far away from it as he could.

"You're telling me that two teenagers were in here? Hot and horny?" he squeaked, "Oh...Ew!" he flailed.

"Ed?" Envy asked, blinking, "Wait was it a bad thing? It looked like they liked it." he frowned, "I'm not really sure..." he mumbled.

"Wait! Were you in here when they-?" he gulped and Envy nodded.

"They didn't notice me." he shrugged, "I watched, it was so strange..." he muttered.

"Voyeur..." Ed mumbled.

"What?" Envy blinked, "Was that bad?" he asked.

"Well...um...okay, how do I explain this?" he bit his lip, "Humans...well when we have s-sex it's usually for..two reasons, to have a baby or to show someone we love them." he explained, Envy nodded slowly.

"So...it's natural?" he asked and Ed nodded, Envy frowned and seemed to be thinking hard, "What's it like?" he asked, "They seemed really happy."

"Ah...well..I don't exactly...know. I've...never..." he blushed, Envy hummed.

"Oh..." he thought again, "Can we try?" he asked and Ed's eyes nearly exploded they were so wide.

"What?! Are you-? WHAT?" he squeaked, "I-! I've never, I don't!" he was panicking now.

"That's okay, I was watching them, I think I know what to do," Envy said, taking Ed's panic for something other than what it was. Ed gulped.

"Envy...I don't...think... We just...don't know each other well enough for that," he said trying to calm himself.

"Oh." he frowned again, "I see...so we just have to get to know each other then?" Ed sighed.

"Well...no, I mean...we don't love each other so...it would be hard for us," he said carefully, Envy seemed to think about this hard and was silent for a long time.

"So...I'll never be able to," he concluded and Ed frowned, "Homunculi can't really love," he said and then turned back out the window.

Ed stared at the back of his head, he didn't believe that. From what he'd learned Homunculi were pretty close to human, so he should be able to love, he wondered why Envy said that.

"Who told you that?" he finally asked, Envy glanced back at Ed then went back to the window.

"My Father, he said we can't reproduce like humans, and you said they do it to make babies, so by that logic we can't love either," he said and Ed's eyebrows furrowed, that didn't seem right.

"He lied, you can love, of course you can, if you feel and I know you do, you can love." he said firmly.

"Prove it," Envy said sounding highly skeptical. Ed blinked, well crap how was he going to do that?

"I will, I'll find you a friend." he finally declared, and then tried not to make a face, how the hell was he going to do that? Envy was not the friendly type, oh well, he would get there

"Sure," Envy said mockingly, "Well, I'll be here," he said and then rolled his eyes.

Ed clenched his fists, he was going to prove to Envy he could love, he was determined to, because even he deserved that.

Ed had already tried several times, but Envy was hard to crack, people were nice, or mean, dirty or clean, smart or stupid and Envy had scared all away. So instead he'd thought he might as well try to get to know the real Envy, kind of like interview him and see who he'd get along best with. It was not exactly Ed's cup of tea, but he refused to give up. It was hard that was sure, but Ed was not a quitter. Envy was being as stubborn as Ed could be at times, maybe moreso.

"Envy I can't try to get to know you if you only grunt like a caveman!" Ed threw his hands up in exasperation after a week of failed attempts at neutral conversation, Ed knew he had to start small.

"What's a caveman?" Envy asked. Ed flapped his hand dismissively.

"I dunno, I read it in one of the books, but come on, at least try...there's nothing like a self-fulfilling prophecy." he said.

"A what?" Envy asked sounding bored, Ed shook his head.

"Can't you just talk to me? I mean I know we can, we have before, and you haven't even tried to kill me in weeks, that's progress," he said and Envy hummed.

"You're right, how negligent of me." he said and then grabbed the back of Ed's jacket and dragged him out of the castle and onto the grounds which were getting colder by the day.

"Aaah! Not what I meant!" he flailed and then yelled when Envy threw him to the ground.

"Come on pipsqueak, I'm not going to hold back," he said and Ed grunted as he stood and then sighed, well he was feeling a bit out of shape.

"Fine." and then they lunged for each other, it honestly didn't last too long, Ed cut and jabbed and dodged but it was all he could do to remain standing, Envy was merciless and threw everything he could at him, he even went so far as to transforming into Mustang.

Ed was tiring quickly in the cold and ended up on his back with Envy pinning him down and looking down at him looking a bit disappointed.

"That all pipsqueak?" he asked and Ed's eyes narrowed and he growled then he used all of his strength to turn the tables, he pinned Envy to the ground and then smashed his lips to Envy's the homunculus froze in shock. Ed didn't do anything else, it was a light kiss nothing more, but it was enough.

Ed sat back and smirked, "Score one for the Alchemist," he said and Envy just blinked but finally made a face and then pushed Ed off.

"Yeah, sure." he said and then stalked off, Ed sat on the cold ground and wondered if that had been the right thing to do.

Apparently, it had. Envy would talk with him now, but not too much, he would pointedly change subjects if he felt they got too close to home, literally, anything concerning his family or what it was they were doing was ignored and refuted. But other than that, they talked a lot, about anything really. As it turned out, Envy knew a lot of history, probably because he'd lived through it, but that was a minor detail. He also seemed to like mechanical things, his interest in automail made Ed think he'd get along with Winry. He would say "Something good actually coming out of humans and their desperate thirst for creation," Ed never really knew why he said that, but hey they were talking, what did he care?

Envy also knew several languages, Xingese, Drachmanian, Cretian, and Aerugan, he had to for his 'line of work', he said. And Ed understood that, he could turn into anyone, how lame would it be if he gave away his disguise just because he couldn't speak the right language?

They also talked about people, philosophy and even books. "Gotta do something in between jobs," Envy replied to the look of amazement Ed gave him, it was strange and there were things that they both never talked about but, it was something, and it was good. Ed was sure that Envy could probably get along with people if only he _let_ them. He was closed off and that made it a bit hard.

Ed had more or less given up trying to get Envy to talk to other people, it just seemed like a lost cause. Ed didn't mind Envy really, he wasn't so bad when he wasn't trying to kill him, he was witty and full of knowledge and he liked to argue with Ed, they could talk about almost anything, almost.

Ed sighed and looked at the homunculus, he hadn't said anything about the kiss, so neither had Ed, maybe he didn't know what it was? But...he'd seen those kids having- being gross, on the couch...so maybe he did.

Ed grumbled something incoherent under his breath, maybe he needed to try more? But what else could he do? Not that he wanted to kiss him again! That had been a fluke of course only a spur of the moment thing. He had no intention of doing so again, ever.

His eyes swung over to Envy, or more specifically Envy's lips, they weren't really that attractive, thin and pale pink, nothing extraordinary, but Envy had an odd taste to him. He'd only gotten a grain of it before, it hadn't been bad, it was...electric. Ed was somewhat curious as to see if that was really how Envy tasted.

Suddenly he blushed, what the hell was he thinking? Tasting Envy? How stupid! Aaah, what was he doing? What _was_ he going to do?

Envy was his friend! Nothing more! He stopped for a moment, Envy...had become his friend, he'd actually succeeded in what he'd intended to do, it hadn't exactly been what he'd wanted, but there was friendship. But he was thinking of non friendship stuff, that wasn't right! Now...what the hell was he going to do?

He honestly had no idea.


	8. Chapter 8

Kinda short, but I don't really think you'll mind. Have fun~ Review please? :D

Chapter 8

Envy's eye's flickered to Ed again, probably for the hundredth time that night, he couldn't help it, Ed had been getting at him lately, they'd been talking a lot and when they sparred he didn't feel like actually hurting him anymore, he was fine with the minimal amount of contact as well, actually he wouldn't have minded more, it was so odd. He didn't know why. But what was even more odd...that...that kiss. He didn't know what to make of it, Ed had done it and then he hadn't done anything else. It hadn't really made him feel anything, but it had made him curious, why would humans do it with each other if it didn't do anything? He saw the students do it all the time, kissing, snogging, they called it. They seemed to like it, he wanted to know why.

But Ed was avoiding that topic, and Envy wasn't going to bring it up, that would be weak, maybe he could goad Ed into doing it again?

It was worth a try, he brought it on himself to being as annoying as possible, he poked and prodded the blond, tugged his hair, tried to trip him, and even teamed up with the redheaded twins to hang him upside down for a full fifteen minutes while he threw paper at him. Nothing seemed to work and he was close to giving up, maybe it was only a one time thing? Unless...he had to start it this time, was that what Ed was waiting for? He didn't know... Humans, why did they have to be so confusing?

Ed groaned as he ran his fingers through his hair, this was so frustrating, Envy was just so...uhg, sometimes, he was being particularly bratty right now. But what really had him bothered was that he hadn't seen his brother in over three months, he was probably freaking out and Ed had no way of reassuring him, it made him feel absolutely awful.

"What are you angsting about?" a voice asked behind him, Ed turned to see Envy sitting on the windowsill, which he'd claimed as his own without a word.

"Nothing," Ed muttered and Envy snorted.

"That's no fair, you can ask me whatever the hell you want, and I can't do the same?" he asked and Ed frowned at him.

"I'm worried about my brother, okay?" he snapped, Envy's eyebrows shot up.

"He's probably fine, worried shitless, but fine." he shrugged then he frowned, "I wonder if they even realize I'm gone..." he muttered quietly.

"You don't think your...family won't notice?" Ed asked cautiously, Envy shrugged.

"They might, though I doubt they'll give it much thought, though I'll definitely have some explaining to do once we get back," he replied.

"Oh yeah me too..." Ed frowned, "Y...you think we should tell people about this place?" he asked slowly, Envy tossed his head back, moving his hair.

"I don't know...probably not, you'd get dubbed as insane, I'd get melted down...nothing good would come of it." he sighed.

Melted down? Ed wondered, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know anything about that exact bit of homunculi background information.

He sighed, "You're probably right...guess it'll be our secret then..." he shrugged, Envy snorted.

"We're not going to sit around a campfire and discuss it, pipsqueak," he said shaking his head and laughing at the thought alone.

"Like I'd want to, palmtree," Ed replied, but he was laughing too, the image was fairly ridiculous, and then he got hit in the face with a pillow.

"Who're you calling a palmtree, miniature punching bag?" he asked back and then dodged a pillow, and soon, there were pillows flying through the air, yelling and laughter and false threats, Envy was apt at throwing pillows and Ed was great at getting hit in the face with them.

Once they were out of pillows, Ed was panting, but grinning at a smirking Envy, that had been pretty fun, and no one had been hurt and there was no blood. It was...nice.

Envy smirked until it slipped from his face, what was he doing? He shouldn't be friendly with Ed, it just wasn't right, they were enemies.

Envy stood from the floor where he'd ended up and then turned around, "I..." he didn't even know what to say, so he just headed to the window.

"Envy?" Ed stood up and stumbled over to the window, "What happened, I thought we were actually getting along..."

Envy sighed and looked down, "That's right, we were getting along, that's not right, we're not supposed to get along..." he said, "We can't start now."

"Well why not?" Ed asked stubbornly, he crossed his arms and frowned.

"Because it's not right, it's just not what we can do in our world-"

"We're not in our world now, and we don't know how long we'll be here, we can be friends you know...it won't hurt anything." Ed said, biting his lip, "I don't think you're all crazy and maniacal like you let on, Envy, I think you're just...lonely," he said and Envy glared at him.

"Do you have to be such a prat?" his lip twitched, he'd heard the other kids call each other that and liked the way it sounded, "I'm not lonely you moron, I'm bored."

"Well fine, then let me help you get entertained," he said narrowing his eyes, Envy's eyebrows rose.

"Oh, and what would you do, pipsqueak?" he ask sarcastically, Ed crossed his arms stubbornly.

"We'll be friends," he said and Envy threw his hands up.

"Do you even know how to listen? We can't be friends, not like we could be, I hate you." He said, but Ed didn't hear any conviction.

"Right," he shook his head, "Envy...it won't hurt you to be friends with me, actually...we kind of already are," he said and Envy frowned at him.

"Are not," he said crossing his arms Ed stopped in front of him and also crossed his arms.

"Are too," he replied sticking his nose up in the air.

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not, pipsqueak,"

"Are too, genderbender,"

"Shorty!"

"Hermaphrodite!"

"...what?"

"I think it's someone who's both a boy and a girl,"

"Oh, that sounds awkward."

"Yeah it does..."

Ed stared at Envy who stared back, their mouths were twitching, and each one was daring the other to lose it first.

Ed was the the first to crack, but Envy followed after, they both started laughing, falling to the floor and rolling around in mirth, they couldn't stop for a full ten minutes and by then they were both laying flat on the cold stone floor, chuckling every so often.

Envy looked up at the stone ceiling and sighed, "We can't be friends Shrimp...it's just not right..." he muttered and Ed rolled over to look at him.

"That's in our world..." he said quietly, "We're not in our world now...you can be my friend now...worry about those things later, let's just...be happy for now." Ed said quietly, he'd thought about this, while in bed, missing his brother's attempts at being quiet, he found he couldn't fall asleep easily without it. He couldn't get back without the stone and the stone was being protected until some danger passed here, and this wasn't their world, he didn't have a right to get involved in their problems, no matter how much he wanted to, he needed to let it pass and then get the stone and then return, but that was looking like a long time away. Ed wasn't going to just waste his time waiting, he'd been reading and researching, and also making friends. Envy had every right to do the same.

"I...don't need-" Envy started to say while getting up, but Ed placed his hand on his chest pushing him back down.

"Yes you do, you need to be happy too, just like everyone else," he insisted moving closer, "Won't you let me help?"

Envy stared at him, he didn't have a reply, Ed was getting closer and closer and then he stopped, he frowned, he didn't like that, Ed was already touching him, they could get closer for shits' sake, he moved the rest of the way and their lips touched.

Envy didn't feel anything again, and then Ed pressed forward and moaned. Envy's eyes widened, he'd never heard a sound like it, and he wanted to hear it again. He rolled over, pinning Ed to the ground, he moved his mouth and Ed's suddenly opened, Envy took the chance to shove his tongue in, he'd watched the kids enough to know how to do this, and well.

Ed moaned again, he didn't care that he was suddenly on his back, his arms came up to wrap around Envy's shoulders, he'd never been kissed like this before, it was electrifying, Envy tasted like lightning. There was so much desire running though him now as Envy's mouth thoroughly revenged his own, he'd suppressed it before, but now it was back and it was not going anywhere.

Envy only wanted Ed to make more noises, he needed to hear them, they were making him feel good, he wasn't sure how, but those sounds and his actions and the way his body moved...he just needed more. Edward was making him greedy.

Their tongues fought until Ed had to pull away with a gasp, Envy frowned, had he done something wrong? And then he remembered, Ed needed to breath, he grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry," he said, he didn't need to breath, so he was fine. Ed took a few moments to catch his breath.

"What for?" he asked delicately, he wasn't sure if he should move his hands or not, if Envy wasn't okay with this...

"For forgetting you have to breath, that's no fun," he said smirking and Ed felt relieved, but he was also surprised. He had just made out with his enemy...it was actually...very thrilling.

"Aaah, what're ya gonna do?" he grinned and then pulled him back down connecting their lips, they stayed on the floor until Ed's ass started to get cold, and then they moved to the bed. Envy stayed until Ed fell asleep, and for once, he wasn't thinking of anything except Ed.


	9. Chapter 9

Hmmm, yes I suppose I'll post, but only because I like writing this story, but reviews might help the chapters come out faster you know. You like fast chapters yes? Well I like reviews, it's really a win-win situation for all of us. So Review please?

Chapter 9

"She wants in your pants Edward, I don't like it," Envy frowned crossing his arms and standing in front of Ed who was sitting in his favorite armchair reading, Ed rolled his eyes and turned the page.

"Envy, she's eleven, she hasn't even hit puberty yet," he said calmly, Envy was very jealous, and Ed should have expected it, but it still surprised him when he came up to him and told him to stay away from Hermione. Ed knew she made googoo eyes at him, he had noticed the day after he and Envy's first...ahem, kiss. He knew she had a crush on him, but he was five years older than her, she had to know he was too old for her, and she was _eleven._

Envy wiggled and pouted before he pushed Ed's book out of the way and sat on his lap, "I don't want anyone else wanting you though...you're mine," he said slinging his arms around the blond's neck.

"I need to keep you on a leash," Ed laughed, "You're sounding a bit like Greed with all this 'mine' talk," he commented and Envy shrugged, he kicked his legs up and down, using the armrest to rest them on.

"Your fault," he said, "You make me greedy," he hummed and then planted a wet kiss on his cheek, Ed groaned and wiped his cheek off.

"Jeez, if I'd known this was how you'd act..." he teased, "It's almost worse than when you hated me," he said and Envy laughed.

"Don't be silly, I still hate you," he grinned, Ed laughed shaking his head.

"Don't worry, feeling is mutual," he said and then pulled Envy in for a kiss, Envy didn't mind, he'd made it a personal goal to make Ed get louder every time they went at it. They still hadn't gotten to the 'sex' part, but Envy wasn't really bothered by that, he was enjoying the 'snogging', they'd get to it when they got to it.

Unfortunately, before Envy got the desired moans, there was a knock on the door, he groaned and Ed only snickered.

"Cruel Shrimp," he pouted when Ed shoved him off, "If it's that girl..." he started and Ed only waved at him as he opened the door.

"Hello Ed!" Hermione chirped, Envy groaned in the background, Ed ignored him.

"Hey Hermione, how's it going?" he asked and watched as her cheeks went pink, Envy shouldn't be jealous of her, but Ed knew he _was_ Envy, being jealous was kind of his thing, he could forgive him for that, as long as nothing bad happened to her because of it.

"G-good!" she squeaked, "Well Harry and Ron and I were wondering if you'd like to come see the Quidditch match today, you haven't been to one yet, and it's the last one before break, so..." she said, she was bundled up for the cold, so Ed assumed they would be outside, Ed hadn't been outside since it had started getting cold and Envy had kept him firmly distracted since then.

"Sure, why not?" he agreed, "Let me make some coats," he said and then turned to find a blanket, he found a deep crimson one that was soft and would make a good coat, he clapped his hands and transmuted the coat. He paused and looked down at his hands, there was something different about that transmutation, he wasn't quite sure what it was, but it had felt so _easy._

"That looks fancy," Envy commented picking up the coat, and Ed looked at it, it did look fancier than he'd intended, he'd just thought of a coat and expected arms and a long tail, but there were pockets and it was lined in red fur.

"Yeah...how weird," he said and then shrugged and put it on, "You coming? They're going to show us 'Quidditch', whatever that is," he said. And Envy pouted he didn't really want to go, but Ed...

"Yeah alright, but you have to carry me," he said and Ed looked at him confused.

"Carry you?" he asked and then Envy transformed into a black cat.

"Yep," he purred giving Ed a catty grin, Ed rolled his eyes.

"You are impossible," he said but bent over to pick him up, "You'd better keep me warm," he grumbled, and let him crawl up on his shoulders and lay across his neck.

"I can try," he said and weaseled his way into Ed's hood, he purred happily, Ed laughed lightly, he couldn't help it. Envy was funny when he was relaxed and happy.

"Alright let's go see this 'Quidditch'," he said closing the door and smiling at the three kids waiting for him, "So...what is it?" he asked and Ron and Harry started jabbering away about broomsticks and hoops and balls and beaters and catchers and seekers, Ed could barely follow, but he tried.

They got to the front gates and Ed looked in awe at the snow on the ground, he'd only seen snow a few times in his life, he was glad he had a nice coat on, it was pretty cold, Envy's head popped up out of his hood and he mewed.

"Snow, been a while since I've seen it," he said quietly, Ed nodded in agreement.

"It's kind of awesome..." he said and Envy hummed and then hopped over Ed's shoulder to land in the snow.

"Ed, I didn't know you had a cat," Hermione said, like she needed to know everything about him, Ed kicked some snow at Envy who glared at her.

"Sure you did, remember that guy? I said he was my pet cat," he said and he saw Envy nearly trip, he grinned.

"Wait, that's the guy that beat you up?" Ron asked, pointing at the cat, "No wonder he's so angry...hissy fit, you know?" Envy turned around and sat on his back legs, his eyes phased through a few colors, his tail flipped, sending snow into the air.

"I can hear you, idiot," he said and the boys yelped in surprise, Hermione bit her lip, trying not to laugh or out of fear he didn't know.

"You can _talk_?" Ron gasped, "That's not right, animagus can't talk!" he said and Envy stood up and hissed at him.

"I'll show you 'not right'!" he launched himself at the boy but Ed caught him mid air and then clutched him to his chest.

"So, this Quidditch is a sport?" Ed asked, keeping a firm grip on the cat who was glaring heatedly at Ron over Ed's shoulder.

"Y-yes!" Hermione squeaked, "It's been around for centuries, it's the most popular Wizard pasttime," she said knowledgeably.

"Oh, I never really got into sports..." Ed shrugged glad Envy was starting to calm down, he was now facing forward, his paws dangling over Ed's arm, pouting. "And what's an animagus?" he asked.

"It's someone who can turn into an animal, Professor McGonagall is one, she can turn into a cat too," she said, "It's supposed to be really hard to do."

"Really? That's actually pretty cool," Ed said, the woman didn't seem like the type who would get in touch with her animal side.

"Am I not special here at all?" Envy grumbled and cuddled against Ed's chest, "Animagus, metamorphmagus...immortals...it's not fair..." he muttered, Ed squeezed him gently. He figured Envy tried his hardest to be special, in this world it was difficult.

"I doubt there is any one person who has it all, like you do, weirdo," he said and Envy hmphed at him, but he did seem a little happier. Ed followed the other three to a large stadium Ed tried not to shiver, it was pretty cold with his automail, not terrible though. Envy seemed to catch this so he crawled up on Ed's right shoulder to warm up the metal next to his skin.

Ed smiled, Envy was considerate sometimes and when he was it was sweet, but usually he was pretty oblivious which was charming in it's own way.

"Ed...?" Hermione asked, glancing back at him, he looked up at her.

"Yeah?" he replied and saw her blush a bit and then look at his arm nervously.

"Is...is your arm..?" she gulped and Ed tried not to sigh, Envy nuzzled his ear and purred.

"Tell her you're a robot," he said and Ed looked at him.

"What's a robot?" he asked quietly and Envy shrugged.

"No idea," he replied, "Heard some kid say it, said it was metal," he said, and Ed snorted.

"It's called automail," Ed told her, "I lost my arm and leg when I was young and had it replaced, it's pretty common where we're from," he explained and Hermione looked a little chargrined.

"Oh, okay..." she said and then frowned, "How does it work?" she asked and Ed let his eyebrows raise, he sure hoped she wasn't a Winry in the making.

"Gears and hydrolics, I don't really know specifics, my mechanic is the expert," he said shrugging.

"That sounds cool," Ron said, "Can we see it?" he asked and then grunted when Harry elbowed him in the gut. Ed laughed.

"Maybe later, I don't want to bring it out in the cold," he said and Ron beamed as they walked up the stairs into the stadium.

"So who's playing?" he asked, getting the topic back onto Quidditch.

"Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, the two other houses besides Gryffindor and Slytherin," Harry explained, "We never root for Slytherin," he said and scowled down the way towards an area with green and silver banners.

"I see, hey Envy you might fit in over there," he teased and Envy stared over at the Slytherins, inspecting them.

"Naw...they're trying too hard to be bad," he said and flopped onto Ed's lap once he sat down, "My evil badness comes naturally," he purred and Ed laughed and then scratched his ears.

"Yeah, I know you do, you're still an asshole without trying," he said and Envy laughed.

"You say the nicest things," he said grinning cattily while nuzzling his hands happily. Ed shook his head, and looked out across the field the goal posts were very high, and what on earth did they need the broomsticks for? Did they hit the balls through the hoops with them? How strange.

Ed gasped when the teams took to the air, "Holy crap! They're flying on brooms," he exclaimed and Harry and Ron grinned.

"Did we forget to mention that?" Harry asked and Ed rolled his eyes at him.

"Brats," he said and shook his head and then his attention was caught watching the action, he didn't really understand what was going on but they were flying and that was just awesome.

Envy got bored fairly quickly, he couldn't be entertained by this, he really wasn't sure why, but it didn't matter. Ed was happy though so he figured he could leave him be.

He slinked off of his lap and sat up on the back railing, he'd noticed Ed wasn't as uptight as he usually was, he wondered if maybe it was because he was distracted, he didn't think of his brother as much, and Envy felt almost guilty for that, almost. He preferred if Ed was thinking about him and what he was doing to his body.

He was thinking what he would do to him later when he was suddenly flying through the air and down towards the ground, he hadn't been hit by anything.

He landed on the ground a bit roughly and he rolled over in the snow to see the greasy haired man standing above him pointing his wand down at him threateningly.

"I don't recall the Elric boy having a familiar, you-" he started but Envy transformed back into himself and stared up at him disinterestedly, sitting lazily on the ground.

"Good call, he's not as into cats as his brother, but I don't think he minds when it's me," he said bored, "Did you need something, Greasy?"

"What did you call-" He started again and Envy heaved a sigh.

"If all you want to do is get angry at me...I have better things to be doing, and you smell," he added thoughtfully.

"Why you impudent brat! I'll report you to the headmaster!" he snarled and Envy laughed.

"Go for it, his silly little contract prevents me from hurting people, not calling you out on your poor hygiene habits. Oh and you should check who you're calling brat, big boy, I'm probably older than the old man," he grinned, "Oh you humans, you're so confident in your...'magic' when you know nothing of me. You're all so amusing and I don't even have to hear you scream..." he chuckled.

The man grit his teeth, "Do not underestimate magic," he snarled the grip on his stick was tight and Envy half hoped he would snap it in half.

"And what are you going to do about it if I do?" he smirked, standing and putting his hands on his hips, his eyes glittering maniacally, this man was so easy to bother, even easier than Ed.

"Can you kill me with your little stick? Hmm?" he asked mockingly, he doubted it, it didn't look like it could pack a punch, but he had seen it do some odd stuff.

"Would you like me to demonstrate?" he growled, and Envy grinned.

"By all means, Greasy-" he smirked and then man snarled and raised the stick to point it straight at him.

"Envy?" Envy turned as he heard Ed call his name, he was walking over to them but the man was already waving the stick.

"Avada Kedavra!" he yelled and Ed watched as Envy was engulfed in green light and he fell to the ground.

"Envy!" Ed yelled and ran over to him, he was laying on the ground, unmoving, he glared at Snape. "What the hell did you do?!" he yelled.

"He threatened my life, I had no choice but to defend myself," he lied easily, he wasn't bothered, and he doubted the headmaster would be either, the _thing _was dangerous, and should not have been allowed around the children for this long, especially with what was hidden in the school. He had no idea what the headmaster was thinking.

"I highly doubt that, he looked at me! If he really wanted you dead, he would have ignored me!" Ed growled, he was surprised at himself, he knew that's what Envy would have done, he'd spent enough time around him to know that.

"You were there when he threatened me the first time, as I recall," he said stepping away from Envy's body, "Now if you please-" he started but was interrupted by a grunt.

"That...was weird," Envy groaned and sat up.

"What?! This is impossible!" Snape gaped, stepping back in horror, "What are you?!" he demanded.

"Envy! Are you okay, what happened?" Ed asked staring at him, not sure what he should do, Envy rolled his shoulders and neck.

"Not sure, he shot that light at me and it all went dark for awhile, then...I was somewhere, it might have been the gate...and then I was thrown back here, but now I hurt...ulck..." he stood up and shook himself, red light ran over him, healing the stiff parts of his body. "Oh that's better," he hummed and then turned to Snape.

"That wasn't very nice," he said and then looked him over and smirked, "You've killed before," he stated and Snape only continued to gape at him, "I'm almost impressed, almost, too bad you're a git." He said, using a word the redheaded twins had taught him.

"What are you?" he demanded and Envy smirked maliciously, his eyes flashed red.

"Your worst nightmare," he replied easily and then turned around and beamed at Ed, "Ready to go pipsqueak?" he asked happily, and grabbed Ed's arm and dragged him along, leaving the man seething behind them.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ed asked, and Envy waved at him again.

"I'm fine, really it's not the first time I've died," he said as they walked up the stairs that led into the school, there were cheering and laughing kids also coming in from the Quidditch game.

"Yeah I know...but," he started and Envy turned around and poked his nose, Ed's nose scrunched up.

"Stop it, I'm the immortal one, I should be more worried about you, you're all fragile and killable, that won't do me any good when I feel like making you moan," he said and Ed blushed.

"Envy!" he squeaked and Envy only grinned, until he was of course hit in the back of the head by a snowball.

He turned around slowly to see the twins laughing at him, "Oh you two are so dead," he snarled and Ed was worried for a moment but laughed when Envy started pelting them back with snowballs, Ed watched until he was hit in the crotch with a snowball, Envy grinned at him until he was hit in the face with more snow by one of the twins. And soon it was a three way snowball fight, other kids were laughing and cheering, everyone was in good spirits after the game.

By the time they were done, all four of them and a few kids on the side line were soaked, Envy shook himself off when they got into the front doors.

"Better be careful, Filch would love to yell at you," George said even as he was dripping all over the floor.

"He likes to yell at everyone, that one," Fred said shaking his head and sending water droplets all over them.

"Filch?" Ed asked, squeezing out his hair, he noticed Envy only had to phase himself clean and he was, totally unfair.

"He's the caretaker for the school, but he's so uptight," Fred said and George nodded in agreement.

"His cat isn't too far off either," he added, Fred grinned.

"Oh that one, right, he's scared of me," Envy said nonchalantly, and both of the twins looked at him surprised.

"Scared?"

"How?"

Envy only shrugged, he grabbed Ed who had started to shiver, "Tell you another time, I have something to do," he said dragging Ed along to their quarters.

"What do you have to do?" Ed asked when they came in, and Envy turned to smirk at him.

"You," he replied and then attacked Ed's lips before he could even reply, Ed moaned, he couldn't help it, Envy was pulling off his wet clothes and touching him. "You're cold, let me warm you up," he purred and Ed only moaned again, Envy's hands were running over his chest, he was pushed against a wall and being molested, but he didn't mind, it felt good and he was very cold.

Envy's mouth moved to his neck and he gasped softly, his hands grabbed Envy's shoulders to stop himself from falling, Envy's leg moved between his to help keep him up, also brushing him through his pants in the process, Ed cried out in pleasure.

"Oh gate," he groaned, Envy looked at him and cocked his head to the side and then moved his leg again, Ed gasped again, he grinned.

"Like that do you?" he purred licking Ed's ear, "Will you let me touch you?" he asked and Ed nodded, he hadn't been sure before, a little hesitant, just like any virgin, and he'd told Envy he wasn't sure if he was ready for anything more than kissing and touching above the waist, Envy had surprisingly followed his wishes. Envy knew that if he pushed Ed too far, Ed would make him stop period, and he didn't want that. He was having too much fun making him moan to push his luck.

He carried Ed into the bedroom, he wasn't going to go too far, he was only going to touch and make Ed moan, he wanted to get him louder than ever.

He pulled down Ed's pants and looked at his member, he hadn't really seen one before, the couch had blocked his view of the specifics, so he wasn't sure about that all he knew was that the boy was on top and she had said something about 'in'. He would have to do more research later.

He trailed his hands over Ed's stomach, and kissed his neck again, he moved his hand lower and gently brushed against Ed's member. Ed groaned and moved his hips, he brushed it again and Ed whined, he moved his hand and took Envy's, he must have remembered Envy wasn't entirely sure of what he was doing. He placed his hand on Envy's and made him wrap his fingers around it, and then helped him move it. Envy followed as he was shown, watching Ed's face, making sure he was enjoying it. Ed's hand dropped and Envy kept moving his own as prompted.

"Faster!" Ed gasped and Envy did so, Ed got louder and he grinned, he attacked Ed's lips, swallowing his gasps and moans, he moved his hand a little faster and Ed became even more vocal, Envy moved his other hand over his body and squeezed his member ever so lightly and Ed finally arched off the bed with a loud cry and then came all over Envy's hand.

Ed flopped back on the bed and Envy looked at his hand and then licked it experimentally, Ed blushed.

"Ew," Envy said and Ed snorted before he started laughing outright, "What?" Envy asked watching as he laughed.

"Nothing, nothing, you're just funny," Ed said fondly, and then placed his hand around the homunculus' neck and pulled him forward for another little snogging session.


	10. Chapter 10

I have a con this weekend, I'm super excited so, I decided to update~ 3 Aren't you happy? When Author-sama is happy reader-chans are happy. -I don't even know.

Anyway. Enjoy.

Chapter 10

Envy was laying on the couch when Ed came in, he looked like he was sleeping, his face was relaxed and expressionless, he almost looked...cute. He smiled and gently ran his fingers through Envy's hair, his eyes snapped open and he tensed for a moment before he noticed Ed.

"Oh...I didn't hear you come in," he said sitting up, Ed plopped on the couch and then pulled Envy back down so his head was resting on his lap.

"Were you sleeping?" he asked, continuing to run his fingers through the long black hair, Envy blinked up at him, he had never gotten soft affection before, he kind of liked it...he kind of liked it a lot.

"No, just thinking," he replied, "I don't sleep, I don't need to," he replied and Ed hummed, tracing his face.

"You don't need to eat either, right?" He asked and Envy nodded, "Then how do you live? You need energy, you need energy to do anything in the world," he said and Envy bit his lip looking away.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet," he said softly, "Put all the pieces you know about me together...I think you'll get what...makes me tick," he said, Ed pouted, but decided he might as well, it would keep his brain strong.

What did he know about Envy? Well he was an asshole and he was a a maniacal homicidal freak when he was let loose, but he probably didn't mean any of that. So let's see, he...transformed using some off form of alchemy that allowed him to transmute his body at will, he was immortal, he had his own energy source, and he followed the orders of one man.

There had to be something else...something that gave him a clue...

"_A Philosopher's Stone would make easy work of this, wouldn't it?"_

They had gotten here after Ed had touched Envy while he had a transmutation charged, and then he said they needed a stone.

A stone was pure energy and it amplified transmutations...no way.

"You're a Philosopher's Stone," he said looking down at Envy wide eyed, Envy smiled at him.

"Close, my life is tied to a Philosopher's Stone...if it gets too depleted, I will die." he said softly, he knew he was telling Ed too much, way too much...but he just felt like he should.

"It's already low, that's why you want another one," Ed said figuring it out and Envy nodded, heaving a huge sigh.

"I was afraid you'd kill me...I thought maybe I had died and I had been taken to the gate...at first, but then I saw you and knew I had a chance if I stuck with you...I'm still alive...but barely...if I die anymore...well...I don't want to talk about it." He said frowning, Ed swallowed and continued to trace his face.

"I'm glad you didn't die, I still think you're an asshole most of the time, but...I don't want you to die," Ed said honestly, Envy laughed.

"How sweet," he snorted and shook his head and then turned his face into Ed's hand, "I don't want to die either..." he whispered.

Ed turned Envy's head and maneuvered himself around so he could kiss him gently, slowly and sweetly.

"You won't," he said, "Cause they're gonna give us one and you'll be fine," he said smiling, petting Envy's face, Envy stared at him.

"Do you do this with your brother too?" he asked, "Saying what you believe with such conviction...for reassurance?"

"Yup, especially when it's to someone I care about," he said nodding, Envy snorted and shook his head.

"You're an idiot, Shrimp, but I don't want you dying either, I have too much fun getting those noises out of you," he grinned, Ed rolled his eyes.

"Pervert," he sighed and Envy only smirked.

"So...there's a break?" Envy asked raising an eyebrow at the twins, they had been talking about relaxing over the break in the common room and Envy had overheard.

"Don't tell us-"

"You don't have-"

"Christmas?" they finished together in disbelief, Envy rolled his eyes at the ceiling, they were always doing that.

"Uh, no." Envy replied, "Never heard of it," he said, and glanced over at Ed, he was chatting with some older students while the little girl tried to butt in. He sighed.

"That's awful, it's the most wonderful thing," George said, a twinkle in his eye.

"Presents on the morning of the twenty-fourth," Fred sighed longingly.

"Stockings full of little gifts," George added.

"And the Christmas Eve dinner," they said in unison with looks of rapture on their faces.

"But then again, no one makes it like Mum," Fred nodded.

"Bless her," George agreed, Envy sighed, they were impossible. Impossible! And he had grown up with _Pride_.

"Right...well you have fun with that," he said, "How long is the break?" he asked.

"About two weeks, they don't want us to forget anything," George frowned playfully.

"Or get the idea in our heads not to come back," Fred grinned, "Too bad we never wanted to arrive." George only wore a matching grin.

"You two are impossible," Envy said aloud and they only grinned wider, he rolled his eyes and turned away he walked up next to Ed and the others stopped talking, he narrowed his eyes, they had to have been talking about him. He ignored that and turned to Ed.

"There's a break...for something or another...the matching menaces weren't any help at explaining," he said, shrugging and Ed nodded, he'd heard.

"Christmas break you mean? Oh it was created by the pagans to celebrate-" Hermione started but was cut off by a semi-gloved hand.

"And you explain too well. On second thought, I really don't want to know," he said and the older students snickered. Hermione huffed and shot him a dirty look, before she went to go sit with Harry and Ron.

"I think Flamel offered for us to come back? Or Dumbledore mentioned it, or something, we could just ask," Ed shrugged, "Or we could have the castle to ourselves," he grinned, Envy's face broke out into a mischievous smirk.

"Oh really?" he sidled up to Ed and wrapped his arms around him and Ed blushed while the teens he was talking to started cat calls, teasing was in their nature as teenagers.

"Or we'll go to Flamel's," he said, Envy only continued to smirk, "Perv," Ed muttered and Envy laughed.

"Edward! Welcome, welcome! Happy Christmas!" Flamel opened his arms, which were red and green for the season, welcoming Ed and Envy back into his home, Envy was starting to regret leaving. There was red, green and silver tinsel everywhere.

"Did a fairy throw up in here?" he asked, poking at some sparkles.

"I don't think so, they should still be in the tree," Flamel said and Envy shot Ed a look, who only shrugged in response.

"The Missus was very happy to know we had company this year, she does enjoy playing hostess, you know, go on into the kitchen, I think she just made some cookies," he beamed and Ed's eyes lit up.

"Homemade cookies?" he said, and his face nearly broke in two when he smiled, he ran off to the kitchen like a little kid.

"Careful pipsqueak, you might die of sugar intake," Envy called after him, rolling his eyes, "Idiot," he muttered and was about to follow when Flamel spoke up.

"You seem different, happier even, so my advice helped," he said sounding smug, Envy turned to him and scowled.

"I'd be a lot happier if you were dead, think you can help with that too?" he asked sweetly and the man shook his head.

"Still violent, well that can be changed with time," He said sounding sure of himself, Envy ignored him and went after Ed, hopefully this wouldn't happen the whole time.

"Thank you so much for having us Mrs. Flamel, I hope it's not too much trouble," Ed was saying as Envy came into the kitchen, the woman waved his thanks away.

"Not at all dear, it's quite nice actually, we haven't had a full house in quite a long time," she said smiling, even at Envy who walked over to Ed and plucked the cookie from his hand.

"Hey get your own," he whined and Envy rolled his eyes, "You don't even eat," he pouted and Envy shrugged, he'd never tried to eat because he had no need, but there had to be a reason that Ed had run off for the cookies. He took a small bite and chewed.

"I didn't taste anything..." he said frowning, "What is it supposed to taste like?" he asked and Ed looked at him curiously.

"You can't taste? It...well it's sweet, and soft and warm," he said and Envy sighed and handed it back.

"I guess there's a reason we don't eat," he shrugged and then plopped on a chair and swung his feet on the table, but before he could Perenelle pointed her wand at him.

"Not on my table, young man," she said looking fierce, "I won't have bad manners either, so sit up and be polite or I'll have you outside with the dogs," she said and Envy hummed.

"With the dogs?" he asked and then morphed into a cat, "Don't you think that might be a bit mean?" he purred and hopped up on Ed's lap.

"I'll still do it," she said after getting over her initial shock, talking cats weren't common, not even in the magical world.

"Right, right," Envy muttered and then curled up on Ed's lap, Ed immediately started to pet him and he hummed in appreciation, petting felt nice and relaxing he liked it best when Ed did it to his human form, but he would take what he could get.

Ed and Perenelle chatted it up until Flamel came in and then they started talking about alchemy, Envy had no interest in contributing so he simply stayed quiet, enjoying Ed's fingers in his fur.

They talked long into the night, all the while Parenelle shoved food down Ed's throat, Ed didn't mind, since he could eat a horse and maybe an elephant too. Envy was starting to get bored by the time the sun went down and he started bumping his nose into Ed's chest, he looked down mid sentence and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Mew," Envy said and he rolled his eyes and pat his head.

"Ten more minutes," he said and Envy huffed and flopped down on his lap, his front legs and tail hanging off of Ed's legs lazily, making him look a lot like a mini-panther.

Twenty minutes later Envy attacked Ed's face, clinging to it desperately, trying to get his point across, Ed squawked and flailed until he pulled Envy off, glaring at him.

"Come on Envy be patient, five more minutes," he said and Envy whined.

"You said ten more minutes, twenty minutes ago," he pouted, looking extra pathetic as a little cat.

"He's right Ed, you did," Parenelle said smiling slightly, "You could use a little break, go out in the garden for a bit, I dressed it up extra special for the occasion," she said and Ed sighed picking Envy up.

"Oh alright..." Ed sighed and poked Envy, "You're a pain," he said and Envy pouted at him mewing pathetically.

"Not nice...I was bored, you've been talking for hours," he whined and Ed rolled his eyes.

"You're exaggerating," he said and Envy turned to look at him.

"No, I'm not, we got here at 4:00, it's 9:30," he said and Ed frowned at him and then looked at the clock on the wall his eyes widened.

"Okay so maybe we got lost in conversation..." Envy nodded, "But it's not like I can have a conversation like that all the time."

"Ed, we're going to be here for two weeks, you have plenty of time, and even then we can stay longer, not like we have to go back when the kids do," he said and Ed blinked.

"Oh yeah," he flushed and Envy laughed then hopped out of his arms and landed on the snow, the moment he did the garden lit up.

There were lights everywhere, in the trees and zigzagging across the yard, the trees were covered in snow but they looked beautiful all the same, the gazebo was sheltered but icicles hung from the roof, fairies flitted between them making them sparkle.

"Whoa..." Ed murmured, looking around, Envy did the same, he'd never actually seen anything like this before.

"There's nothing like this back in Amestris..." He said and Ed nodded in agreement, Envy trotted over to the gazebo and transformed back into a human.

"No...you know it makes me wonder...since the country is run by the military there's hardly anything that isn't military related...this is a religious holiday but the whole country, world even, celebrates it. We don't have any holidays..." Ed said frowning, Envy nodded.

"What would we celebrate? All of the dates we've committed mass murder?" he asked and for once he didn't sound malicious. Ed shrugged.

"Well it wouldn't surprise me," he said and Envy nodded, it did seem like something they would do.

"True, but Father isn't really into that...he has his own agenda," he said simply, Ed would have asked, but he knew Envy wouldn't expand on what he'd said.

"Right," he said and then came over to the gazebo too, he sat down on the bench and patted the spot next to himself, Envy snorted but sat down anyway.

They were quiet for a long while, enjoying the scenery when Ed sighed, Envy looked over at him, he was smiling.

"Ed?" he asked, and Ed leaned against his shoulder and hummed in response, "Are you okay?" he asked and Ed nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking," he replied, "It's just really weird...being with you, here, and being happy," he said shaking his head in disbelief, "When I used to think of you...it made me mad, because you're a jerk, but now...it makes me laugh. You're really funny when you're not being murderous," he said and Envy rolled his eyes.

"To be honest, I haven't felt as angry as I used to...I think...it's because you gave me something that I wanted...I didn't realize I wanted it, but...you gave it to me anyway," he said and Ed turned to him and smiled.

"And what is that?" he asked, Envy shrugged.

"Honestly, I'm not sure, all I know is that I feel good...It's not something I'm used to," he said softly, his fingertips were playing with the end of Ed's braid.

"You don't?" Ed asked and Envy shrugged and looked over at him.

"I don't usually spend this much time around humans, Father doesn't want me to...when I'm not busy doing things for him, I'm usually around him," he said and Ed frowned.

"I think he didn't want you to get influenced by humans...and our 'feelings', I think he knew you would be susceptible to them...and wanted to keep you away," he said kissing Envy's cheek, "I told you...you can feel, and you can feel whatever you want, even love."

"You really think so?" he asked skeptically, "That just seems..."

"Silly?" Ed suggested and Envy snorted in laughter.

"Very." he said and then moved his hand further up Ed's back to his neck, tangling his fingers at the top of his braid, massaging his head gently. "It just doesn't seem real...I would never think of touching you like this...before we'd come here," he said and Ed hummed.

"And I never would have let you...if I hadn't gotten to know you, you're funny and smart and actually pretty sweet, but still an ass, but that's okay, you wouldn't be you if you weren't," he said and then yelped when Envy tugged harshly on his braid.

"I am _not_ sweet," he huffed and Ed laughed and kissed his cheek smirking.

"You're cute too and and kind and considerate and- Eeep!" he said poking Envy in the side with each compliment until Envy flipped him over his shoulder and then dropped him headfirst in the snow.

"What was that pipsqueak?" he asked loudly and then yelped when Ed managed to tackle him to the ground, they rolled around until Ed finally had him pinned to the ground, he grinned down at him.

"Ha, maybe I should take advantage of this situation," he smirked and Envy stuck his tongue out at him, Ed returned the favor and then took Envy's lips, Envy let him do as he wished for awhile and then started an attack of his own, his hands managed to worm their way into Ed's coat.

"Ah! Cold..." he grunted and Envy laughed.

"Your fault, you started it," he grinned and kissed him again, while his fingers pinched pert nipples. Ed squeaked and then smacked his hands away.

"I thought it was my turn to make you moan," he said and Envy smiled a bit sadly.

"I don't think you can," he said and Ed frowned, "Not that I think you're incapable or anything, I just don't think my body works the same way yours does," he said, "I can brush my fingers against you and you break out in goosebumps, which is _cute_, by the way, but you can't do the same to me, the moment you touch me my body doesn't respond that way, I'm ready to jump up and fight," he said and Ed frowned.

"Well that's if you're surprised...right? We haven't tried yet," he said stubbornly, he was very intent on sharing the experience.

"Well you can try I guess...but good luck" he said and poked Ed's nose, "Homunculi can't reproduce we don't have those organs, I think the pleasure thing is a part of the whole sex/reproducing thing," he said and Ed went cross eyed at the poke and then sighed.

"Fine, but I'm still going to try and make you moan," he huffed and then stood, "Let's go back in, my legs are getting wet, I don't want my automail to freeze," he said and Envy chuckled but followed him in, smacking his butt on the way, Ed yelped and then chased him into the house.

They weren't aware of the couple watching them through the kitchen window, or the grins they shared.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm so nice. Here I am, finding out that people say nasty things about me behind my back and yet I'm updating.

Be nice to the poor abused author and give her some Reviews? She really needs some moral support. Please? *pout*

Chapter 11

Envy was curled up next to Ed, he had transformed out of his clothes the night before, and even mimicked Ed's own member to give Ed a fair chance, Ed had tried hard to get a reaction, but Envy's body just wouldn't cooperate, Envy decided to make him feel better by making him forget his troubles with intense pleasure. Ed hadn't minded and fallen asleep on Envy's chest, which Envy wasn't sure what to do with since he usually left to go wander around and leave Ed to his sleep, but he couldn't move without waking him up. So he stayed until morning when Perenelle knocked on the door, opening it up.

"Morning, dears, there are presents for you under the tree," she said and Envy raised an eyebrow at her, she didn't even look surprised to see them naked.

"Presents?" he asked and she nodded and waved at them.

"Wake him up, we'll have breakfast and then we can open them," she smiled, Envy shrugged, might as well.

He ran his hand down Ed's chest and stomach and then gingerly gripped his member, he watched Ed's face and slowly started to move his hand.

"Edward..." he purred into his ear, "Will you come for me?" he asked and heard Ed moan in his sleep, he sped up his hand and Ed moaned more loudly still.

"En...vy..." he moaned in his sleep, and Envy paused for a second, Ed had never said his name before, he smiled and kissed his neck, that made him happy.

He continued moving his hand licking at Ed's jaw and lips, speeding up until he felt Ed's hands gripping his shoulders, he knew he was awake, and then he cried out in climax, he flopped back on the bed and gasped then pouted at him.

"Good morning to you too," he grumbled, "That was new," and Envy shrugged.

"What, you pinned me to the bed, what did you expect me to do?" he laughed and kissed him, "Get up, get dressed, there's breakfast and presents apparently," he said pushing Ed up gently.

"Presents?" Ed blinked and Envy shrugged, "Okay..." he shrugged back and then grabbed his clothes which were scattered around the room. "I hope you didn't tear anything," he said and Envy smirked.

"I hope I did, less for you to wear," he said cheekily, Ed rolled his eyes and put on his pants and shirt and then headed out the door, Envy phased his own clothes back on and chuckled and followed after.

They walked into the kitchen and a delicious breakfast was set out for them, or for Ed, since Envy didn't eat.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen this much food before," Ed gaped, "Wow..." he said and sat down in a daze.

"You're too sweet," Perenelle said blushing, Flamel grinned at her.

"Oh dear you know you're amazing," he said kissing her cheek, she smiled and waggled her finger at him.

"You know you have to wait," she chuckled and he sighed in a playfully resigned way.

"It was worth a try," he chuckled, "She makes the best cocoa, but she doesn't make it until this evening." He said in way of explanation.

"Too bad," Ed grinned, and then waited until he was allowed to shove his face with food, Envy shook his head. Humans.

Soon they were finished and headed to the living room, Envy wouldn't admit it, but he wanted to see these presents.

"Alright, I think there were a few for each of you," Parenelle said smiling, Envy looked up at her and blinked in surprise.

"For me...? Really?" he asked and she smiled, Ed rubbed his head, messing up his already wild hair.

"Someone was a good boy," he teased and Envy's eyes narrowed.

"Why are you getting some? You're very naughty," he whispered quietly and was satisfied when Ed blushed.

"Shut up!" he hissed back and Envy only grinned then plopped down on the floor.

"So where are mine?" he beamed,

"You're worse than Nicholas, you are," Perenelle chuckled good naturedly, Envy shrugged innocently, she pointed to a small pile that was wrapped in green metallic paper.

"And that pile is yours Ed," she pointed to a slightly bigger pile wrapped in red velvety paper, Ed looked at it, feeling just a bit like a kid, Envy was already tearing into his, but only after he gave Ed's pile a huff and stuck his nose in the air. Ed chuckled, he was still Envy.

"What is this...?" Envy held up a sweater, it was black, he turned it over and raised an eyebrow at the words on it, "'Palmtree head'? Really? I thought they were smarter than that," he huffed, Ed was laughing into his own sweater, Envy threw his at Ed's head.

"S-sorry! It's just funny," he grinned taking the sweater off of his head, "Mine just has my flamel on it," he said holding up a crimson sweater with his black flamel on the front.

"Flamel?" Flamel asked and Ed nodded.

"That's what my symbol is called, after you," he said and he thought the man was blushing slightly.

"Well, that's very nice," he said, "Though now I feel a bit silly making your gift," he said and handed him a small box, Envy found his own matching box and opened his along with Ed.

"Hey this is actually cool," Envy said holding up a silver pendant in the shape of his ouroboros, "But I don't know how to feel to know you were staring at my legs," he smirked at the old man, Ed threw the black sweater back at him.

"Thank you, sir," he said holding up a silver pendant of the flamel, "It's great," he said and the man waved his hand nonchalantly.

"Oh it was nothing, I'm quiet skilled at making metal," he said Ed set the necklace on top of his carefully folded sweater.

"Who was the sweater from?" he asked while picking up the paper and looking at the name tag, "_Happy Christmas From The Weasley's_, Oh I should have figured from yours, the twins and Ron probably sent us these," he chuckled Envy scowled.

"Figures, I wish I'd gotten them something...like a pile of shit," he said and Ed snorted.

"Where would you get the shit?" he asked, Envy stuck his nose in the air.

"I'd figure something out," Ed only laughed and grabbed another present, opening to find a scarf, Envy pulled his own scarf out of it's wrapping.

"How do I look?" he asked, wrapping the green scarf around his neck, grinning.

"Kind of stupid, the scarf looks nice though," he said and Envy scowled and took it off.

"Oh no, dear please, I think it looks lovely," Perenelle said and pulled out her camera, "You both need to put them on so I can take a picture," she said pulling out her camera.

"Did you make them?" Ed asked wrapping his own crimson scarf around his neck as she nodded.

"Alright get together, you're friends you can get closer than that," she kept telling them to get closer until Ed was practically in Envy's lap.

"Adorable!" she said and then snapped a few pictures, "I bet they'll turn out lovely," she beamed.

"Of course dear, let them finish," Flamel chuckled, Ed grabbed another present and pulled out a book, "The Modern Analysis of Historical Alchemy," Ed red aloud and then shook his head, "Hermione, of course," he chuckled, Envy snatched the book and opened it.

"Told you she wanted you," Envy said pointing at a hand written note inside the cover, "_Dearest Edward, I hope this finds you well. I was thinking of you and saw this book, it was a wonderful coincidence! I hope you enjoy it, I know how much you like alchemy, I hope this may clear up any_-" Envy let out a laugh in the middle of reading aloud, "-_any _misconceptions_ that you may have learned in your studies_." He looked up at Ed with glee, "Oh this is good," he cackled, "_I have enjoyed our time together immensely and hope we can expand-_" Envy choked on laughter, "-_expand our relationship beyond what it is now. I know we are mentally-_" Envy nearly died laughing now, Ed was trying to decide if he should die of embarrassment or kill Envy, but he couldn't help but smile, Envy was enjoying himself, and he was glad he was laughing and not plotting Hermione's death. "_-mentally compatible, as we both have a deep love of books. I am hoping that when we return to school we can delve into our studies and make our relationship truly one for the 'books' as it were, forever yours Hermione. _And she signed with a little heart," Envy finished, "I hope you know that I won't allow you to 'delve' into anything, unless it's me," he smirked.

Ed threw a box at his head, he ducked and laughed harder.

"You're a menace," he said, Envy only continued to laugh, Ed snatched his book back and then set it aside and opened his other presents, one was several chocolate shaped frogs and the other was a sugar quill set.

"Harry and Ron," he said nodding, "Buying candy, I remember running down to the general store with Al and buying candy with him," he smiled.

"I remember the first time I tasted blood, that was like candy," Envy said laying on the ground and looked up at Ed.

"Yeah, well you're weird," he said grinning down at him, he leaned over him, resting on his arm on the other side of Envy's face.

"And you're normal?" Envy asked back sticking his tongue out, Ed rolled his eyes and bent down kissing him gently, forgetting they weren't alone. But Perenelle didn't mind, she clicked a few pictures.

"Dear," Flamel chuckled quietly, she put her finger to her lips and winked, they were cute together, she didn't want to ruin the moment.

Ed and Envy stayed with the Flamels for a while longer than the break lasted, but neither of them really minded.

One day Perenelle called Envy into the kitchen as he walked past he popped his head in, "What?" he asked, she waved him over the table.

"The pictures are all done," she smiled and showed them to Envy, his eyes widened at the sight of them.

"Holy crap! We're moving!" He gasped and snatched them up and brought them up close to his face. "I just thought the paintings in the school moved! Cool..." he grinned and watched as Ed and himself rolled around on the ground at Christmas, while in another they were 'snogging'. He grinned, "These are awesome."

"I'm glad you like them, I made two copies, you two can keep those," she said and he beamed.

"Oi Shrimp!" he called before he skipped off to go find Ed, he found him sitting in the library reading one of Flamel's alchemy books.

"Eeeeedwaaaard, look!" Envy shoved the pictures in his face, and waited. Ed scowled at first but then his eyes widened.

"Whoa! We're moving! That's cool, I saw some on the newspaper, but it's way more awesome seeing us in them," he laughed and then saw exactly what they were doing in the second picture.

"Oh my gate, they saw us kissing!" he squeaked and Envy nodded.

"Yup, they're old they don't care," Envy said nonchalantly, Ed was still blushing Envy rolled his eyes and then slipped onto the chair and took Ed's face in his hands.

"I went out the other day while you were busy, I did some research," he muttered bringing his lips close to Ed's, "I know what to do to give you the most pleasure imaginable," he said and then light flashed over him.

Suddenly Ed was holding a smaller waist and a softer chest, lusher hair that flowed around less muscular shoulders, slender legs and a more feminine face.

"I know how to make you moan so loud...you may scream," she whispered, even her voice was feminine.

"E-Envy..." he gasped and then blushed, "W-we can't do that here..." he said licking his lips and then quickly added, "Not that I don't want to! I mean...you look...wow...but not when they could walk in on us," he whispered and Envy groaned.

"I knew you were gonna say thaaat," she pouted, "I got all womanly too, down there actually has something," he said.

"You mean you have a-?" Ed squeaked his face went seven shades of red, "O-oh..."

"You like?" Envy asked, batting lush lashes and smiling sweetly with plumper lips, Ed nodded.

"Y-yes...but...oh gate, please Envy..." he begged, Envy wasn't sure for what though.

"Well...we could go into the bedroom..." she suggested and Ed looked around and then shook his head.

"No...we...can wait until we get back to Hogwarts and then have total privacy...and then...and then..." his eyes raked over Envy's body and he was having a very hard time of controlling himself.

"And then I can make you scream," she finished and then sighed, "Fine, fine, but I get you for as long as I want," she poked his chest before getting off of his lap, "And we go back tomorrow," she said walking out of the library, her hips swaying temptingly.

Ed had to use all of his will power to tell little Ed to calm down, he took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes, Envy hadn't realized how close her crotch had been to Ed's, and it had made Ed extremely excited, girls really were lovely. And Envy as a girl...damn.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Do come visit once more before you leave, dears, it was lovely having you," Perenelle said giving Ed another hug since Envy refused one.

"It really was nice talking with you Edward, your world's alchemy sounds intriguing, I would love to someday go there," Flamel sighed wistfully, Ed smiled, and shrugged. He doubted that would happen, but no point in being negative.

"Oh! Wait I almost forgot," Perenelle gasped and then ran off returning a moment later with a small pot which held one of the starflowers, "I wanted to give you one, when you have a wish, use it, but only if it's a wish you both have," she said, waggling her finger at them.

"Alright," Ed said and gave Envy a look who was rolling his eyes at the woman, she was still holding onto that? Sheesh.

"Right, well, let's go, Pipsqueak," Envy said picking up the bag that held their presents and Ed took the flower.

"Thank you, you were both so great to us, even if one of us was-" Envy cleared his throat, "-impatient," the other two chuckled.

"Don't even worry about it Edward, it was like having kids again," Flamel said, "It was really quite enjoyable," he said and his wife nodded in agreement.

"Now off you go," she said shooing them away, smiling when Nicholas put his arm around her.

"Thanks," Ed said even as Envy groaned and stepped into the fire, a little less hesitantly than before.

"Go, he _is_ impatient," Perenelle grinned. Ed laughed and followed after him.

Ed came back into their quarters and then was assaulted by a very female Envy, he nearly dropped the flower but was able to put it on the table just before Envy backed him into a chair, her mouth on Ed's biting and nibbling at his lips, her tongue fighting with Ed's. Ed's arms wrapped around her waist and he moaned loudly, pleasing Envy immensely, until there was a loud knock on the door.

"Dammit," Envy groaned, "Just ignore it," she whispered into Ed's neck, licking and kissing it, but Ed sighed.

"It might be important," he panted, Envy sucked on his ear, and he groaned, "Or...not," he moaned and Envy chuckled.

"Are you ready...?" Envy asked quietly, and Ed looked her straight in the eyes for a moment, she would stop if he said no, and that made him smile.

"Yeah, I am," he replied and Envy beamed before she attacked his lips again and then dragged him to the bedroom, she stripped his clothes on the way, they trailed all the way to the bed.

Envy pushed Ed down, "I'm glad, I would have to go find some poor innocent if you weren't," she said and Ed wasn't sure if she was teasing or not, and then her mouth engulfed his nipple and he really didn't care.

Envy was licking and kissing and rubbing his body like she was worshiping it and Ed couldn't help the sounds coming out of him, which was obviously what she was going for.

"I'm addicted to the sounds you make," she whispered into his ear before she licked it and gave it a nice long suck. Ed groaned and wiggled a bit impatiently.

"Envy..." he panted and she hummed, "Please..." he begged and she hummed in satisfaction, her hand moved down to his member, caressing it lovingly, he moaned softly.

"If I'd known this was all it took for you to beg...I would have tried it sooner," she smirked and he grunted, tangling his fingers in her hair.

"Like you would have touched me like this before," he gasped and she laughed, kissing him just as she gripped him.

"Dirty human," she said fondly, Ed would have laughed, if he wasn't busy moaning. Envy kissed him again and started to move her hand, getting him worked up. Before he lost it she stopped and he groaned.

"Envy..." she cut him off with a kiss, she had to transform out of her clothes before they continued. She pulled back and let the red light run over her body, taking away her clothes. She looked back at Ed to see him watching.

"You sure know how to make a body," he whispered, looking her over with wide appreciative eyes, her skin was smooth, her curves were perfect, her breasts weren't too big or too small, her hips were the right size for holding and her hair tumbled around her shoulder's attractively. She was perfect to look from head to toe and back, she was amazing.

"Oh stop you'll make me blush," she sneered, he snorted and then gasped, she'd raised her self up and was lowering herself onto him.

"Envy..." he gasped, his hands gripped her thighs, "Shit..." she leaned forward and kissed him until he was all the way in her.

"Holy shit, Envy..." he moaned and Envy smiled, she loved hearing that, the noises and almost the reverence in Ed's voice as he said her name, she didn't want anyone else to get those noises out of Ed.

Envy started to move slowly, rocking her hips forward, Ed moaned even more loudly, Envy lowered her lips to his, kissing him softly swallowing his moans and gasps.

Soon Envy's pace wasn't fast enough and Ed grabbed her shoulders and then rolled them over pinning her to the bed.

"Holy crap Ed, didn't know you had that in you," she muttered, somewhat impressed, then she hummed, he was sucking at her throat, she didn't feel it like he did, but she knew he liked to try to give her pleasure too, it was sweet, almost.

He hurried the pace, going faster, slamming his hips into hers, she was sure that if she was human he would bruise her, not to mention the hard grip his automail had on her hip. She couldn't find it in herself to mind, seeing Ed almost violent in his pleasure was equally pleasurable for her, just not in the same way.

"Shit, shit, Envy..." he moaned into her neck, she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, moving her hips up and wrapping her legs around his back moving hers in time with his, she knew he was close.

She took his ear between her lips sucking it lightly, "Come for me, Edward," she whispered and then he cried out loudly, his body arched in euphoria, and then he collapsed on top of her panting heavily.

She snorted, "Elegant," she said, he only grunted in reply, she laughed nuzzling his neck, "Tired?" she asked and he nodded. "Are you going to sleep on me again?" he nodded again.

"I read somewhere that sex is a calorie burning activity," he muttered, Envy only started laughing.

"Idiot, then go get some food!" she snorted and he shook his head snuggling against her.

"Dun wanna move," he muttered, Envy rolled her eyes.

"If you fall asleep now you'll wake up late and won't be able to stalk the kids tomorrow," she said and he poked her boob.

"I'm not the stalker here," he said she grinned.

"Right, right," she replied, "Come on, up, I get bored when you sleep on me," she said he sighed and rolled over pulling out of her. He'd made somewhat of a mess.

"Up, Pipsqueak," she said kneeling, he opened a golden eye and blushed, he could see that between her legs there was some of his 'mess' dripping down her thigh. She noticed his gaze and looked down.

"Oh...right...wanna lick it off?" she asked sweetly, he spluttered and she cackled softly, "Guess you'd better clean me up...hmmm?" she purred and didn't give him a chance to protest, dragging him to the bathroom.

They didn't come out for another hour, Envy really was having a lot of fun with Ed's body. He flopped on the couch and she looked down at him and then transformed back into his normal androgynous form.

"Weren't you going to eat?" he asked and Ed's stomach growled in response, "Jeeze, it's like you've been starved," he said and Ed laughed, then he looked up at him.

"Envy, what do you think...of...well us...and what we're doing?" he asked, Envy looked at him more closely for a moment then looked away.

"I don't know, I just know that I like it. I don't want it to stop, and I don't want anyone else doing that to you, and...knowing I was the first, makes me really happy," he said looking back at Ed, "It makes me feel something I never have before," he said. Ed smiled at him then grabbed his hand.

"I'm glad I was able to let you feel that, whatever it is," he said and squeezed his hand, Envy stared at him, he looked over Ed's face, his eyes phased through several colors before landing on an imitation of Ed's, then leaned over him.

"You just make sure you don't let any one else let you moan like that, those sounds belong to me," he whispered and then kissed Ed again, just as there was another knock on the door.

"Again?" Envy growled at the door, Ed only laughed then kissed his cheek, then smirked at him.

"You just had me for two hours, you need to share," he said Envy puffed his cheeks out and pouted.

"May _need_ to, don't _want_ to," he muttered even as Ed was standing up to answer the door, he opened it to see Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George.

"Oh hey guys," he said smiling, Envy sulked as he walked over.

"Hey Ed," Ron and Harry said together.

"Hello Edward," Hermione said smiling, "We were on our way to supper and wanted to check if you were back, we came by earlier too, but you weren't home yet," she said.

"Oh yeah, I was here I was just...distracted," he said trying not to blush, Envy smirked, "Dinner sounds great. You coming Envy?" He turned and Envy shrugged and made a face.

"No...I don't need to be around humans right now...I think I'll go have some fun in the forest, there are some things I can kill," he said.

"Bloodlust is a hobby for you...isn't it?" he asked and Envy nodded, smirking. "Right, well...clean up after, please," he sighed and then waved, closing the door behind himself.

"So how was the holiday for you?" Fred asked.

"We were starting to wonder if you were coming back," George said.

"Oh they were good, thanks for the presents, by the way, it was a nice surprise, which reminds me...Envy liked to throw that sweater at me." he said glancing at the twins who smirked.

"Mum was wondering what was going to happen to it," Fred chuckled.

"Did he ever put it on?" George asked looking eager, Ed shook his head and both twins frowned.

"Why not?" they asked in unison, Ed wondered what would have happened if he had.

"He doesn't need to change his clothes," he said shrugging, the twins blinked.

"So, Edward, did you receive our gifts as well?" Hermione asked, Ron and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, did the frogs scare you?" Ron asked grinning, Ed smirked.

"No, but Envy did have a lot of fun stepping on them," he said remembering how Envy hopped around the room smashing the frogs, Ed had been laughing too hard at the look on his face to care.

"And mine? Did it come in use?" Hermione asked, her eyes bright, Ed didn't want to dash her hopes but he didn't think that her firm belief in wrong information was good.

"Not really, most of the information is outdated and completely wrong," he said and he watched Hermione blink. He also saw the twins grin at each other and Harry and Ron trying hard not to laugh, they were probably enjoying seeing her being wrong for the first time in her life.

"W-wrong?" she asked and then shook her head, "No it can't be, that was the newest edition, published last year, written by the most prominent historical Alchemist alive," she said, "You must have misunderstood it."

"No," he sighed as they walked into the great hall, taking seats at the Gryffindor table, "I understood it fine," he said and she shook her head.

"Hermione, I'm the youngest State Alchemist alive where I come from...I'm considered a genius, a protege," he said normally he didn't brag but, he needed some credentials here, "I know you don't really understand that, but it's true. I'm a Major in the military, the Fullmetal Alchemist, the 'People's Alchemist'," he rolled his eyes at that one, "I know a lot about alchemy, more than anyone alive, except maybe my brother, I know things no one else does, I've been through more than most people have, it's led to my excess knowledge. That book is a bunch of crap," he shrugged.

"It can't be! I thought you loved books!" she gasped looking at him horrified.

"I do, when they're correct, full of helpful information, though most of the books I read are full of theories...I know you were trying to help...actually I know you were trying to prove me wrong, but I know a lot more about Alchemy than you ever can...I've learned stuff you can't get from books," he finished and he watched as her eyes started to tear up.

"I know you're wrong! I've read about it! That book was supposed to help!" she shouted and then stood up and ran off, the boys were biting their lips, the twins lost it, laughing hard. Ron and Harry were looking at each other.

"You'd better go after her," Ed said, "Being told you're wrong is never a good feeling." The boys nodded and went after her, though Ron was looking longingly at the food, he was dragged off by Harry.

"Did you tell the girl your pants weren't open for business?" Envy asked plopping down next to Ed, smirking, he smelled of blood, but Ed didn't say anything about that.

"No," Ed rolled his eyes and started to eat, "I told her the book was wrong, she's so dependent on books, that might hinder her someday." he said and Envy grumbled.

"You're no fun," he sighed, "I guess it's good I'm the mean one...I wouldn't want any competition," he said and Ed laughed.

"Oh right, you couldn't handle that, could you?" he said grinning.

"I would have to kill you," Envy sighed, "I'm the only Envy allowed." Ed laughed just as a boy walked over with two other boys flanking him.

"I see you made Granger run off blubbering, for that you deserve some respect," he held out his hand, "Draco Malfoy." Envy raised his eyebrows then set his chin on Ed's shoulder.

"Trying too hard to be bad," he whispered in his ear, Ed tried hard not to laugh, he took Draco's hand with his automail. The boy didn't seem to notice.

"Uh...hi, Ed Elric," he said back, "I didn't make her cry, she was upset about a book," he said not really lying, only bending the truth.

"Well there was blubbering, that's what matters," Draco said waving his hand about, ignoring Envy.

"Uh...right," Ed frowned, "Did you need something?" he asked and the boy sniffed in an offended kind of way.

"I was going to offer a seat at the Slytherin table, we're much better than them," he waved his hands at the twins who stuck their tongues out at him and then mocked him simultaneously behind his back. Ed cracked a grin.

"Sorry, but I'm good, I'm only okay with having one stuck up asshole around me," he said grinning at Envy, who flipped him off.

"See if I'm ever nice to you again," he said and Ed grinned wider, "As for you brat...really stop trying so hard, you're way too much of a mama's boy to be a bad boy, go run off to her." Envy waved his hand at Draco who went red.

"You have no right to talk about my mother, you- you- hussy!" he snapped, Envy stared at him for a full minutes before he broke out laughing.

"Was that the best you could come up with? Wait, are you the one who calls the black haired boy 'scarhead'? Is that really all you can think of? That's just awful! I can tell you right now, you're a little weasel with a big ego and a small package who likes to spend daddy's money. You're nothing but talk, if you didn't have these two goons with you, you'd be too scared to even go piss by yourself, really brat, learn something from a master." He quickly moved his face inches from Draco's, "Attitude is nothing on this side, you have to have blood on your hands for anything to matter, got it?" he whispered, smirking maliciously at the boy.

Draco scrambled back and spluttered for a moment looking terrified, it took him a while to even gather a semblance of self control, and then he stomped his foot.

"My Father will hear about this!" he squeaked and whipped around and stomped off, the two bigger boys following after him.

"Envy..." Ed said trying to scold him, but he was too busy trying not to laugh to try too hard, "That was mean, funny but mean...you'd better be careful...you don't want to lose the use of your mouth," he said and Envy cackled.

"No one can take that away from me," he grinned and then shrugged, "Well...I'm going to go back to killing, I got all cooled off but now, I got myself all worked up," he sighed and then waved and walked away.

"Hey Ed...who is that guy...really?" Fred asked, watching Envy leave, "He's...he's..."

"Different," George finished, Fred nodded in agreement.

"Envy is...well...I can't really say, he is different that's true...but he's not bad really...just not like us," Ed said and shrugged, "His life is a bit complicated, more than mine even," he chuckled, "You just have to get on his good side, he's...Envy."

The twins stared at him and then looked at each other then back, "Right, whatever you say Ed," George said, Fred only shook his head, they were pretty sure they'd figured something out.

"What?" Ed asked blinking, "_What?_"

He got two too suspiciously innocent smiles in reply.


	13. Chapter 13

Two things:

I just realized some of my splits vanished. T^T Poo.

Second thing. I have gotten a number of reviews about how much 'sex' or 'smut' I've had in my stories. And you know what? Fine. If it's not enough or too much I'll stop posting since I can't seem to please ANYONE. And by the way, I'm sorry that MY interpretation of a female Envy doesn't fit YOURS, holy fucking cow, crazy how that works. I never mentioned any of the things you said so if you don't like it don't read.

Consider this my last update. Goodbye.

Chapter 13

Ed thought it was interesting that he and Envy treated each other the same, well almost the same but had random makeout sessions or some friendlier activities in between bouts and arguments. He did like it when Envy touched him though, but he had seen a few times when he shied away from other people touching him, but he more saw when people avoided touching him in the first place, he supposed he did give off a not so friendly vibe. But Envy seemed fine just spending time with Ed, he even smiled at him, they didn't even have to be talking to each other, Envy would just smile at him, that made Ed smile too and feel very warm inside.

He wasn't sure what it was, but Envy actually did make him happy, he would argue with him, talk about books with him and then spoil him in bed, it was something he couldn't say no to, it was so nice, it made him feel good. There was only one thing that was wrong here. The only thing he felt guilty about...

Al. He hadn't thought of him in the past few weeks and it made him feel terrible, Al was probably worried sick while working on finding the way to his body by himself, and here he was making friends with their enemy. He shouldn't be doing this, regardless of how happy it made him, and it really did, while on the road he didn't have time for things like this. But Al...Al was his everything, he had to find a way to get his body back. He just had to. He'd _promised._

After that decision Ed spent most of his time in the Library, diving into the thousands of tomes that he was able to get his hands on, he was in a different world he was going to find a way to get his brother's body back. He didn't notice when Hermione came to study next to him from time to time, he did notice when Envy came by, because Envy was starting to get irritated, very irritated.

"You said that two hours ago, Ed! 'Ten more minutes, I'm almost done.' You always say that! You haven't slept in your bed in two weeks! You haven't talked to me in longer!" he hissed, "What the hell is your problem?"

"Nothing, I just need to find a way to get Al's body back, just because I'm in a different world doesn't mean I shouldn't be avoiding that problem. When we came here I was stunned and blinded by the novelty and the absurdity of this world, I forgot about Al. I can't do that to him." He didn't even look up from his book.

"So you're going to forget about me now?" he scowled, "Fine!" he stomped off, and as short as his temper was, he got lonely quickly and came back just as quickly.

"You're going to kill yourself if you don't stop soon, don't expect me to clean up your sorry ass after you end up as a pile of shit on this desk," he hissed, Ed didn't reply. Envy left again, feeling very scorned, it took longer this time, but he did come back.

"Did I do something wrong? Is it because I'm rough? I don't have to be, I can change. What did I do? Just say something dammit!" He hit the table with his fists and then lowered his head, setting his forehead on the cool wood, burying his fingers in his hair, "What did I do?" he whined piteously.

"Envy..." Ed finally looked up, "That's not-" but Envy was already standing and turning away. Ed didn't think he'd come back this time. He swallowed, it was better this way, they were enemies, they never should have become friends. He knew this...but it hurt to see Envy walking away, his shoulders hunched and his head down. Even as Ed stared at him, he knew Envy could feel it, he knew but even then...

He didn't turn back.

"Trouble in paradise?" Ed jumped when a voice spoke next to his ear, he turned to see one of the twins.

"Looks like you're being a bad boyfriend," Ed turned to see the other on his other side, Ed frowned at them.

"What are you talking about? We are not-" he started but stopped, he was going to say they weren't together, but they kind of were, weren't they?

"Face it Ed, you're together," Fred chuckled, "I don't know what you see in a guy that barely wears clothes and likes to kill things, but I'm not one to judge," he said holding his hands up.

"Yeah, or has severe anger issues and likes to beat you up, but hey, we all have our kinks," George shrugged. Ed groaned, oh great.

"It's complicated, I-" he began but was quickly interrupted.

"It always is, but what _isn't_ complicated was that when you're with him, you were around us more and you were happy," Fred said.

"No matter how much of an ass he is," George added quickly, "Though...he was happier too you know, is this reading really giving you something that's worth losing something else?"

Ed stared at them. "You know for two thirteen year olds you're really nosy..." he said and then grunted, "and probably right." They grinned.

"Despite what people think, we do actually listen." Fred said, nodding.

"To mum when she spouts about her silly Witch Weekly romance advice column stories." George rolled his eyes.

"But we listen," Fred said nodding, "Seriously, mate, think about it," he said and then shrugged, and then both of them left without another word.

Ed groaned, they were right, he hadn't found anything useful, he'd been studying for a month, and he'd found nothing. There was absolutely nothing useful, only magical theories and techniques that he didn't need to know how to do. He was losing Envy...and gaining nothing in return.

He set his head on the table and grunted, this sucked. He stood quickly and decided, he was going to spend time with Envy until they had to leave...and maybe. Just maybe once they got back too.

"Edward?" Ed turned to see Hermione carrying a stack of books, "Hi, I was wondering if maybe-" He walked past her, patting her head on the way, like he would his brother's.

"Maybe later, I have to go find Envy," he said and ran off, not noticing the sad look she had on her face as he left.

He made it to the guest quarters and flew into the room, "Envy!" He called looking around expecting him to be there, but he wasn't, he searched the bedroom and the bathroom, but he wasn't there.

Ed looked around in worry, where could he have gone? Was he really that hurt by it? Probably, Envy was pretty sensitive, though he'd punch Ed in the face for saying so. Even then, Ed had to find him.

Ed tried his hardest, he looked everywhere, the great hall, some class rooms, the lake, the lawn, Gryffindor common room, everywhere he could think of, but he couldn't find him anywhere. He came back exhausted, he waited by the window hoping he could spot him, but he fell asleep he was pretty tired, wondering where the homunculus had run off to, and hoping he could forgive him.

Envy walked into the room after several hours away, he stopped at the sight of Ed on the window seat, the slightly open window blowing in cool air making Ed's bangs move gently, his jacket wrapped around him, he looked very appealing, but Envy wasn't going to think of that, he was still upset, well at this point he was indifferent. If Ed didn't want him, why should he want Ed? He hadn't expected to see him there, he had been in the library for weeks, what on earth would he be doing in here?

He walked over to the window and closed it with a snap, Ed woke with a start. The first thing he saw was Envy's arm retreating, he swallowed and turned about to talk, but Envy beat him to it.

"What are you doing here?" he grunted. Ed noticed he wouldn't look at him, he must have really hurt him.

"I...I came after you," he said, "You weren't here...I looked everywhere..." he mumbled looking down at his lap, "I wanted to say sorry," he saw Envy turn to look at him.

"Sorry...?" he repeated, Ed looked up and nodded.

"I shouldn't have ignored you and I'm sorry," he said, "I...guess I was scared." he murmured.

"Scared of what?" Envy asked, frowning and crossing his arms. Ed swallowed again and took a deep breath.

"Scared of...well...my...feelings," he muttered and then went red, why was he talking about his feelings? He was a guy! Guys didn't do feelings! Not to mention that wasn't even what he'd want ed to say, he was going to apologize for being an idiot, where did this come from? He glanced at Envy who was staring at him.

"You're scared of your feelings? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," he said, looking unamused. Ed flailed a bit, almost falling off the window seat.

"No you-" he flushed, "I mean... " he looked down and sighed, "I like you a lot...I mean I have to to let you...well do what you do to me, I think...I just..."

"You just?" Envy mocked and then rolled his eyes, "Yeah whatever, I'm-" Ed lunged forward and grabbed his hand, tugging him around, he gripped his arms and then pulled him forward, regretting that Envy was taller than him, but he still got his lips. Envy didn't move, but he did twitch, so Ed knew he wanted to.

"I'm sorry Envy...will you forgive me?" he asked, it took a very long time, but eventually Envy's arms wrapped around Ed.

"No one has ever asked for my forgiveness before...I don't think I can really offer it," he said, "But I'll take whatever comes after it," he said Ed laughed in relief.

"Yeah, what was I thinking?" he asked Envy shrugged.

"I was wondering if you were thinking at all," Ed punched him in the shoulder, but he grinned anyway before he decided to suck Ed's face off. He did get his revenge however, he had figured Ed's body out well enough by now to use it against him, Ed didn't get to reach his peak until Envy felt he deserved it. And that took a very long time.

Envy stared at Ed while he slept, his blond head resting on his pale shoulder, he'd been trying to say something but his blumbering didn't allow for that. He was a bit curious to know what he wanted to say, but maybe it was better if he didn't. The whole feeling things he'd been getting into were starting get overwhelming. But still he was really curious, and maybe it wasn't anything bad. It might be best if he asked now though, and hopefully Ed would stay sleeping.

"Hey Shrimp?" he whispered, Ed mumbled, "What was it you wanted to say earlier?" he asked quietly, Ed took a deep breath and nuzzled Envy's neck, and Envy didn't think it had worked when he spoke.

"I just...wan'...to stay...with you..." he muttered, throwing his arm over Envy's chest, "...'m happy..." he breathed. Envy grinned, hey this was pretty cool.

"What makes you happy?" he asked, running his fingers through the blond bangs gently.

"Yer...smile...and..." he trailed off and Envy pouted.

"My smile? Really? That's lame..." he grumbled to himself, "What are you scared of?" he asked, and Ed grumbled again he frowned in his sleep and Envy held his metaphorical breath.

Ed moved a bit and then relaxed again, "Losing..." he answered in a light breath, Envy looked down at him.

"Losing what?" he asked, petting his hair again, tracing his face like he would do to him, it did feel really good.

"Al...you...everything..." Envy felt himself get very warm, Ed really cared about him, enough to put him in the same category as his brother.

"You won't lose me Ed, you're stuck with me now...whether you like it or not," he promised, "I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you know, because you're mine now...there's nothing you can do about it."

"Good," Ed said, "Not going to let you get rid of me anyway, even if you are an asshole," he said and Envy blushed.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked and Ed chuckled sleepily, kissing Envy's neck.

"Since you asked 'loosing what?', what were you doing?" he asked, sleepy gold eyes blinked up at him.

"Uh...nothing..." he coughed, "I was just asking questions...do you really care about me?" he asked quietly.

"I really do, though I don't know why, jerk, taking advantage of my sleep talking," he huffed and Envy grinned then nuzzled his face.

"I guess I care about you too, though I'm not sure what that all entails..." he said shrugging, Ed hummed and took a strand of his long black hair and twirled it between his fingers.

"Caring...well it entails making sure someone is okay, making sure they're happy, protecting them when they need it, listening, lo-" he coughed, "And...and loving them." he murmured.

"Loving...?" Envy repeated and then shrugged, "Whatever, I can do that. All of it, because...I'm better than any shrimpy human," he grinned.

"Is that a challenge?" Ed growled, Envy smirked.

"I think it was," he purred.

"You are so going down," Ed declared and then rolled over on top of Envy, Envy flipped them over.

"Bring it on, Pipsqueak, I like watching you flail," he hissed, his eyes twinkling, Ed spluttered and started flailing. Envy laughed. Hard.

Ed spent a lot of time with Envy after that, Ed found out that Envy liked to tease when he was giddy. He liked to tease a lot. Ed had to run to the Gryffindor common room sometimes, but eventually Envy followed. He wouldn't do anything while they were there, but he didn't want to be too far from Ed. When Ed was around other people, Envy got a little possessive, it was cute, just as long as he didn't take it too far. But other than that, relaxing on one of the comfy couches in the common room was fun.

Envy hopped up onto Ed's lap and meowed, in his black cat form, he looked up at him with sad kitty eyes.

"No," Ed said and Envy mewed sadly, "No, I'm not a kitty lover like Al," he huffed, Envy pouted and then ran off only to return a few moments later in his human form.

"You're no fun," he said crossing his arms and tapping his foot, "All I want to do is make you wiggle," he smirked. Ed rolled his eyes, glad everyone was too busy to care what they were doing.

"I'm so sure," Ed said and Envy shrugged then flopped on Ed's lap, Ed grunted, "You're heavy."

"Are you calling me fat?" Envy pouted teasingly, Ed snorted.

"No I'm calling you gargantuan, seriously, not even Armstrong could pick you up," he said and Envy shrugged.

"Probably not," he agreed but then leaned towards his neck and kissed it gently, "Armstrong can't do this either, ever," he purred and licked Ed's neck.

"Oh gross, don't say that...ewww," he grumbled and Envy chuckled taking his ear in his mouth sucking on it.

"Glad you think so," he said, worming his hand into Ed's jacket.

"Envy..." he muttered, "Not in front of impressionable school children," he grumbled Envy pulled back and threw his hands up in the air.

"I can't beat you up in front of the impressionable school children I can't screw you in front of them, what can I do?" he asked, but he was smirking widely.

"You can sit and be a good boy," Ed said a little flushed, he could see several people whispering and grinning at them, and it was embarrassing, but oh well.

"But I'm naughty, you know that," Envy laughed, Ed sighed and rolled his eyes, Envy wasn't so bad, he really wasn't, Ed noticed he'd even stopped going out to the forest to kill things recently too, it was pretty nice.

He looked around at the others, there were some girls giggling at them some boys making disgusted faces, and Ed remembered Envy looked like a boy...sometimes.

"Hey Envy...could you maybe...be your girl self? Not that there's anything wrong with this form, but...a lot of people think it's...weird," he said and Envy cocked his head to the side then shrugged and then changed into his female form. Girls eyes widened at the sight and they started talking behind their hands, the boys stopped looking disgusted, started looking shocked and finished looking horny. Envy made a very good looking woman.

"Better?" she asked, and smiled when he nodded staring at her, "So it's bad for me to be with you normally?" she asked and Ed shrugged, running his fingers through her soft hair.

"Well, I don't particularly mind because I know you're not really either...but you look kind of like a boy, for some people that's not normal," he said and Envy nodded, then set her head on his shoulder and closed her long lashed eyes.

"Oh...humans are strange," she murmured Ed chortled softly.

"I agree," he said kissing her gently, "We're quite strange."

Ed smiled and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again before looking around, the others were no longer interested, if they were just a normal couple, then there was nothing risque to gossip about. But Ed saw a pair of hazel eyes looking at him looking very hurt, tears pooling, threatening to spill. Then he watched as a bushy brown head turned around and left the common room.

"Hermione," He sighed, Envy looked up and raised her eyebrows.

"Hm?" she asked, Ed shook his head.

"You were totally right, she saw us and ran off crying...I think I'd better go talk to her," he said, Envy pouted.

"You're way too nice," she said but did slip from his lap and crossed her arms under her chest, "Don't take too long."

"I won't," he said and kissed her once for the road before going after her.

It didn't take too long to find her, he just had to follow the trail of dropped books, he picked them up along the way. He set the pile next to her on the window seat she was crying in the corner of, he sighed and sat next to her.

"Hermione," he started but she sniffled and wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"I'm fine, really," she said between sniffles, Ed sighed.

"Hermione, I know you're hurt, and I'm sorry you had to be but..." he started and she huffed.

"You're going to tell me I was a stupid little girl for chasing after you because you were never interested like that in the first place and you could never return my feelings because you already have someone and I was delusional for ever imaging I had a chance in the first place," she sobbed.

"Well not in quite so many words, but something like that," Ed grumbled, he grabbed a piece of blank paper from one of her notebooks and clapped turning it into a cotton handkerchief then handed it to her. "Hermione, you're eleven, you still have plenty of time to find the guy that's right for you, not to mention I don't know how long I'll be staying here, I'm going to leave by the end of the year and probably never come back, I would have no way to contact you, you wouldn't want that anyway, even if it was possible." he said and she thought about it then nodded blowing her nose in the hankie.

"I know...I just...you're smart...and I thought we could get together, like Einstein and his wife except I don't have a limp..." she said and Ed nodded, he didn't know who Einstein was, but he must have been important, and picky of his women if his wife had a limp.

"Right...well we don't all get who we thought we would, if you'd told me I was going to end up with Envy when you first met me...I might have hit you...maybe." he said tapping his chin. "But the other thing is...you have to wait, you might find the right guy in several years," he said.

"I suppose, but...if you could stay...would you be interested?" she asked, looking hopeful, honestly, Ed really wouldn't be, but he couldn't say that.

"If you were four years older...sure," he lied and was relieved when she beamed, then leaned over, kissed his cheek and then hopped off the seat, grabbed her books and ran off.

Ed shook his head and chuckled then went off to find Envy, he had some nuzzling and cuddling and a lot of moaning to do, he could only do that with one person after all.


	14. Chapter 14

Well I'm glad to know that some of you do enjoy my story and I'd really hate to punish all of you because a few people were being hateful. Though it does make me sad that it took the possibility of no more updates to get you guys to review. But ANYWAY. Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. I didn't realize that having sex three times in 14 chapters was 'too much'. And as a review DID point out, this story is M, so if you don't like it. Don't read.

Chapter 14

Envy and Ed could be found in the common room most days, Envy would be his female self to mollify any who were grossed out by the guy thing, he still didn't understand why. But he went along with it, he didn't mind, Ed would usually read something while running his fingers through Envy's hair, Envy loved the little touches and glances and smiles Ed would send his way, it made him feel so good he had started to feel apprehension about returning to their own world, they couldn't do this, not while they were there. He was starting to believe he had to enjoy it while it lasted, it didn't help that after several more weeks the children were talking about their end of the year exams. He was starting to get clingy and jumpy and it was worrying for Ed.

"Are you okay?" he asked one day before he was getting ready for bed, Envy shook his head and pursed his lips staring out the other window out at the grounds which were warmer and starting to get more colorful.

"Envy?" Ed asked again, letting the towel he'd been using to dry his hair rest around his shoulders. He walked over to the quiet homunculus and wrapped his arms around him, "What's wrong?"

Envy didn't answer immediately, but when he did it might have been better if he hadn't, "What made us think we could do this?" he whispered, Ed rested his head on his shoulder.

"Do what?" he asked, even though he already had a good idea.

"Be...together, we can't do this when we get back...I'll have to go back to how I was, Father will get rid of me if I change...I don't want you to die, or get hurt...it's not fair Ed...it's not fair!" he yelled turning around fast and glaring at Ed who stumbled back.

"Envy..." Ed took a hesitant step forward, "I know it's hard...I know going back home will make it hard but I think-"

"No! We should never have done this! You tricked me into it didn't you?! You're trying to make me weak so we fail!" he yelled at him, Ed stared at him wide eyed.

"No...Envy I...of course not, I didn't..." He opened and closed his mouth several times a little stunned at the sudden reappearance of Envy's old personality.

"Yes you did! You're fooling me! You don't really care!" He yelled, his fists were clenched and it looked like he was going to cry.

"Envy!" Ed cried in outrage back, but Envy was already crumpling to the floor he held his head in his hands, crunched over, rocking. Ed took a deep breath to calm himself, after the initial shock he'd gone straight to angry.

"It's not fair, it's not fair, it's not fair," he whined quietly, Ed kneeled down next to him and gently put his hand on his shoulder, Envy shook it off, but Ed was stubborn.

"Envy...you know I would never do that, not even to you." He whispered putting his hand back on him, "I never intended for this to happen...and now that it has...I don't want it to stop either." His other hand started to pet his head, smoothing his hair.

"Lying..." Envy muttered, Ed shook his head, even though Envy couldn't see.

"I'm not lying." Ed said, "I want to stay with you, I-...I love you."

Envy's head whipped up and stared at Ed in shocked silence.

"Y-you what?" he gasped, Ed looked at him straight on.

"I love you. I will do whatever it takes to keep you in my life like this, even if it means changing how things are in our world, we will find a way." He said determined.

"O-oh." Envy squeaked his eyes wide, Ed _loved _him, love! For him, Envy the worst sin. He couldn't believe it, but he had to because right now he was feeling amazing, warm and light and giddy and light headed. "D-do you really?" he asked and Ed laughed lightly he leaned forward and pecked Envy's lips.

"I really do," he smiled, "I was pretty surprised too, don't get me wrong I was in denial for weeks, but...it's true, no one has made me feel the way you do, and I mean outside of the moaning." he said and Envy grinned.

"Wow..." he said and beamed, "Wow..." he wiggled happily and then tackled Ed to the ground, "You love me! I feel so stupid, but I'm too happy to care!"

Ed laughed, hugging Envy tightly, "And I'll tell you how ever many times you'd like to hear it," he said and Envy nuzzled him.

"Oh you're going to regret saying that," he sang, "Say it again!"

"I love you,"

"Again!"

"I love you,"

Envy cackled happily hugging Ed tightly to him, Ed smiled he'd never seen Envy this happy before, and he was glad he was the one who made him so, he hugged him back.

"We will figure something out," he said, "we will be together, I promise."

"I promise too," Envy replied, still feeling stupidly giddy, but hell he didn't care, Ed loved _him._ Him of all people! It was amazing to feel this way.

Envy and Ed stayed together all night, it was probably the best nights either of them had, and they didn't even have to take their clothes off.

"Hey Ed...why is the flower that lady gave us pulsating?" Envy asked one day, Ed walked out of the bathroom and he looked at the flower in question.

"I...do not know," he said slowly the flower was in fact pulsating, glowing softly in a steady beat, "That is really weird."

"Uh...yeah it really is," Envy poked it and it glowed back, "Hee..." he poked it again and it glowed, "Heheheheh," he poked his finger out once more and Ed slapped his hand.

"Stop it," he said and then thought, "Hey do you remember what she said about the flower?" he asked and Envy shrugged.

"Maybe," he said, "Something about a wish...?" he shrugged.

"You wanna try?" Ed grinned, Envy laughed.

"Why Mr. Elric, I never took you for the superstitions type," Envy purred, Ed laughed and waved his hand.

"I'm not, but hey, what could happen?" he asked and Envy shrugged.

"We might explode, you do make a lot of things explode," he said Ed scowled.

"Accidentally destroy a few buildings once and you can never catch a break," he mumbled, Envy laughed.

"So, what will we wish for?" he asked looking excited.

"World peace?" Ed suggested with a cheeky grin, Envy made a disgusted face.

"How about world domination, it's practically the same thing," he suggested back, at which Ed rolled his eyes.

"We should do something...just for us," Ed said tapping his fingers on the table, "We could wish for us to stay together..."

"Getting all grossly romantic huh?" Envy teased then he shrugged, "Why the hell not?" Ed laughed.

"It's not going to work, that's something we have to figure out, so you're right, why not?" he grinned, "Now let's see, how do we word it?"

"It has to be worded right?" Envy asked and Ed shrugged,

"Might as well be," Ed replied, "You said grossly romantic...guess it has to be gross now..." he grinned.

"It better be, that's what I'm expecting now, smart ass," he said and Ed laughed.

"Right, right," he sighed and then crossed his arms to think, it took him a lot longer to think of a few words than it did for him to think of a complicated array.

"How about 'we wish for-' no, or 'we want to have-' no," he pouted and huffed, Envy rolled his eyes.

"'We wish to be promised together until the end of both of our days', Gate pipsqueak it's not that hard," Envy said, Ed turned and stared at him.

"How did you get that?" he gaped, Envy shrugged.

"Just came to me," he shrugged, Ed pouted.

"Fine we'll use that," he grumbled and Envy laughed.

"Somebody is jealous~" he sang, fluttering his eyelashes comically.

"Oh please," he shook his head but laughed at the irony.

"So...how do we do this...?" Ed asked and suddenly felt stupid, Envy noticed and then poked his forehead.

"No you started it, we're going to do it, not chickening out now," Envy said and then shrugged, "I think we need to touch it, it did glow..." he said.

"Okay...let's get this over with..." he blushed, Envy grinned, glad he was getting embarrassed, it was cute.

"Right," He reached out and touched the flower, it glowed, Envy did the same and it glowed brighter.

"Told ya," Envy grinned, and Ed huffed.

"Just say the stupid wish!" he grumbled, Envy leaned over and kissed him.

"Only if you say it with me," he whispered, being even more cheekily romantic, Ed looked over at him.

"You've been reading romance novels for sex ideas again...haven't you?" he asked, Envy grinned.

"Yup," he beamed Ed sighed then nodded, "Kay, three, two, one,"

"_**We wish to be promised together until the end of both of our days,**_" they spoke together and then the flower started to glow brightly and get very hot, they both pulled their hands away in surprise and watched in complete amazement as the flower glowed brighter and brighter and then seemed to melt. Slowly it did, seeping into the dirt and before either of them could say anything, two smaller stems formed, two round vines were on the top but each was changing color one was turning gold while the other was turning silver, it didn't take those long to to make rings, but they weren't done, the gold one was growing what looked like pimples, the silver was growing square pimples. Once they were finished there in the pot sat two perfect rings, one was gold with blood red circle rubies, the other was silver with envious green square emeralds.

Ed and Envy looked at each other wide eyed and then back, Envy elbowed Ed.

"You take it," he whispered Ed squeaked.

"No way! You take it!" he hissed, he said and then Envy wiggled and reached his hand out towards the silver ring but stopped halfway and then took the gold ring.

"This one..." He muttered, Ed blinked Envy wasn't exploding.

He grabbed the silver one and looked down at it, "It's kind of like you," he said and then slipped it on his ring finger, for some reason it felt like it belonged there, Envy did the same and hummed.

"I never wear rings...how strange...that flower is wacky." He said Ed nodded in agreement, then he grinned.

"Hey! I get it! They're promise rings!" he laughed, Envy looked confused.

"Promise rings?" he asked and Ed nodded.

"Yeah, we said the words 'promised' and 'together' in the wish, so, it fulfilled it!" he laughed, "And we were worried," he shook his head, "Wow."

"You mean _you_ were worried," Envy grinned and Ed stuck his tongue out, "Oh yeah, keep doing that and I'll bite it off," he growled Ed stuck it out further and Envy tackled him to the couch, and started attacking his mouth with his own. They no longer noticed the rings because they felt like they belonged. Their wish would come true.


	15. Chapter 15

As a happy, yay I graduated! I decided to post the last chapter in part one. No it's not over. No I won't tell you what happens. Just read, and be patient. Reviews that are supportive and helpful are always appreciated. Please enjoy.

Chapter 15

"Did you hear? Harry Potter helped protect the Philosopher's Stone against Professor Quirell!" Ed heard the whispers and immediately his ears perked up at the sound of the stone.

"I had no idea the Professor was so power hungry!"

"I can believe it, he was so weak of course he'd want to be stronger,"

"Hey, what happened?" Ed asked the twins who were talking heatedly with their housemates.

"You didn't hear?" George gasped his eyes wide. Ed shook his head.

"Apparently, Harry, Ron and Hermione fought off You-know who last night, they were protecting the Philosopher's Stone," Fred explained.

"Oh...who's 'you-know-who'?" he asked and was only answered with gapes, they must have forgotten he was from a different world.

"Hey, Pipsqueak," Envy said and set his arms on Ed's head and then slipped them down over his shoulders, "The old man is asking for us," he said, by now he was used to Envy not using anyone's names. It was a form of creating distance, he read that in a psychology book, but when they were alone, Envy would call him 'Ed', so it was okay.

"Really? What for? Did you kill someone?" he asked looking up at Envy who rolled his eyes.

"No, I don't know, his head popped up in the fire in the room and he asked to talk to both of us in his office, as soon as possible." he said and Ed frowned and then shrugged.

"Right," Ed said and stood, "See you guys later," he waved at the twins who smirked, thinking they were in trouble, Ed shook his head, troublemakers to the very end. He walked through the school with Envy waving to other students on the way to the Headmaster's office.

"Hello boys," Dumbledore said conversationally, "I am glad to say that I have the stone here and it needs to be disposed of, and sending it to another world seems adequate, I'm sure you're ready to go."

Ed and Envy stared at him before looking at each other, gaping. No they weren't ready, they didn't want to stop their midnight romps and their gentle bickering, their playful tumbles and their sweet mutterings, they weren't ready at all, but...they had to go back.

"Y-yeah...um can...we just gather our stuff first?" Ed asked quietly, Dumbledore looked them over above his half-moon spectacles and he nodded, he seemed to understand.

"Don't forget to say your goodbyes either," he added, they nodded and left, walking back to their room again.

"I don't want to leave..." Envy whispered, "It's not fair...we're not ready," he said and Ed walked over to him and they embraced. He set his chin on Ed's head.

"But...we have to go back..." Ed whispered, burying his face in Envy's chest.

"I know..." Envy sighed, there wasn't anything to do, they had to return home.

Envy was staring out the window, waiting for Ed to finish 'packing', Envy had the pendant Flamel made him, because it was cool, and the ring, he wasn't planning on bringing anything else back, he had no where to put it, but that wasn't what was on his mind at the moment.

He didn't know what to do, they were leaving, returning to their world, and things would be different, he knew that, whether they liked it or not, they had to be careful if they were caught nothing good would come of it.

He looked back to where Ed was, he was going to have to let him go...otherwise...he looked down, he didn't want to, he really wanted to stay just so he didn't have to do this. But...he had to.

Several minutes later Ed came out holding his coat and looking a bit down, but he smiled when he saw Envy, Envy smiled back on reflex.

"Ready?" Ed asked quietly and Envy nodded silently, they had already said goodbye to their friends, well Harry, Ron and Hermione had been in the Hospital Wing so Ed had written them a note, but after that, they were ready to go, they had nothing left to do and they couldn't stall.

"Let's go," Envy muttered, turning and walking out of the quarters they'd used as a home for the year. Ed looked back in and memories flooded his mind, everything they'd gone through, their pillow fight, their first real kiss, their first time. He would never set eyes on this place again, he was depressed and dreaming of things that would never be, he was just making things harder. He was going to see Al, his little brother again. He didn't need to dwell.

He closed the door and turned and followed Envy down the hall, straight to the headmaster's office.

They didn't speak they had nothing to say, there wasn't anything they could say, they both knew things were going to be difficult once they got back, they just didn't know _how_ difficult.

"Hello boys," Dumbledore greeted again they both nodded and stood in the center of the office waiting, "You'll be returning home, aren't you happy?" he asked and they looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure, if eternal damnation makes you happy," Envy muttered quietly, Ed smiled despite himself, Dumbledore nodded as if he understood, though they both knew he didn't.

"Well I hope you enjoyed staying here, it certainly made the year...interesting," he said, neither of them replied, he looked at them for a moment then stood and brought over the stone.

"It was nice meeting you, gentleman, get home safely," he said he shook their hands and then handed over the stone, Envy took it and stared down at it, it was huge. And for a long moment it was just a big red rock, it wasn't really like what the philosopher's stones they had, but then it shimmered and transformed rippling, changing and it was suddenly like it should be, it was a large liquid stone in his palm. Ed and Envy looked at each other and Envy bit his lip.

"Ed..." he said quietly, the blond looked up at him his eyes big with wonder, "I...I..." he swallowed and chickened out, "Let's go," he whispered, Ed looked disappointed but nodded and put his mind in the right mind set, clapped his hands and then with another look at Envy set his hands on the stone.

There was a sudden jerk and they were both gone from the office, flying through the darkness just like before, except this time, Ed was conscious.

"Ed," Envy said again he turned towards the blond, "I love you, just remember that, okay?" he said looking pained. Ed's eyes widened, Envy had never said 'I love you' before, but...why like this?

"I-I love you too...Envy, I- yeah sure...are you okay?" he asked, and he saw Envy's mouth open but didn't hear an answer, he had passed out again.

"I'm sorry Ed, I have to let you go..." Envy whispered as he caught the blond, holding him securely against his chest. "I'm sorry..."

The blackness engulfed them once more and Envy willed himself to stay awake this time, but he had a momentary blackout and then they were back at the exact spot they left, in the line of warehouses. Envy was able to stop himself from falling or dropping Ed, instead he set him on the ground, he brushed his face gently, he was still unconscious Envy kissed his forehead and brushed his lips against Ed's one last time, and then he was gone.

Ed woke a few moments later and looked around, "Envy?" he called, but there was no response and suddenly in one flash, he remembered why Envy had looked so pained, he understood why Envy had acted like he had. He'd left him, dumped him. Ed scowled, that jerk, no one dumped Edward Elric dammit!

He shook his head though, he knew that wasn't really it, he knew Envy was trying to protect him, like a martyr, the stupid homunculus.

He huffed and brushed off his pants, he was too stubborn to let Envy get away with it however, he would find him and talk him straight and then he would punish him by not letting Envy touch him! Yeah, that would be good. But first, he really needed to find Al, it had been far too long, he shouldn't have left him alone. A whole year...

"Major Elric!" a voice called down from a few warehouses away, "There you are, we were wondering, the lab is all set up if you want to come in," a man in a lab coat jogged over to him, smiling kindly.

"L-lab? What?" Ed gaped at the man.

"Didn't Colonel Mustang send you down to help us?" the man asked, looking confused, Ed gaped more and then his eyes widened. He'd been on his way to help some medical alchemists, that's right...could it be possible? There had been a time laps or something? Well then, that made things easy.

"Oh yeah, sorry, just a little tired, let's see what you've got," he said and followed the man into the warehouse, it was in fact a lab, it looked like a good opportunity. He took off his jacket and let himself get involved in the project.

Ed walked into the dorm room and felt full of guilt but also happy, it had been so long since he'd seen his brother, he walked in and just paused, there he was, sitting curled up in the corner with books all around him, he let out a happy sigh at the sight of him. Gate he loves his brother. The helm looked up and the big orbs looked pleased to see him, at least Ed liked to think so, he walked over to him dodged the books and then hugged the big armored body.

"Hi, what was the-...Brother?" Al spluttered, "Are you okay?" he asked, patting him awkwardly on the head.

"Yeah, Al, I'm fine, I'm just...happy to see you," he said quietly, pressing his face into the cool metal chest plate.

"Oh...kay," the younger boy said and then shook his head, "What did you break, Brother?" he asked with a sigh. Ed pulled away with a scowl.

"Nothing! Gah, can't I just be happy to see you?" he huffed and crossed his arms, Al chuckled and shook his head then started reading again. Ed smiled and watched him for a moment, he'd missed his little brother so much, he was glad to be back. He had his brother back things would go back to normal.

But that didn't mean it was going to end, oh no, he was going to find Envy and make things right. He loved the stupid bastard, he didn't let the ones he love get away that easily, he was a stubborn little brat after all.

End Part One


	16. Part 2 & 3 to the End

Okay...so basically, most of Part 2 was never written, most of this is Part 3, but as I will likely never get around to writing it, just figure Part 2 is exactly like Brotherhood to the point where Envy dies, then it differs.

This fic will otherwise be left UNFINISHED. I just thought I'd better post all that I'd written.

Promise Rings True Part Two

Chapter 1

"Brother, really you have go to sleep eventually, and I mean in a bed," Al sighed, his brother was working too hard, when he wasn't studying ways to get Al's body back he was on a mission and nearly getting killed. At the moment he was passed out from exhaustion on the table in the library.

"He's been like that for the past half hour," a librarian said, "You should probably take him home," she said looking a bit worried. Al nodded.

"I will," He said and then proceeded to gather his brother up and carry him back to the dorm, he slept the whole way, which for Ed was new, he usually woke up when Al started to carry him. He had to have been exhausted.

He took him back to the dorm and wondered, what was it that was making him work so hard? Al was pretty worried. He set Ed down on his bed, and then covered him up with the blanket and sighed again. He would have been biting his lip if he had one...and teeth.

Al sat down in the corner and grabbed a book, ready to ready while Ed was out for the first few hours, he read

Envy snuck up behind Ed and slowly but quietly placed a hand over his eyes, then another around his waist and pulled him close.

"Guess who?" he asked and Ed snorted then turned around and smiled, wrapping his arms around the homunculus.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around for awhile," Ed said smiling up at the dark haired male, who turned red.

"Um I've just taken care of some things," he said and his face went redder, Ed laughed but didn't ask. He lifted Envy's left hand then kissed the ring still on it.

"Come on, let's go talk somewhere more suited," Ed said and Envy followed him to his hotel room, which was nearby.

Ed sat on the bed and pulled Envy close to him, who came without resistance, Ed held him close and Envy sighed as he smiled happily, he loved being around Ed, he was so gentle and Envy felt really happy whenever Ed started doing little things like playing with his hair or kissing his forehead. Envy smiled and hummed happily into Ed's neck.

"I love you, have you noticed how many times you've smiled at me in the past five minutes," Ed asked smiling and Envy blushed.

"Psh, that's because I know I'm going to get some," Envy said trying to contain his blush and Ed started laughing then kissed Envy's forehead, he brushed a thumb over his cheek.

"Oh yes, 'cause it's so beneficial to you," Ed replied and Envy narrowed his eyes then pinned the small male to the bed.

"Actually watching you orgasm is quite pleasurable to me," Envy replied truthfully and Ed went red, Envy started laughing then bent down and pressed his lips to Ed's.

"I know it doesn't do much for me, but I like seeing you feel good," he whispered over Ed's skin, he ran his hand down Ed's side then put his lips to Ed's ear and sighed, Ed shivered, his body tensed up just as Envy closed his lips over Ed's ear.

"A-aah!" Ed gasped and clutched onto Envy's arms, shaking as Envy's hand went down to Ed's pants petting gently at the growing bulge.

"AH!" Ed bucked, and Envy smiled then released his ear to start dragging kisses down his lovers neck, he pushed aside his jacket and shirt so he could suck on Ed's collarbone, while also rubbing harder against the bulge, Ed mewled and wiggled in desperation to get more friction. Envy laughed breathily in Ed's ear who shivered and whined, Envy put his hand down Ed's pants then used his other to push them down, he firmly took Ed's member in his hand and started pumping, he looked at Ed's face. Ed had his eyes closed and his mouth open while he gasped and moaned, he's hands were clenched to Envy's arm and the sheets. His body started to tense and Envy sped up his pace, he bent closer to Ed's face again and kissed him, pushing his tongue into Ed's gasping mouth just as the boy reached his limit and climaxed. Ed lay panting on the bed then he put his arms around Envy's neck and pulled him closer.

"I love you," he breathed happily and Envy smiled, then he kissed Ed on the cheek softly.

"You love my hand you mean," he teased and Ed rolled his eyes and pulled Envy's left hand to his lips again.

"Well yeah that too," he grinned and Envy shook his head before relaxing next to the former alchemist.

"Ed, when are you going to quit the military?" he asked quietly and Ed was silent for a while, his hand was rubbing Envy's absentmindedly.

"When I repay Mustang for all the help he gave me and Al, then I'll quit," Ed said and Envy frowned pushing his forehead into Ed's shoulder.

"I don't want you in the military anymore..." he whispered, Ed squeezed his hand then pulled his face up so they could look at each other.

"Why not? It's a steady job, I make plenty of money, and it's fun from time to time." Ed said and Envy shook his head.

"It's dangerous, you could get hurt, you could die, I don't want that to happen, and besides, I don't like the way Mustang looks at you," Envy said looking away and Ed snorted at the last and ignored it before he sighed then tangled his fingers in Envy's hair, and pulled his head up to kiss him on the forehead.

"Envy, someday I am going to die, you have to accept that, I'm human and you're an immortal homunculus, someday I _will_ die," Ed said logically and Envy choked, Ed felt guilty at causing the pain that appeared on Envy's face, but it was true.

"Then...then maybe I should be human too," Envy finally said after a lengthy pause, and Ed frowned in confusion.

"How could you do that?" he asked curiously, and Envy pursed his lips as he thought, he rubbed his forehead.

"I don't know, it's not like it's been done before, but I can try, so I can stay with you and I won't have to live for centuries wishing for things that make me regret it ever happened in the first place." Envy said, and Ed nodded in understanding, then he sat up and smiled.

"Then I'll help," Ed said grinning then he blinked and looked at Envy, "I just thought, what about Hogwarts?" Ed asked and Envy blinked at him then quirked an eyebrow.

"What about it?" Envy replied cocking his head to the side, failing to see the connection, Ed sighed then sat cross legged, failing to remember his pants were still down, Envy laughed before helping the boy remember.

"Okay," Ed said his cheeks slightly red even after pulling them up, "So we have no way of being able to do it here, but what about there? They have stuff we don't, it's very possible they can turn you human," Ed said and Envy blinked.

"That makes sense, but how do we get back? You don't have Alchemy anymore," Envy said and then raised an eyebrow at Ed who was looking at him with gleaming eyes.

"Well I figured, to keep you busy, you can look for a way back," he said and Envy frowned, already not liking the idea.

"No, what if something happens to you?" he said and Ed rolled his eyes, then took Envy's face in his hands.

"Envy, now that you're not trying to do me in, I really don't have much to worry about," Ed said and Envy sighed, he supposed that was true.

"You're right I'm not doing you in any more, I'm just doing you," he said and Ed laughed, then snuggled next to Envy and grabbed a book, reading until he fell asleep.

Envy muttered under his breath as he looked through history records, trying to find any mention of the other world and how it was possible to get there, he'd been doing it close to three months, and he really was getting upset with Ed, they hadn't talked in a long time, he was getting lonely dammit!

Envy slammed the book he was going through closed and decided he was going to see Ed whether the blond liked it or not, he just wanted to see him at the very least. He left the very old library and headed to the nearest phone, he should call him first, not that it would matter he was several days away from Central. He went to a pay phone and dialed the number Ed told him to call to reach him at any time. He frowned when no one picked up so he tried again.

After his forth call went unanswered he exited the booth and leaned against it in thought, it was quite possible Ed was out on a mission right now, or he was getting food or he was with his brother. There was any number of reasons that Ed didn't pick up the phone, but naturally Envy was thinking the worst, and the ominous feeling he was getting didn't help one bit.

Envy sighed and leaned his head back to look at the people passing by, he hadn't noticed at first but now he saw that most people were talking in subdued tones and hushed voices. They hovered near a newspaper stand and Envy walked over to see what the deal was. He avoided some loiterers and looked over a woman's head and his face changed from wry curiosity to complete horror.

"W-what?!" he gasped and snatched the paper from the stand and stared at it, refusing to believe the headlines.

In bold black letters the heading read: **FULLMETAL'S FUNERAL FINALIZED, **Envy gaped at it and just stared.

"What...is...this?" he whispered and the group next to him of gossiping civilians, looked at him a woman decided to speak up.

"Is something wrong?" she asked and Envy looked at her for a moment before shoving the paper in her face.

"What is this?! What do they mean Funeral?!" He shouted starting to panic, and his face scrunched up when he saw a few of the people look at one another in sharing pity for him.

"You haven't heard?" the same woman asked and shook her head sadly when he just stared, she turned to the booth and asked the person manning it to get her an earlier edition of the paper, then she handed it to him.

This heading was even more devastating. **FULLMETAL FOUND DEAD, **it said in big black unfeeling letters and Envy's eyes widened and he started reading the article.

_'The Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, also known as 'The People's Alchemist', was found dead, after an explosion, in the ruins of a rebel factions base. He was there with the intention of shutting them down but was caught by surprise and held hostage. When the military arrived to work things to an understanding, the unthinkable happened and the building was bombed. The military investigators are still unsure of the cause of the explosion but are working to find a solution so it does not happen again. Details about Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, can be found on pages 2 and 6,'_

Envy stared at the paper, at the picture of Ed on the cover, he was grinning at the camera looking a little mischievous, it was a picture that had been taken recently, Envy could tell because behind that smile was genuine happiness, something hard to come by when Ed had been on his journey.

"When?" he choked out and the woman looked at him in sympathy, before taking the paper back and setting it on the stand.

"About a week ago," she said and Envy swallowed and looked down at his hands, they were shaking so badly he didn't think he could hold anything if he tried.

"No..." he breath and the woman blinked at him, showing she obviously hadn't heard him, "No, It's not true, it's a lie! Ed wouldn't die like that! He wouldn't leave me like this!" Envy shouted at her before he whipped around and disappeared from her view, he was headed to Central and he was going to get some real answers.

Envy made it to Central in record time, he went to the hotel room that had been reserved for Ed since Ed started staying there. But he wasn't there, he wasn't in any of the normal places, and Envy was starting to lose it.

Envy took in a deep breath and then tried to relax before he opened his mind and senses, the easy way to find Ed, was to sniff him out. He inhaled slowly before following the sent and his intuition, he would find him, alive, if it was the last thing he'd do.

Envy looked over at the building with varying expressions on his face, insecurity and despair, and also hope and stubbornness. He just wouldn't believe he was dead, Ed wouldn't just die like that! There was no way that a silly explosion in a silly little factory would take out the Fullmetal Alchemist, but his smell, that distinct smell Envy used to track him was coming from here.

It was a church, it had stained glass windows and a steeple, no one was there yet, but Ed's smell was coming from inside, and Ed wasn't religious. Envy's face scrunched in pain before he leapt from the roof of the building next door to land softly on the ground. He slipped into the church and made it to the sanctuary, there were several rows of pews, but Envy ignored them to walk up to the dais, where there was a raised tablebed.

"No..." he whispered, he walked slowly to the bed, there was a body lying on it, covered by a silk blanket, the fact that it was out obviously meant the funeral was about to start soon. But Envy had to know, he had to know if he'd failed.

He reached out and grabbed the silk, pulling it off. It slid off like water, revealing the body underneath.

He choked.

There he was, a beautiful blond, looking for all the world like he was sleeping, military uniform he'd never worn crisp and clean. His hand reached out and touched the smooth face, medical alchemy had removed any traces of the explosion which were sure to have marred his skin, but now it was smooth and Envy traced the skin, utterly devastated that it was cool, and not warm like it should have been.

"Dammit..." he cried as he fell forward, he grabbed onto Ed, he crawled forward and sat on the bed, holding the cold lifeless body, clutching it to his chest, it was a chest without a heartbeat, but it held so much love for this corpse it was unbearable.

"DAMMIT! YOU PROMISED!" He cried, clinging to the body, burying his face in the blond hair that was tied back in it's customary braid. Tears cascaded down his cheeks as he sobbed, wishing it was all just a sick joke, but knowing only he was ever cruel enough to pull something like this.

"You promised! You said you would stay with me! DAMMIT!" he wailed and didn't care how pathetic and lonely he sounded, right now nothing mattered because he was alone in the world and no one would love him like Ed had.

He didn't know how long he was sitting there, crying when here heard tentative footsteps coming from the pews. His head whipped up and he saw someone walking towards them, he turned back and kissed Ed's forehead. He slipped off of the bed, letting Ed rest gently on the pillowed surface before he whipped around faster than a human eye could follow. Envy half expected to see a priest or such, but instead he saw Ed's brother, Alphonse who he hadn't seen since he'd first gotten his body back. Then he looked to the back and saw Roy Mustang, behind all of the pews, and Envy could see he had gloves on. He tried to back up in apprehension and fear but there wasn't any more room so he edged to the side when Al put his hands up in a no threat gesture.

"Envy...It's okay I'm not going to attack you," Al said, and Envy noticed the boy looked tired and very sad, after all he'd lost his brother. But Envy still wasn't sure and he edged to the side so he could get around Al and to the door, but then there was Mustang, there wasn't a big chance that he wouldn't get hit by the man's flames he had even better eyesight than before thanks to the philosopher's stone. Envy backed up against a wall, and he couldn't stop from shaking, this was it he was going to die for sure this time, Ed couldn't save him like last time. And he'd never get to see Ed again, Ed was probably in happy gate hell, Envy wouldn't be so lucky. Maybe it was better if he just died.

"It's okay we're not here to hurt you," Al said but Envy heard the quiet snort from Mustang, and his eyes flicked to the dark haired man, Al noticed and he turned to glare at the man, who held his hands up in mock innocence, but he was still watching Envy with sharp eyes.

"Envy..." Envy looked back to Al who was now only a few feet away, arms still up where Envy could see them, "It's okay, Ed told us. He told us about your time in the other world and your promise," Al's eyes went to glance at the ring on Envy's left hand, Envy clenched it.

"You... You don't hate me?" Envy asked he was unaware or didn't care of the tears still trailing down his cheeks, but Al was and he knew that to have a homunculus cry over you was something to be noted.

"No, I know how much brother loved you he told me so, and I can see that you loved him very much," Al said quietly taking the last few steps to be closer to the homunculus. Envy looked down and stared at his hands.

"But...But I...he's gone...because I didn't...protect him like...like I promised. It's _my_ fault he's gone!" Envy sobbed and he dropped to the ground his hands covering his face as he sobbed into them. Al crouched in front of him and made soft hushing noises.

"Shh, it's not your fault, it's really more my fault, if brother still had his alchemy instead of trading it for me, he'd be fine," Al said and Envy shook his head.

"No, you know that's not true! He wouldn't want you saying that, but if I'd been there he'd ...he'd still be here," Envy shook and Al reached out and took his hand slowly and deliberately so Envy could watch what he was doing, though at the moment Mustang could have let loose the fiery hounds of hell and he wouldn't care.

"And I know he'd say the same for you, this ring was to show how much you love one another, and to tie you together until the end, it wasn't a burden. You love him and you always will, he'd want you to remember that and move on," Al said then he stood up and went to his brother's body, he gently picked up his hand and slid off the glove and then the silver ring, on it he gently replaced the glove, his face tight. He took off the chain around his neck, he pulled off the silver flamel pendant that had been on it and and put the ring on it before putting it around Envy's own neck. Envy shook his head.

"I can't move on. No one else would understand me, no one else would want me. I'm a murderer and a monster," Envy said and Al shook his head.

"Ed loved you for who you are not what you were or what you did. He told me you cried for Mr. Hughes," Al said quietly and there was a shuffle from behind him, Mustang had snuck up on them and was standing in front of the first row of pews.

"I can't believe that, he killed him while wearing Gracia's face, why would he cry?" Mustang asked scathingly and Envy closed his eyes but couldn't stop the small sob that broke through from the painful stab of guilt that loosened his lips, he'd made her feel like this hadn't he?

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." Envy muttered and Al pat his shoulder gently, then turned to glare at the older human male.

"Roy if you're not going to help then shut up!" he snapped and Envy would have found it funny that Al had said something like that, because Ed told him he was so passive, but he couldn't find anything funny today.

"Alphonse, there's no use comforting him, he's a monster plain and simple! We should just kill it and put it out of it's misery," Mustang said bitterly and Al was about to say something when Envy clutched his hand.

"Please...please kill me, I don't want to be here anymore," he begged Al and the boy shook his head.

"No, I can't do that and I won't let Roy do it either, I know you don't like fire," Al glared at the man behind him who simply looked back straight faced. "And I also know I felt like that at first but then I remembered that I still had people like Winry and Pinako and Roy, I care about them still, I have family and friends who would miss me if I was gone, and I would miss them so I'm here for them, like they are for me." Al said and Envy shook his head.

"Ed was all I had..." he whispered and Al frowned, he didn't really believe that was true, he tried to think. Envy had all of the other homunculi...? Oh wait...there was only...

"What about Pride?" Al asked and Envy shook his head miserably, his black hair swinging and sweeping on the floor.

"He doesn't remember me," he mumbled, and Al frowned, well this was harder than he thought.

"Well, we can change that later, but right now, you have me," Al said and squeezed his hand, Envy looked at him with a frown. But Al stood up then pulled him up too.

"Come on, people are going to be here soon," he said and started dragging Envy along, Al looked at Roy with hard eyes who just let an eyebrow raise before he followed along behind them. Envy blinked at the hand around his, no one ever touched him, except Ed.

Al lead him to a room in the back, where Envy saw the blond haired mechanic, she had tear tracks and looked up at them from where she was sitting, she looked at him in surprise for a moment, then her eyes went to the chain on his neck with Ed's ring to the ring on his own finger before she stood and then reached out and took his other hand.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and Envy's eyes widened, all these people were touching him without recoiling, it was so strange, were all humans like this? No, of course not, just the ones Ed had known would understand.

"W-why?" he asked, completely stunned, and she smiled sadly at him, keeping a hold of his hand, she looked down at the ring on his finger and brushed it gently with her own. Then she touched the ring on the chain.

"Because I know how much you love him, I can tell," she put a hand on his cheek, "I could see he never wanted me because he already loved you so much." Envy's eyes widened further. It seemed that Envy wasn't the only one in love with Ed, but she had accepted that she would never be what Ed truly wanted.

"How can you not hate me?" he asked and she squeezed his hand and then pulled him in for a hug, he wasn't sure what to do so he just stood there awkwardly.

"Because you loved him too," she said into his shoulder, he blinked, then patted her shoulder awkwardly before she let go. "Come on you're going to sit next to me," she said and tugged him along, he didn't know what to say or think so he just allowed himself to be pulled where ever she took him.

"Alphonse, people are starting to arrive," Riza Hawkeye said from the entrance and Al nodded then left to go greet the people and accept their condolences as they came in. There were sure to be hundreds of people, Ed had helped a lot of people, more than he knew, but right then...Envy didn't care.

Winry took Envy to sit in the front, Envy couldn't keep his eyes off of his body, and he unconsciously clutched at the ring on the chain around his neck. His other hand was still in Winry's but he was too intent at staring at the tablebed, which was now surrounded by flowers, to take notice of much else.

The ceremony was long and boring but Envy didn't really notice anything, all he could think about was that Ed was no longer there. He shouldn't have done what Ed had asked, by looking for a way back into the other world, he should have stayed and protected Ed. He could have stopped this from ever happening why did everything have to go so wrong? It had been looking good for a while there, the country was reorganizing the government, deciding to obliterate the position of Fuhrer all together and now the parliament was in charge. Everyone else was getting what they wanted, but why not him? Why not Ed?

The only thing of note was when four alchemists stepped to the table bed and pressed their hands to it, there was a spark of energy and walls started to transmute around Ed's body, it was white stone, for a hero. Alphonse was called up and he clapped softly he formed the top of the casket.

"Goodbye, Brother," he whispered and slowly closed the lid, making it final. Ed was dead. Gone from the world. Never again would he grin at Envy in that shit eating way, never would he walk into his arms, kiss his cheek, never would they talk again. He was gone.

Envy crouched over himself and choked on a sob as he pressed his face into his hands, this wasn't fair! Ed was supposed to be okay! He promised, the stupid asshole promised! This wasn't how things were supposed to end, he'd turned, he was on their side and they'd won and they were supposed to be happy together! Why? Why?! How could this have happen?!

What had he done wrong?

He cried quietly into his hands, but no one except Winry took notice, she was rubbing his back and whispering to him quietly all the while tears streamed down her own face. He didn't notice as the ceremony finally ended and the casket was carried out by the bearers, Al, Havoc, Hawkeye and Armstrong.

The casket was carried to a hearse waiting outside, Winry had taken hold of Envy's hand and had to almost drag him down the isle behind the casket, he was too lost, he couldn't see past his tears, she took him to a car where they drove to the cemetery. Envy briefly, in the back of him mind wondered why Ed wasn't going to be buried in his home town, but couldn't dwell on it as more sorrow crashed into him.

The truth was that Ed _would_ be buried in Risembool, there were two caskets in the hearse, exactly identical, one was empty and once it was taken out and buried in Central the other would be put on a train and sent to Risembool, but only a selected few were privy to that information.

Envy was held by Winry as the casket was lowered into the cold dank earth, he didn't know what to do, half of him was tempted to jump into that godforsaken hole and just curl up and wait for death, no matter how many centuries it took. But he didn't he just watched as flowers were tossed in, Primrose. The meaning was not lost on him, primrose...the first rose. Edward was the first one to bloom in the military that actually made a difference. But...it had another meaning. He choked again. 'I can't live without you, I am forever yours.' he wondered if anyone else knew this. Then again, he really didn't care.

Winry brought him up and gave him a flower to throw in, he did but only barely prevented himself from falling in after. Slowly the dirt was piled on after. Some more words were said and then everyone left. Alphonse, sighed.

"I don't want to have to do this all again," he muttered, his own cheeks wet, Winry took hold of his hand.

"It's okay Al, it'll just be us for the real one," she promised, Envy looked up, finally.

"Real one?" he asked, Winry took his hand too.

"Yes, this one was for the public, the real on will be in Risembool, we're leaving tomorrow," she said and the way she said it. It sounded like Envy was involved in that.

"No...I...I'll stay here...or...I'll..." he trailed off.

"You'll do what?" Al asked, and Envy bit his lip, he had no idea. Winry nodded.

"We thought so, we thought it best if you come with us," she said and Envy stared at her.

"But I..." he couldn't think of a good enough argument and he was honestly too tired to argue, he would come up with something later.

Winry nodded and ushered him back into the car and the they headed back to the hotel. He was going to try and get away once they got there, but Winry had a firm grip on him, who knew she was so strong?

He looked over to Al for help but the poor boy was sleeping on his feet, and Envy didn't think he could handle much more today. And he certainly wasn't going to ask Mustang for help because the man was glaring flaming daggers at him. He'd followed them to the hotel, he was probably paranoid Envy would eat Al or something. He sighed and tried to come up with a escape plan but figured he would just stay until they went to sleep, he could leave then. He grabbed Al's hand because the boy was barely able to move on his own and led him along. They went to the room and Winry opened the door, dragging Envy and Al in, she pushed Al to the bed and Envy to the bathroom.

"A nice hot shower will do you wonders," she said and Envy shook his head and stopped her this time.

"Probably not the same it would do you, you should take one," he said quietly and she narrowed her eyes at him probably assuming correctly that he was going to try and leave. "Plus, I can't exactly take off my clothes, they're kinda a part of me..." he said and then she blinked, suspicion forgotten, he could transform out of them, but he didn't see the point in doing that.

"No way," she said and he held out his hand for her to prove that she couldn't take off the glove. She looked at the glove then took it between two fingers and pulled. And nothing happened. She frowned and pulled harder, again nothing happened, and then Winry took it as a personal insult that the glove wouldn't come off, she glared at the glove and then pulled with all of her strength, which was considerable, until there was a loud pop, and Envy flinched. Winry flew back from the force and landed on her butt.

"Ow," he mumbled and Winry gasped as she took in Envy's dislocated shoulder she rushed over to him and started to fret.

"Oh my god are you okay?" she asked shocked by her own strength, Envy nodded then popped his shoulder back into place with ease.

"I've had worse, when you're immortal a little popped joint is nothing," he said quietly and Winry could tell there was a lot behind that statement, then she saw Envy eying Mustang warily, and she realized that he must have hurt Envy a lot. Mustang must have seen the look Envy was giving him because he smirked maliciously and Winry saw it. She didn't like it. She marched over to the man then proceeded to push him out the door, but he certainly didn't go without a fight.

"Miss Rockbell, I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone with...him, I would feel much better if-" he started but Winry snapped at him.

"You'll do nothing Mr. Mustang, because he's heartbroken! And you can leave him alone, Ed said he's changed, the least you can do is give him the benefit of the doubt," she hissed at him, and Envy sighed, they shouldn't be making such a big deal about him.

"Winry please, he's the one who killed Hughes, he can't be trusted." Mustang whispered but Envy still heard and he heard Winry gasp, so she hadn't known that. Well now she did.

"I had no intentions of staying anyway, if it makes you feel better I'll leave now," he said to them quietly and moved towards the door, he couldn't look either one in the eye. So he just stood near the door and hoped the man would move, though he could have easily gone out the window.

"Envy," Winry said and Envy didn't think she had known his name but he was mistaken, his eyes moved in her direction before flicking back.

"Look at me," she said quietly, and he looked up at her for a moment before looking back down, he really didn't want to, she was lucky she had gotten that. Normally he would have stared at her until she got uncomfortable, but he wasn't acting normal. Hell he wasn't acting like himself at all, he must have really been messed up.

She sighed before taking his chin in her hand and making him look at her, well his face anyway, his eyes were still avoiding her, she huffed.

"God you're just like Ed, stubborn until the very end," she said and he did look at her, his eyes wide. Now that he was looking at her he couldn't look away.

"Is it true? Did you kill Mr. Hughes?" she asked quietly and he gave a jerky nod in her hand, she searched his eyes for a moment. Then let his face go, Envy took that as his cue to leave and he turned, hoping Mustang would move. He was halfway out the door when Winry spoke.

"I didn't say you could leave, Envy. Get your ass back here." she said and he turned to look at her in surprise.

"What?" he asked blown away, she crossed her arm and stomped her foot and Envy didn't waste any time coming back into the room. She continued to glare at him until he was seated on the couch looking at her wide eyed, for some reason his head hurt right on the top.

Winry excused Mustang and closed the door before sitting on the couch next to him, she looked at him for a while before sighing.

"Envy, this must be hard on you, it certainly wasn't easy on us, poor Al has been talking to the press and military all week, he hasn't had the chance to properly mourn his brother, and by the look of it, you just found out," she said and Envy nodded, he found out, yesterday..? He couldn't remember, he just wanted to curl up and die.

"Envy I want you to come back to Risembool with Al and I," Winry said and Envy looked at her then blinked, trying to see if she was still there and continued to stare. When nothing changed he opened his mouth.

"Why?" he asked and she smiled sadly at him.

"Because of something Ed said, it was about him still being here even if he no longer was alive...or something along those lines. All I know is he didn't want you to be lonely." she told him and Envy snorted. Ed would do something like that for him wouldn't he? He was such a dork sometimes.

"Fine...whatever, I don't care," he mumbled and Winry, sensing that he wanted to be alone now, stood up patted his shoulder and went to bed, leaving Envy on the couch.

He sighed, he didn't want to be here he didn't want to be anywhere, he wished that Mustang had killed him, he wished so bad he was with Ed wherever he was. He had no point no goal nothing really to continue living, he wondered if maybe he could get Mustang mad enough to kill him, but it would take awhile.

Envy was half tempted to just leave, in fact he should, he stood up, and went to the door, he opened it and was very surprised to see Roy Mustang leaning against the wall straight across from it. He should have used the window.

"Running away? Well honestly I'm shocked, I was expecting to hear screams right about now," Mustang sneered and Envy sighed.

"Whatever you want to do to me, just do it." he said quietly, and Mustangs' eyes narrowed, his hands were in his pockets but Envy assumed they were gloved and waiting for him to make a move so they could snap.

Envy waited.

They stood there and stood there and when he couldn't take it anymore Envy looked up at him, confused when Mustang snorted and then shook his head.

"You may have them fooled, Winry and Alphonse, but you won't fool me, I know you haven't changed, and I won't accept you, ever," the man said and Envy had a small urge to roll his eyes but didn't.

"I'm not asking you too." he mumbled instead, and Roy's eyes narrowed at him again, Envy wondered if that's why they were squinty, then the man snorted and walked away, obviously not wanting to talk anymore.

Envy leaned against the door and sighed, what was he supposed to do now? Ed was gone, his hand went to the ring at his neck and he held it in his fist. What was there to live for, or die for, for that matter?

A three day train ride was really grueling on three people who had lost someone they loved. But finally they were headed back to Risembool, Envy leaned his head against the window gazing out at the passing scenery, everything looked too bright, too happy, he sighed and adjusted his sleeve restlessly. He'd changed his clothes, he didn't feel very much like his old self anymore so felt the need to change his appearance somewhat, he wore a black sweater and black pants, and was far too stubborn to wear shoes so the pants were just long enough to cover his feet so no one could tell he had no shoes. He looked down as Winry laid her head on his lap, she was tired so he didn't say anything, he looked up at Al who was pretending to read, but he could tell the boy was thinking hard since his eyes weren't moving.

Things weren't going to be easy that was for sure, but getting away from Roy would do Envy some good, being around so much hostility couldn't be good for him. He was starting to get an itch, it was familiar, one that Edward's love had driven away, the itch that made him want to hurt people. But it wasn't bad, he was around Winry a lot and she was very sweet to him, sweeter than Edward had been, but Winry _was _a girl, no matter how many times Envy had called Ed a girl it hadn't been true. They were supposed to be sugar and spice and everything nice right? Well he'd only known Lust and she certainly hadn't been any of that at all.

He looked down distractedly and picked up a lock of her blond hair, it was so much like Ed's only it was wrong, his was more golden and less yellow, it had more of an amber hue, it made it special, Al's hair was much closer, but shorter, Envy wondered why Ed kept his hair long, he regretted not asking when he had the chance. He must have made a distressed noise because Al looked up at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly, mindful of Winry and Envy shook his head and looked up, he bit his lip.

"Why...did Ed keep his hair long?" he asked and Al blinked and then cocked his head to the side in thought.

"You know I'm not really sure, he told me once, but I can't remember," he said tapping his chin, "It'll come to me, why do you ask?" he asked with a small smile, he smiled no matter what. Envy was amazed to see it every time. The boy who had lost his closest person, the one he loved the most. But Al was smiling. Ed was right...he really was the stronger of the two.

"I was just curious," he said quietly still fingering a lock of Winry's hair and Al smiled looking at her, she was asleep on Envy's lap sure, but she was still beautiful, Envy raised an eyebrow, did he think what he thought was actually right? Even in his head that made no sense, he shook his head and then sighed looking back outside, the scenery blurring by, he didn't know if it was beautiful or not, maybe that's what he needed to do.

The second funeral wasn't much better than the first, it was him, Al, Winry, Winry's grandmother and their dog. They didn't know what to say as he was lowered into the grave next to their mother and father.

"We're finally all together again," Al said morbidly dropping his flowers on the grave half way from bending down, his finger just lost their grip. He shook his head and then walked away, "Excuse me," he choked and then went off to be alone.

The three of them stayed there, the old lady set her flowers down and sighed.

"I've seen too many...I don't want to see any more people die before me," she muttered and then turned to walk back to the Rockbell house.

Winry wiped her eyes and set her own flowers down, she couldn't say anything. She walked past Envy, she took his hand, squeezing it and then letting go and walking back to the house.

Envy looked back at the tombstone.

Edward Elric

State Alchemist

Son, Brother, Friend, Lover.

"Your light, never extinguished as long as you are loved."

He took a few steps forward and then dropped to his knees, why? Was this punishment for all the wrongs he had committed? He wouldn't be surprised, what had made him think he deserved someone as amazing and bright and beautiful as Ed? He had been delusional...he really should just vanish.

He curled over himself and let out a quiet sob, a tear trailed over his cheek and fell to the ground landing in the dirt. Several minutes later, slowly...a tiny green bud formed, and started to grow it brushed Envy's face and he sat up confused. It grew and grew until it blossomed, a single Primrose bloomed. Bright and beautiful on Ed's grave.

"Wh-what...?" he gasped, and brushed the flower gently. The meaning came to him again, 'I can't live without you, I am forever yours.' But it didn't make any sense to him, Ed was already dead, and how on earth had the flower grown so fast in the first place?

He couldn't make any sense of it, he tenderly picked the flower and headed back to the Rockbell's house he grabbed a cup filled it with water and set the flower inside, then took it to the room that they had designated as his, he set it on the windowsill and tried to figure it out, it gave him something else to focus on until the flower died too. Envy was at a loss...and completely lost himself.

Several weeks later, the mood in the house hadn't lessened, Al was quiet and usually alone in his room, Winry focused on her automail and Pinako tried to keep them fed, Envy on the other hand was usually hard pressed to find, until of course the others found him sitting by Ed's grave.

Until Winry came out to drag him back to the house, she told him he couldn't just wait to die, Ed would have yelled at him if he had.

They walked in and Envy glanced at the newspaper Pinako was reading, he was halfway between turning his head back when it whipped back around, he snatched the paper from the woman's hands.

"You could have asked for the comic section..." she said wryly, but Envy ignored her, he was staring at the front page. **FULLMETAL'S MURDERERS STILL AT LARGE**.

"They're still out there..." he muttered quietly, reading the descriptions of the men responsible for the explosion that took Ed's life.

"Envy..?" Winry looked at the paper and looked pained, "Those men..." she murmured, "They don't understand what it's like..." she whispered, Envy set the paper down and clenched his fists.

"No. They don't, but they will," he said quietly, and then phased into his original look, the one he'd had for all of his life then turned to leave.

"Envy!" Winry gasped, "No! What are you doing?" she asked even though she already had a suspicion.

"What's Envy doing?" Al asked walking into the room, he looked tired and sad, but still interested.

"I'm going to Central," he said, but Winry grabbed his arm.

"No you're going after those men! You can't do that, Ed wouldn't have wanted-" she said but Envy yanked his arm from her hand roughly.

"Shut up! We don't know what Ed would have wanted anymore! He's dead!" Envy yelled, "He's gone! He can't tell us what he wants! It's because of those...those fucking bastards that he was taken! I'm not going to let them get away with it!" he snarled, his eyes phased red in his anger.

Winry took a step back, she had never actually seen Envy when he was in his maniacal stage, not that he was, he was actually thinking very clearly, but he still looked terrifying.

"B-but it's not right! Killing someone for revenge, that's the worst thing to do! Forgiveness is the only way to retain your humanity," she said, biting her lip and looking close to tears.

"I'm not human, forgiveness was never something homunculi were good at," he said, "I'm leaving." he said and started walking again.

"Al! Do something!" Winry cried when Envy was almost to the door, Al sighed.

"Envy, wait," he said and Envy turned around, the look on his face was clear, he couldn't be dissuaded, Al took a deep breath and then looked Envy straight in the eyes, determined and pissed, "I'm coming too," he said and walked forward grabbing his coat.

"What? Al? What? No! Al you can't!" Winry cried, but it was easy to see that things were not going to go her way she rushed forward and hugged him, "Please...I don't want you to get hurt..." she cried.

"I'll be fine," he said and hugged her back, "but we _are_ going." he said.

"Come on," Envy said and walked out of the house, Al nodded and followed, Winry ran to the door.

"Alphonse Elric you get back here alive, or so help me not even the stupid gate can protect you!" she yelled, Al waved and continued after Envy, Winry had to watch their backs, like she had in the past.

Envy and Al were crouched behind some bins, looking over at the warehouse that was holding the four men who had been trying to usher in a new era or some stupid shit like that. They didn't care, they'd killed people needlessly. Envy and Al were going to take care of them, permanently.

They hadn't spoken the whole ride there, but now they only needed to glance at each other to know when to act.

Al stood and moved to the side of the warehouse, the lot was abandoned, so they weren't in any danger of being spotted, Envy followed easily and then gestured at the wall.

Al shrugged and then clapped, he placed his hands on the wall, and instead of creating doors or something simple, they exploded, it created dust and shrapnel.

Envy flew in the moment he had room to, the four men cried out in surprise and panic, there were several gunshots and a loud slam and then silence, Al walked in then.

Envy had one man pinned to the wall by the throat, another was under his foot, and the other two were held in place by the gun pointed at them. By the look of the muscles rippling in Envy's arm, Al assumed correctly that the leader was the one being held up by his throat.

"Do you know who that is?" Envy hissed at him gesturing to Al, "That's Alphonse Elric, the brother of the State Alchemist you killed." The man was gasping for breath and glanced at Envy who smirked wickedly, "Me? You don't want to know who I am," he purred tightening his grip on the man's throat temporarily.

"What do you want?" one of the men who still had the use of his voice asked, but glanced at Al who created a spear, just like Ed used to and pointed it at them.

"We thought it was obvious," Al said looking disinterested, "You took our most important person from us...we want revenge."

"Mhmm. Ooooh, tell me, big boy...do you have a family?" Ency asked, brushing the man's face with the gun, his eyes widened and he shook his head. Envy chuckled.

"You're lying...so...you do, is it a brother? A wife? Children?" he asked, "Tell me...how would it feel to lose them? How would it feel to have them taken from you by a maniac?" he asked digging his thumb into his flesh. The man glanced down and then back up, Envy cocked his head to the side and then glanced down at the man he pinned to the ground.

"Brother?" Envy sneered, "Or lover?" he whispered and felt the quick palpitation in the man's chest and his smile became terrifying. "He doesn't look much like you...he can't be a brother, and he's far too old to be a son." He said thoughtfully, and then stepped on the man harder, making it difficult for him to breath, he cried out in pain the leader gasped and flailed, trying to do something.

"Oh you poor thing..." he said gently and then threw him across the room into a pile of crates, the man under Envy gasped.

"What are you?" he grated out and Envy hummed then bent down and picked him up by the hair, he cried out in pain.

"Your worst nightmare," he replied easily and then looked over at Al, "This is where you go get the police, I'll be gone before they get here," he said, obviously saying he'd be done with the deed.

"Envy..." Al frowned, "I don't think-" Envy glared at him.

"I am a murderer, you aren't...and for Ed's sake I won't let you become one," he said as he dragged the other man towards the leader who was trying to get out of the broken crate, "Now go, I have something to take care of."

Al looked at him for a moment, he knew he couldn't talk him out of this, he was too far gone, Al sighed and then transmuted some rope to tie up the other two guys. He decided it was best not to turn back and kept walking, even when he heard the screams.

Envy smirked, "So tell me...do you love him?" he asked the leader, who was struggling to get up, he finally made it to his feet and looked like he was about to lunge at Envy, but Envy simply raised the gun and shot him in the knee caps, he fell to the ground screaming in pain.

"No! Please don't kill him!" the man Envy was holding struggled against his strong grip, trying to get his lover, Envy only chuckled.

"I'm not going to kill him, no no...that would be far too nice," he said and then threw him on the ground and pointed the gun at his head. "I'm going to kill you, then he can know exactly how I feel."

"No! No You can't! Please don't kill him!" the leader cried even as he riled in pain, "Please have mercy!" Envy's eyes flashed.

"Mercy? Did you have mercy when you set those bombs? Did you have mercy when you planned to kill him!? DID YOU HAVE MERCY WHEN YOU MURDERED HIM?!" Envy screamed, it echoed around the warehouse and he panted, he took a deep breath to calm down, "You deserve nothing more than what you gave me."

Envy pointed the gun at the man on the ground, he thought about shooting him in the head, but he didn't, he changed the angle, so it would shoot him in the chest, it would kill him, oh yes, this man would not live to see tomorrow, and his lover would be helpless and have to watch as the life left his eyes. But it would take awhile.

He pulled the trigger and the man let loose a scream of utter pain and probably devastation, blood blossomed on his chest and he choked, the other screamed in denial.

"Be lucky I'm giving you a courtesy you never gave me, you have minutes left to say your farewells." He dropped the gun and then turned to leave, he didn't have finger prints so no one could track him with them. He could hear their cries and pleas and sorrow, he knew how it felt, but hearing it didn't make him feel any better. He felt empty.

Envy waited for Al to finish with the police and then walked up to him, Al sighed and looked at him a little confused, "You only killed one of them..." he said and Envy shrugged.

"The other ones were only lackies, blindly following him, they'll go to jail, they don't deserve more than that," he shrugged Al nodded.

"I see...so...you really are different," he murmured, Envy glanced at him.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked and Al smiled at him.

"You would have killed all of them, before...wouldn't you?" he asked and Envy stared at him for a moment.

"No...I would have tortured all of them and then killed them," he said honestly, "before I met Ed...yes." He looked down and sighed quietly.

"That's okay...we did what we could, they're under arrest, we have our revenge." He nodded, looking just a little bit happier, Envy was glad he was feeling better, he still felt lost.

"Yeah..." he said and then looked around, wondering what he should do now, he could go...he couldn't think of anywhere.

"Come on, let's go home," he said and Envy looked at him surprised.

"Home?" he repeated.

"Home, you're a part of the family now, Ed loved you and Winry has taken a liking to you, you belong with us," he said Envy raised an eyebrow.

"And what about you?" he asked and Al shrugged.

"I like everyone as long as they don't hurt the people I love, and you loved Ed, so I like you just fine," he smiled, Envy shook his head.

"Ed was right...you really are a pussy cat," he said and Al went pink.

"What did you call me?" he squeaked and Envy laughed for the first time in a long while, but he couldn't help it, Al sounded just like Ed when he said that. Envy felt a little better, at least he wasn't completely alone.

They went back to Resembool, Winry ran to them, hugging them both, happy to have them back, and then she hit them with her wrench for leaving in the first place.

Envy was laying on the couch, his eyes closed, Winry blinked at the sight, he was so cute when he wasn't frowning or sulking! She smiled down at him and moved a strand of his hair from his face, his eyes snapped open and he must have seen her blond hair.

"Ed..." he said his voice soft and longing but then his eyes focused and he saw her, he blinked, "What?" he grunted his voice coarse and grumpy once more. Winry smiled softly then moved another strand of hair.

"I didn't know you could sleep," she said and Envy blinked, he was still getting used to the fact that Winry touched him.

"I can't." he replied and she smiled and walked around the side of the couch, Envy sat up to make room so she could sit.

"Sure you can, you were having a dream," she told him and his eyebrow rose, "You were dreaming of Ed," she said and Envy turned away and shrugged. Ed was still a no broach subject with him, he just couldn't bear it.

"You know Envy I was thinking, why not travel the world a bit hmm? You need to get out meet new people, see new places," she said taking his hand and holding it, though it was odd for him, he didn't mind the contact, it was nice.

"I don't know...It's not really my thing..." he mumbled quietly and she tsked, then looked at him.

"Well what is your thing?" she asked and he shrugged.

"Dunno," he said hollowly and she hummed in thought, tapping the arm of the couch while she thought.

"Well, what were you doing, before I mean?" she asked and he looked at her, confused at first, and then he understood.

"I was...I was trying to find out how to become human," he said quietly and as if he couldn't stop himself, "I didn't want to see him die, I was so scared of him leaving me behind." he whispered, his voice getting thick and then Winry's arm was around him pulling him down onto her lap.

He blinked and looked up at her in shock, she smiled and started carding her fingers through his hair.

"That's one of the things that most people fear when they're in love, it's one of the risks you take," she said and Envy looked up at her, a little lost, she smiled down at him again and brushed her fingers over his face.

"Maybe you should keep trying to find out how to be human, then you can be with Ed again," she said and he looked at her confused, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Be with him again? What do you mean?" he asked and she continued to brush her fingers over his face tracing it idly. Envy noted dully that her fingers were much softer than Ed's but he still liked Ed's better.

"Well there's the whole cosmic belief that one day you will see your beloved again whether it be in this life the next or in the afterlife. It's a bit whimsical, but people like that kind of stuff," she said laughing lightly.

"Oh," he said and made a face, "It's not really true though right?" he asked and she shrugged.

"Dunno, no one really knows, that's why it's a belief, because no one can confirm or deny it and there's no way to really prove it." she said and Envy nodded slowly then looked up at her.

"You talk like him," he pointed out, she blinked and then blushed.

"Yeah I guess," she murmured, and then pat his head, signaling for him to get up, he did and then she stood and stretched, "Want to help me with supper?" she asked and he shrugged, not like he had anything else to do.

He helped her grab all of the ingredients needed for stew, and Envy having spent so much time around Ed knew it was his favorite food, he supposed it was good he learned how to make it, even if he'd never get the chance to actually make it for Ed.

Envy occupied himself by reading, just like Ed used to, and that included the anatomy books that were kept around the house for the automail engineers, he was learning more about the human body than he ever had, he had known humans had guts and they couldn't live if he pulled them out but now he was learning what they were used for. He go the idea one day that maybe if he copied the anatomy of the human and used his own genetic make up for it he could turn human. He didn't see anything wrong with that so he tried. He made himself a heart and intestines and a nervous system, everything he needed to be human.

He came to a problem when he had to decide which gender to be, he'd gone so long being nothing that it was impossible to decide... Ed had liked the female version at first but at the end he hadn't cared, he liked the male of female, he'd just loved Envy for who he was.

He decided to go for male since everyone already referred to him as 'he', he did it all...but it still felt fake. He wondered if he should ask Al for help, but decided against it, he and Winry were usually busy these days.

He couldn't think of where he could get the help, but then of course the idea came to him when he had a knife in his hand and nearly cut off his finger. He had immense alchemic power at his disposal, and Hohenheim had gotten them to use themselves. He would have to talk to them.

One day he sat on the couch and closed his eyes, he'd noticed while he relaxed and thought the sounds of their screams and tortures were always at the back of his mind.

He felt himself slip down into his subconscious and then further still into his very being, what made him who he is, the cacophony of souls was overwhelming. Every time he tried to speak one would scream by, he felt that he was not very well liked.

"Listen!" he tried but they roared past him screaming their anger and hate and despair, "Listen to me!" he snapped, "I need your help!" he yelled over them. They screamed back in outrage, and he stomped his foot.

"I want to be human, but I can't do it alone! I'm doing it for the love of my life! He's dead now and I can't die with him!" he yelled, there were still some screams but some had stopped, and seemed to be listening, "I want to be human...and I need you, you're...all I have left..." he said quietly. The voices tittered out it sounded like some of them had told the others to shut up.

He had their attention now and he didn't know what else to say, but it seemed that one of them still retained enough of himself to step forward.

"Why should we help you, you're a monster," he had somewhat of a face, but not much of one, Envy swallowed.

"Truthfully...you shouldn't...but, I don't have anywhere else to turn," he said, "Father...the one who made you all this way, the one who made me, he's gone, dead, probably suffering in the gate. I...I should be too...but I was lucky...I fell in love with the son of Hohenheim, the man who saved the world with the help of the souls inside of him-"

"Hohenheim? I knew him, he was a good man," another face came forward, it seemed to be forming at the memory.

"Yeah...he talked to the souls inside of him, like I am to you...he asked them for help...and now I'm asking you," he swallowed.

"For what?" another voice asked, this one female.

"For...for love..." he whispered, but he knew the moment he said it, he had every female in there on his side. They were romantics, it was kind of nice.

"Love? How sweet! I remember love!"

"Oh young sweet love!"

"He's not young though..."

"His love is young, it still counts."

Envy laughed, "Yes, we were in love...but...he was taken from me too soon, and I want to be with him without resorting to killing myself repeatedly," he said and another spirit floated forward.

"How will this help you die?" they asked, and Envy blinked.

"I...I don't know..." he said and then looked down at the ring on his finger, which was still there even in his own head, "It's just a feeling...I know I'll see him again...I just have to wait."

The women rippled as they swooned.

"But why be human?" the same spirit asked.

"Because...I don't want to be a monster anymore..." he said, "It's...not really satisfying, or fulfilling," he said honestly.

"As opposed to before?"

"Yes. I used to enjoy it a lot, now...not so much," Envy shrugged, "But I just want to see Ed again...that's all."

"Well we should talk about it...what would we get out of it?" he considered and Envy frowned.

"I...don't really know..." he made a few faces, "What..._can_ you get out of it?"

There were a few murmurs an the man sighed.

"Okay so we can't get anything...but still..."

"Here look at it this way, the sooner you help me...the sooner you get out of this hell hole," he said, he knew he could give them that.

"How can you promise that?" another asked.

"Well..if you help me...you'll be using the energy that you are and then you'll be free of the tie you have to the stone and go back to...well wherever souls come from," he shrugged.

They seemed to discuss it and then in a unanimous roar they agreed.

"Great...now...how do we do this?" Envy asked and he felt something that seemed an awful lot like a slap to the back of his head.

After several visits to the abyss Envy got most of his body working, he could eat and actually taste things, he shared this with them with enthusiasm, and then tried not to get embarrassed about his first time using his digestive system.

His heart beat, his lungs, his sense of erogenous touch, all of it made him excited, though the last only made him sad that he wasn't able to share it with Ed, the girls helped him through that one.

He was almost completely human, except he just couldn't get his eyes to settle, but he thanked every soul that helped him change, he figured he still had about three thousand souls left when all was said and done, and he had no idea how to release them, but most of them were the girls, they wanted to wait for Ed too.

So Envy went through life at the Rockbell house as a mostly human former homunculus who occasionally spaced out, but the girls told him not to come back until they were needed. They must have been getting tired of his food stories, he couldn't blame them, hearing about food you couldn't eat was a bit disheartening. He appeased their wishes and would only come back from time to time to check on them.

Two years after Ed's death, Envy still hadn't really recovered, he knew how to make it look like he was okay, his acting had certainly improved, and it had been put to the test.

Al and Winry had started to get closer, leaving Envy alone with Pinako, they never talked, they had a mutual relationship, they would sit near each other, but never had the need to talk, just take the company.

Envy watched the two blonds snuggle up next to each other outside, Al would whisper in her ear and she would blush then kiss him on the cheek. They smiled and laughed and generally were quite happy.

They had moved on and it wasn't fair.

He didn't mean to start sulking whenever they were around, but he had, he slouched and pouted he didn't mean to make them feel bad, really he didn't, but he did. He didn't really blame them for sending him off to 'expand his horizons'.

"Remind me again why he's here?" Roy Mustang was not happy, not happy at all. His dark eyes glared at the rather diminutive figure on the couch.

Envy had tried to get away, oh yeah he'd planned on just going on a trip, maybe around the world. Winry and Al had obviously wanted time on their own, he could tell and he didn't hold it against them for trying to get him out of the way. But to be sent to _him _of all people, though technically he'd been sent to Riza, and Mustang had had no idea, but still...ouch.

"Roy, would you please take the stick out of your ass?" Riza barked, glaring at her husband while she cradled their son. Leaving the military had done her good, she glowed now, motherhood treating her well, but she still had her guns, and she still wore the pants in the relationship.

Roy looked at her a bit affronted but after all this time wasn't too surprised by her new laid-back and sometimes vocal personality. "Riza...it's...he killed Maes." he almost pleaded.

"I'll leave, I don't think I should-" Envy started, whispering softly, but Riza sent him a glare when he stood.

"Sit!" she snapped and Envy plopped back on the couch with wide eyes, this woman was even more terrifying than Winry.

"Riza..." Roy begged, and Envy looked down.

"Miss-aah...Mrs. Mustang, please don't let me be the cause of upset between you and your husband. I don't have to stay here," he muttered, his hair hiding his face, the blond woman sighed.

"Envy, don't let my idiot husbands' preconceived notions scare you away, Winry asked me to look after you while you're here, you can stay as long as you need," she said, Envy's mouth twitched.

"You make it sound like I'm here by choice," he shook his head, "I 'left' to give Al and Winry some space." he said and not even that was true. "They were trying to make a baby with each other with their eyes," he muttered quietly.

"_We_ need some space," Roy growled under his breath, and then Riza kicked him in the shin, "Ow!"

Riza came over to Envy plopped the drooling little boy into his lap, grabbed her husband's wrist in a vice grip and dragged him out of the room, "We'll be right back," she said sounding sweet.

Envy looked down, startled, at the child in his arms, his eyes wide in terror, why was he holding a baby?!

The baby gurgled up at him grabbing for his hair and face, he tentatively offered him a finger and immediately the finger was shoved in a mouth. Slowly the shadow of a smile crossed his lips, the closest he'd ever come to smiling in a very long time.

"You're not so bad...little drool machine," he whispered, the baby was quite content with sucking on his finger, "You're lucky I have clean hands," he said.

"You just gave him our child?!" Roy hissed angrily, Riza rubbed her temples, "Riza I can't bel-" she cut him off.

"Roy! Open your eyes, get past all of the things you previously thought of him, look at him does he really look like the psycho he used to be?" she asked and the man reluctantly looked back to see Envy with his finger being sucked on by his son, and Envy not even looking remotely annoyed by it, but amused...even a little happy.

"But...Riza...he killed Maes..." he muttered and Riza sighed, she rested her hand on his shoulder.

"We've all made mistakes, it just took him a little help to realize his," she murmured, "He has changed, Al says so, he's been living with them for two years now, I think he'd know." she said and Roy closed his eyes, looking pained.

"I just can't get rid of the image of him...changing into Gracia...and killing him," he whispered, Riza turned him around and embraced him.

"I know Roy, I know...but don't you think it's about time to try forgiving?" she asked, "Doesn't it hurt to hate him so much?"

"You know...it's really not fair that you're right, all the time." he grumbled and then pulled her lips to his, she was smirking.

"Yes it is," she replied, he shook his head and laughed.

"He likes you," Riza said sitting next to Envy, he looked over at her and shrugged.

"Or he likes the way I taste," he replied, "I don't know...I've never really...been around kids before." he muttered.

"Well no time like the present," she said, and then picked up his suitcase, she noticed that it was in fact Ed's old one. "You'll be with us for how long?" she asked and Envy's eyebrows shot up.

"I'm staying?" he asked, sounding rather surprised.

"On one condition," Roy said walking into the room and crossing his arms, Envy stared at him a little wide eyed.

"What's that?" he asked quietly.

"You're going to apologize to Gracia and Elicia for taking away their husband and father," he said and Envy went a little pale but he nodded.

"Okay," he agreed quietly, "I will..." he said, Roy was surprised to say the least.

"Really?" he gaped and Envy frowned.

"Really," he said he understood the man's ire, but really, talk about holding a grudge.

"Okay, we'll go this weekend," he said and then turned around and headed into the kitchen. Riza sighed.

"That man..." she grumbled and then took her baby back, "Your daddy is useless," she cooed, the baby waved his hands at her happily, she kissed his little face affectionately. Envy's mouth twitched.

"So, you're really going to apologize?" she asked and Envy nodded.

"At least they can get one..." he said softly, Riza looked over at him, two years and Envy still couldn't get over Ed. Winry had spoken of his attempts at cheering up and moving on, but they were all just to try and make her and Al feel better. So he had feelings and he cared, Ed had loved him for a reason and Envy had loved him back, that had to count for something.

"I see," she sighed and then smiled at him and reached over to pat his hand. "I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Right..." he muttered quietly and she stood up and headed into the kitchen as well, she had to get started on dinner.

Envy stood at the end of the street, he couldn't go any farther. He just couldn't. His legs wouldn't move, they were shaking badly but they were glued to the cement.

"Come on," Roy said and seemed to be getting a sick form of satisfaction from watching Envy suffer.

Envy nodded and took another step forward, he knew he would get no sympathy from the man, as he was probably doing this more for his good than anyone elses'.

They walked down the street and up to the building then up the two flights of stairs and then Roy was knocking on the door. Envy was trying not to freak out and attempt jumping out of the window. The door opened and he held his breath.

"Oh, Roy we weren't expecting you," a woman, one whom was very familiar to Envy, he had taken her face before, after all.

"Gracia, good to see you," Roy said smiling at the woman kindly, the woman smiled back.

"What can I do for you Roy?" she asked and then caught sight of Envy, "Oh who is this?" she asked and Envy jumped in surprise.

"Ah...this is Envy. He...has something he needs to say to you," Roy said carefully, Envy swallowed, and then held out a trembling hand.

"N-nice to meet you," he muttered quietly, Gracia smiled at him reassuringly and took his hand in hers in a hand shake.

"Nice to meet you, would you gentleman like to come in for some tea, or coffee?" she asked, stepping aside and gesturing further into the apartment.

"Yes, tea please, Riza says I'm not allowed coffee anymore," Roy chuckled, walking in easily.

Envy took a deep breath and stepped in, it was a normal apartment simple but nice and well kept.

"Take a seat, I'll get some tea," she smiled gesturing to the couch, Roy sat down easily and Envy tried not to whimper in the back of his throat, but he sat down, at the very edge of the clean couch. They sat there for a long while, Envy could tell Roy was enjoying his discomfort, he was humming low under his breath and smiling.

"Uncle Roy!" a little girl came running into the room, she jumped up and hugged him around the neck.

"Elysia, how are you doing pipsqueak?" he asked and Envy flinched, had he used that word intentionally? Was he using the little girl as a way to get to him? But the little girl giggled, it must have been a pet name.

"Good, Mom and I were going to make cookies later for my ballet class," she smiled, Roy smiled back.

"That sounds great, and I bet they'll be great, your mom makes the best cookies," he said and she nodded. Gracia came in with a tray of drinks and, of course, cookies.

"Don't let the _Mrs._ hear you say that," she chuckled, Roy laughed.

"She knows she can't bake, her fried chicken is great, but the last time she tried to make cookies...well I was the one who got to give the 'don't make flames' speech." he said Gracia laughed and shook her head.

"You two..." she smiled, "Maes would have said he saw it coming, and then try to plan play dates for Elysia and Sam," she laughed.

"Mom, Sammy is a baby! And I don't have play dates anymore!" Elysia whined trying to look like a big girl, Gracia only winked at the other two.

"Sweetheart, your daddy wouldn't have cared," she said and Roy burst out laughing, Elysia pouted and crossed her arms.

"He really wouldn't have," Roy grinned and then sobered a bit, "Speaking of Maes...we...well Envy has something he needs to say to you about him," he said and shot Envy a glance.

"Oh alright. Elysia, sweetie-" she started but Roy shook his head.

"No, it's best if she hears too," he said, Envy's head whipped around to look at him, he wanted her to stay to make him feel even guiltier, that was dirty. He knew that much.

"If you think it's best," Gracia said unsure, she tried to tell as much to Elysia about her father as she could, but she didn't want her to know everything.

"Envy," Roy turned to look at him, and Envy sighed and looked at Gracia and Elysia, both of whom were looking at him accusingly and curiously. He knew soon it would be disgust and horror.

"U-uh...I don't know how much you know about me..." he started, "But...I um...used to be kind of a bad guy," he murmured.

"Oh, I remember, you were at Edwards' funeral, you were so devastated, were you close to him?" Gracia asked.

"Uh...yeah, we were...together, lovers, I guess..." he mumbled and Gracia gasped.

"Oh you poor thing, that must have been awful," she said putting her hand over her heart, she knew that pain.

"Y-yes..." he looked down, "I know...how you feel..." he took a deep breath, "I know what it's like to lose that one person that makes you feel a certain way...stolen by people...who don't care. Who are unaware of people and their connections. Edward was taken from me by some terrorists who were too blinded by their cause to care about anything else...and your husband was taken by a psycho...who enjoyed watching him die." He whispered.

"I...don't understand..." Gracia said, Elysia seemed to be of the same mind, Envy swallowed again and bowed his head.

"It...was me, I killed your husband...and I'm sorry," he said quietly, he couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye, he just stared at his hands and waited for the accusations.

"Dear..." Gracia started, and Envy looked up, he had not been expecting 'dear' to be one of the names he'd be called. "Many people have come to me claiming it was their fault that Maes died, why even Ed took responsibility...but it was no one's fault, he got too involved, the homunculi or whatever...I knew he was too nosy for his own good."

"Uh...no...I mean it really was me..._I _pulled the trigger, _I_ was the homunculus who did it...and...and I did it while looking like you," he said, waiting once more. For a long time there was silence, and then finally Elysia spoke. They must have known about the abilities the homunculi had had since they didn't look skeptical.

"Why?" she asked, her big green eyes staring at Envy innocently. Envy faltered for a second, why?

"Well...because I was told to..." he said frowning.

"And you do everything your told?" she asked, frowning, it as cute on her young face, "I thought adults were supposed to have free reign on their actions."

"They don't though, I never really had any choice in anything in my life...I wasn't exactly an adult either..." he sighed and ran his through his hair. "This is complicated..." he muttered.

"It doesn't have to be, daddy always said to make things simple, so make it simple." she said her jaw was firm in determination, Envy stared at her.

"You remind me a lot of someone," he said after a moment, her determination wavered for a moment.

"Mom says I'm like daddy..." she said slowly and Envy shook his head.

"No...you remind me of Ed," he said quietly, "He used to look like that when he was telling me something he was sure of...like when he told me he loved me." he said quietly, the little girl looked up.

"Big brother Edward?" she said and Envy nodded. "You were friends?"

"Uh...yeah, really good friends...he was mad at me too when I told him it was me who'd killed...uh...him. Didn't let me touch him for two weeks either..." he muttered pouting, he didn't notice the blush that graced Gracia's cheeks, or the awkward cough Roy covered by clearing his throat.

"Oh...but if you were friends with Big brother...?" she started and Envy sighed.

"I did it before I became friends with him, when I didn't care, before I changed, when Father told me to do something and I did it without question. Back then...I..." he glanced at Roy, and back, "I would have enjoyed the pain it caused you, and still causes you...but not anymore. I know what it's like to lose that one person...and I'm sorry," he said, "I even know revenge doesn't help," he said and looked over at Roy. Who only pursed his lips.

"Wait, you're the one who found the terrorists?" he asked looking over at him Envy nodded.

"Al and I tracked them down," he shrugged but Gracia crossed her arms.

"Roy Mustang, did you get revenge for my husbands death?" she asked fiercely.

"I was...emotionally unstable...I didn't mean to-" he started and Envy glared at him.

"Do not start that shi-" Gracia cleared her throat, Envy glanced at Elysia, "-that stuff, you know perfectly well you were pissed and enjoyed every gatedam- every second I was lit up like a candle!" he snapped. Roy raised his eyebrows, Envy didn't usually talk back to him, he hadn't realized it until now, he was too happy at his fear and discomfort.

"You still deserved every second you got, you monster," he said back, Gracia and Elysia gasped and he paled.

"Uncle Roy...that's mean!" Elysia cried and then came over to stand by Envy, "He said sorry! And that's the second hardest thing for someone to do!" she said.

"What's the first?" Envy asked curiously.

"Giving forgiveness," Gracia answered quietly, Elysia nodded, then she leaned up and kissed Envy on the cheek.

"I forgive you Mr. Envy, anyone who loves as much as you is worthy of forgiveness," she said and Envy suddenly found himself tearing up.

"O-oh..." he said, "But..." he bit his lip.

"I remember watching you cry at the funeral, I was really confused back then...but now...I know why," she said and took his hand, smiling up at his face, shining with forgiveness and acceptance.

"Thank you," Envy whispered and she swung their joined hands happily.

"Envy," he looked up at Gracia, "I too, forgive you, I know it's hard for those in the military to follow orders...you were just doing your job after all," she said and Envy coughed.

"But-" she held up her hand.

"I know, we will discuss it later," she said and he suddenly felt apprehensive but then he turned to Roy and raised his eyebrows.

"Don't expect anything from me," he said, crossing his arms stubbornly, the sight brought a little bit of Envy's onery out from hiding.

Envy grinned a bit evilly, "Oh I wasn't, Riza told me you're the type of man who needs something to hold onto to find meaning in his life, it makes me feel good to know you need me."

Roy gaped, Gracia had to stifle her laugh behind her hand, Elysia beamed, "Big brother Envy, let's go play!" she said and then started tugging him along he looked at Gracia worried, but she waved her hand and smiled softly.

"O-okay..." Envy agreed a bit shocked and then allowed himself to be dragged away by the happy ten year old.

Gracia turned to Roy and he sighed.

"I know...I know..." he muttered before she even said anything, he sighed and she smiled sadly.

"I still don't know why you take it so much harder, you're not the ones who he abandoned." she said and Roy's eyes widened.

"Gracia! You know he would never! He loved you and Elysia more than air itself!" Roy started and Gracia held up her hand, she was grinning.

"Kidding, and I know, I just wanted to hear you say it," she beamed, he groaned and slouched inelegantly on the couch.

Gracia laughed at the sight.

Several hours later, Roy decided it was about time to return home, Riza was probably wondering if he'd murdered Envy, he wouldn't...unless he had to.

He went over to Elysia's room where he could hear them talking, he opened the door and had to stifle a laugh, Envy was wearing a sun hat and a shawl, Elysia was wearing a sun dress and a matching hat and they were both sitting at a table drinking tea, which was actually juice.

"Oh Uncle Roy, would you care to join us?" Elysia beamed, Roy chuckled.

"I'm afraid not, my dear Elysia, we've got to head home, Aunt Riza is probably wondering where we are," he smiled at her.

"That's awful, I hope you return soon, dearest Mr. Envy," she said to Envy who smiled and held up his tea cup and finished his juice.

"But of course. It would be my pleasure, Miss Elysia," he replied his voice taking on a dramatic edge she beamed and then looked over at Roy.

"He's so fun! You won't play with me anymore," she pouted, Envy blushed.

"That's because you're getting older, I feel silly," he replied honestly, Envy blinked, he didn't feel silly, he'd actually had fun.

"I'd never done it before, I'll do it any time you'd like," he smiled and Elysia clapped.

"Yay! Maybe you can come over on Thursdays when mom goes on her girls nights!" she stood up, "I'll go ask her!" she rushed out of her room.

"You've never played pretend?" Roy asked, looking skeptical.

"Not innocently, leaving it up to imagination, no," he replied standing and taking off the hat and shawl.

"I doubt that," Roy huffed in reply.

"I never had a childhood so I never had a chance to pretend, Ed told me once that I kind of lived like a child...so...maybe there's a reason I like it," he said shrugging.

"Right," Roy rolled his eyes and then started out the door, heading to the front, Envy wasn't far behind, Elysia came running back.

"Mom said it was okay as long as you're okay with it!" she squealed, Envy looked up at Gracia and then back down at Elysia.

"Sure, why not?" he smiled and she squeaked again and then hugged him tightly, he was surprised for a second, unused to the contact still, but then he patted her head.

They left after that, walking quietly back to the Mustang abode, Envy behind him looking up at the sky, and wondering if Ed would be proud of him.

Envy went over to to the Hughes house every Thursday to spend time with Elysia, of course he had a long talk with Gracia, after which they became something like friends, for Envy...it really wasn't too bad. In fact, he enjoyed it a lot.

Elysia was a sweet girl with a wild imagination, and loved being the center of attention, he didn't mind giving it to her, that way he didn't have to think about himself. He also started to get close to the Mustangs son, Sam. He was cute and liked to wiggle, and liked when Envy tickled his face with his hair. Riza and Roy were now going on date nights on Friday leaving Envy with the baby, Roy didn't like it at first but Riza trusted Envy enough to do so and she wanted some time with her husband.

The first night alone with the baby had been nerve wracking, even after following Riza around that afternoon, he had no idea what to do, at first it wasn't too bad since they just played, but then he had to feed him and at first the bottle was too hot and Envy was sure he'd burnt the poor things mouth, he had to let it cool and rock the crying baby until it was, he gave him the bottle and finally he stopped crying, then Envy had to rock him to sleep but he wasn't very good at it and Sam started crying again, Envy was pretty close to crying too. But just holding the baby to his chest seemed to help, he was glad he had a heartbeat to calm him. Eventually Sam fell asleep and Envy put him in bed. He went into the living room and collapsed.

He woke up to a quiet chuckle, "Did he wear you out?" Riza asked, Envy nodded.

"I was worried I would do something wrong..." he said quietly.

"I'm sure you did just fine," she replied reassuringly.

"Yeah, but..." he started and she put her finger to her lips.

"I'll let you in on a secret, no one really knows what they're doing the first time they're alone with a baby, you should have seen Roy when I came home, it was-"

"None of his business," the man grunted.

"He was covered in milk and holding the wrong diapers, it was so funny," she whispered and Roy scowled at his wife then sighed.

"So he's still alive then," he said, walking towards his son's room.

"Yes," Envy replied with no energy to be witty.

Riza patted Envy's shoulder, "Don't worry, he'll come around," she said softly. Envy nodded and highly doubted it.

Every Thursday Envy went over to Gracia's house and sometimes brought Sam with him, he and Elysia did pretty good taking care of him together, Elysia thought it was a blast each time, until of course the little one needed a diaper change. But the three of them together had some fun, one night they'd fallen asleep curled up on the couch while listening to the radio, Sam in Envy's arms, and Elysia leaning against Envy's side. Gracia thought it was the cutest thing she'd seen and hurried off to grab a camera, the picture ended up being sent off to both the Mustang's and Al and Winry, Envy still didn't know about it.

He was there for seven months, and he didn't even realize the time had gone by so fast, and...he hadn't really had the chance to be mopey and depressed. Who knew kids could be so...uplifting?

He couldn't stay with the Mustangs forever and decided it was time to track down his family, or what was left of it at least, Pride wasn't hard as he was in Central, Envy took his suitcase and said his farewells, Riza kissed his cheek and pat his arm.

"This will turn out," she said softly, "You just have to have faith," she said and he smiled halfheartedly.

"I was never one much for faith," he said and she pat his arm again while Sam looked up at him with his big, black eyes. Envy pat his head and smiled.

"It was fun Sammy-boy," he said and the little boy grabbed his hand and stuck Envy's finger in his mouth and started gnawing on it. "Yeah, I'll miss you too," Envy snorted, Riza chuckled and pulled Envy's finger our of her son's mouth and kissed his head.

"Silly boy," she said fondly, just as said boy's silly father cleared his throat, Riza raised her brows and the man held his hand out.

Envy hesitantly took it and Roy sighed, "Good luck, and uh...if you're in town again...the couch is still open," he said and Envy smiled.

"Thanks," he said Roy nodded and then they let go, Envy turned around and headed off to the house he knew his brother was.

Pride, or Selim they called him now permanently made a pretty good looking teenager, he was tall and had ragged black hair and a shit eating grin, just like Greed had, and he was a flirt, there was a girl giggling madly at him, as he smirked and flicked his bangs from his eyes. The circle ouroboros on his forehead making him look a little silly, in Envy's opinion, but the girl didn't seem to mind.

"Selim, you're so sweet," the girl giggled and the boy sighed.

"Only when I have you around," he replied, looking at her endearingly, she blushed.

"Jeeze," Envy grumbled, shaking his head. He looked around trying to find a way into the garden, he'd probably have to climb through the bushes. He grumbled and did so, glad he didn't trip over himself.

He walked closer to them and frowned, how was he going to start this? But he didn't have to worry about it, Selim caught sight of him and stopped his conversation, gazing at him warily.

"Who are you?" he asked loudly, there were security guards nearby and they all looked over, Envy held up his hands.

"No one important...I just came to see how you were doing...I guess," he replied, now that he was here he felt extremely awkward.

"Master Selim, is everything okay?" one of the security guards asked, staring down Envy.

"We'll see," Selim said and Envy smirked.

"You're still a brat," he said and then laughed, "I guess that's better though, it would have been weird if you were a cute sweet kid." Selim's eyes narrowed and Envy sighed then gestured the guard over, he came close, but cautiously.

"How long have you been guarding him?" he asked quietly making sure the teens couldn't hear and the guard looked at him in confusion before answering.

"Fifteen years," he answered and Envy nodded.

"So you know...the real truth and stuff?" he asked, the guard stared at him, "You know..." he tapped his forehead and drew a circle. The guard grunted, understanding.

"Yes, I know," he said and Envy nodded.

"Right, well I'm like his brother...or something? He was Pride, I was Envy, yeah? I'm just checking on him, so it's no big deal...but you must know all he knows, does he know about that?" he asked, "I don't want to like ruin anything."

"Ah, his mother told him all that she knew, which wasn't much, you might want to speak with her about it, after you go through a security check of course," he said and Envy sighed.

"Alright...sheesh, this is so much work," he grumbled the guard cracked a grin.

"Sure you weren't Sloth?" he asked Envy rolled his eyes.

"Haha, funny, no. He was gigantic and would have been too lazy to come this far," he said, the guard shrugged, still grinning.

The security check didn't take too long, and Envy was led to the Lady Bradley, who was having tea in the den, the teenagers were following after, curious.

"Lady, there is someone here to speak with you," the guard said, she looked up and smiled, but she obviously didn't know what was going on.

"Yes?" She asked and looked at Envy with a raised eyebrow.

"Aaah, Ms. Bradley, my name is Envy," he started, and then the woman's eyes widened.

"Oh, I see, Selim I think there are cookies in the kitchen, why don't you show Tessa?" she said to her son who pouted at the obvious dismissal, but he took his friend to the kitchen.

Envy waited until she offered him a seat and some tea, he sat down awkwardly, maybe this hadn't been such a good idea? He didn't want to ruin Pride's second chance, even if he had always been a little shit.

Envy whined pathetically, Xing was too far away! Stupid Ling for taking stupid Greed there! It was too far! He took another sip of water and then let his horse have some as well, he knew he had to conserve it, but it was hot and took way too long to get there! Three months? Gah, he wasn't going to leave, ever!

Lucky for him, on the horizon there was the shimmer of mountains like an oasis, "No way," he croaked, and hurried his horse up, he would let his horse drink as much as it wanted once they got there.

It took another few hours before he got to the check point and handed the horse over to them, he requested it got a lot of water for it's good work.

He then looked around, now...to find the palace, it would figure Greed would get to live in a fancy palace, the jerk.

Of course before Envy was allowed to see the 'Emperor', he had to go through several screenings, a pat down and then a dozen more things that took all day, but Envy didn't care, he was treated well, they were kind until they thought he was a threat, since he kept his threats to himself it only took four hours to be processed.

When the Emperor walked into the room he looked highly confused, and then looked more so when he spotted Envy.

"Envy..?" Ling asked, cocking his head, making the funny hat on his head tilt and the dangly things to flow with gravity. Envy tried not to grin.

"Uh...yeah...hi," Envy rubbed the back of his head, "So...um...I don't know how close you and Ed were..?"

"Ed and I kept in contact until...his death, he told me you were still around, though he never told me why," Ling said, the tone of his voice was clear that he wanted that explained.

"We were lovers," Envy said, "He saved me from getting killed before the end of the Promised Day, and we were going to be together...but..." he looked away, "I...I've been kind of lonely, I guess. I was with Al and Winry...for a few years, and then I was with the Mustangs, and I just recently talked to Pride...I...guess I was wondering if...you...you know," he glanced at Ling who smiled.

"Ah...you want to get back in touch with your family?" he asked and Envy nodded, "I understand, though...I was under the impression you and Greed never got along," Ling said sounding honestly curious.

"We...didn't really...I know...I was always jealous of him...but who wasn't I jealous of?" Envy smirked sardonically, "He was willing to go out and get what he wanted, I was too scared, so I hated him for that, for having the ability to get out while I was trapped," Envy said and then shrugged, "I don't hate him anymore."

"I see," Ling said and then he waved his hand and there was a rustle and suddenly Envy realized they hadn't been alone until Ling had waved away the guards. Envy looked back at Ling, his eyes were closed and he was breathing slowly and then they opened again, red and his mouth smirked.

"I'm glad to hear that...brat," the voice was deeper, Greed was in control now. Envy bristled.

"Who're you calling a brat, balloon boy?" he snapped back and then he shook his head, "You're always such a turd."

Greed laughed, "You've changed, I'm guessing for the better," he said, "Aaah, I'll admit it's nice to finally talk to someone new," he stretched.

"Oh...are you trapped in Ling all day?" he asked, blinking. "That sucks."

"Yeah, I can talk to him, and to Lanfan, but no one else knows about me," he sighed, "But now that you're here...what will we talk about?" He asked and Envy rolled his eyes.

"I was thinking we could pretend to be a real family and catch up with how things are, it's been what five years?" he asked and Greed nodded.

"True, well, my life has been oh so fun, sitting in the background," he sighed and then shook his head, "I was hoping for a harem."

Envy snorted and shook his head he went over to the couch and sat down, "Well...my story is a bit longer and I'm in no hurry..." he said and Greed looked at him.

"You really are different," he said and Envy nodded, smirking at him slightly.

"You have no idea."

Envy came in from the hall, laying his coat on a chair, and looking around, the house was dark, Ed was probably already in bed, it was pretty late. Envy pouted, he was hoping for a welcome, he looked into the kitchen and felt a little bad, if his meeting hadn't run so late he would have had one! Ed had set out dinner and dessert. Envy snuck quietly into their bedroom and smiled at the form sprawled out over the covers, he took off his over clothes and then crawled onto the bed.

Envy curled up to Ed in bed and kissed his cheek, "Are you sleeping?" he murmured and Ed mumbled and rolled over in his arms.

"Yes..." he muttered, Envy laughed quietly and then kissed his lips gently. Ed's own arm flopped over Envy's waist.

"Alright, I'll bug you in the morning," he promised, Ed hummed in agreement, smiling at the promise, nuzzling him happily.

"You'd better," he whispered falling to sleep quietly, Envy smiled and pet his hair, so it was brown, but big deal it was still Ed and that was what mattered. He thought of what he would do to Ed to make up for being late, he was sure he could get him moaning. He smirked and put his face in Ed's hair, it would be great.

He fell asleep soon as well, they eventually ended up flopped out on the bed away from each other because of the heat they both radiated, but that made it easier for him to come in.

He crawled in the window and put the silencer on his gun, he was only doing a job, but it seemed a shame to kill them both. Oh well, he had to make money.

He pointed it at the dark haired one first and then pulled the trigger without hesitation, there wasn't even a gasp as the bullet entered his brain.

He turned his gun and pointed it to the brown haired male's chest, he'd been told to do so, he wasn't sure why but orders were orders. He pulled the trigger again and this time he woke up with a gasp and a cry.

"E-Envy!" he cried disoriented, he clutched at his chest, and started choking, the man turned and headed to the window, he would die soon, he was loosing blood fast, but then there was a gasp next to him and the black haired male shot up.

"Ed!" he cried and then turned, looking at the blood on his lover's chest, "Oh gate! Ed, no...no...not again!" he begged scrambling around trying to grab the sheet to put it on his chest.

"What are you?" the shooter whispered and Envy's head whipped around and his eyes narrowed in on him, he jumped from the bed and tackled him down before he could move, his fingers around the man's throat.

"How dare you! How dare you take him from me!" he screamed the man clawed at the vice grip on his neck his eyes wide in fear and shock, but he was quickly suffocating and his fingers lost their grip and he lost consciousness, Envy didn't stop until he no longer felt a heart beat. Then he was up and at Ed's side in seconds.

"Ed...Ed?" he called, and the golden eyes opened to look at him blearily.

"En...vy..." he breathed, Envy put his hands on his chest, pressing the once white sheets on his chest.

"I-it's not bleeding that much! You'll be f-fine!" he sobbed, tears were running down his face, this was so bad. It was so much worse compared to when Ed died of old age, this was almost as bad as the first time.

"Envy...I-I...l-lo-" he coughed and Envy kissed him, he could taste iron on his lips.

"Shh...you'll be f-fine...fine, I know it...because I love you...and you're always there for me," he sobbed, his hands were covered in Ed's blood by now, the smell was overbearing.

"L-love...you," Ed gasped, raising a hand to touch Envy's face, but his eyes went dull, his heart stopped and his hand flopped back down before Envy could reply.

His face relaxed and his eyes glazed over, his body went limp, his hand dangled off the edge of the bed. His heart stopped, the blood stopped flowing. He was dead.

"NO! Ed! ED! Don't leave me! Please! Not again! ED!"

Envy stared at the blond in front of him, who stared back, he pointed a single finger at her, and then glanced at the others many of them nodded. Envy blinked at the blond haired golden eyed female who was slowly turning red and getting flustered.

"No way..." he said and his mouth twitched, "No. Way." he repeated and then stared laughing.

"W-what's so funny?" she demanded, crossing her arms and scowled. Envy looked at her and grinned widely then moved faster than any of the others could see. He was holding her, smirking down at her, his body pressed up against hers.

"I finally get to see it from the other side, I used to be the woman," his eyes were twinkling. "This is going to be fun," he purred.

"Ah!" She squeaked going red and weak in the knees, the older people chuckled and covered the children's eyes. "Y-you're a jerk!" she grumbled.

"But you love me anyway," Envy stated and then kissed her head on and she was goo, wrapped in his arms.

"Jerk," she muttered resting her head on his shoulder, he set his chin on hers and squeezed her tightly, "I love you too..." she couldn't help how right it felt to be there, or happy she was.

The others moved off, it was now a tradition to watch the reuniting of the two lovers, Ed, her real name was actually Trisha, which didn't bother her at all, Trisha was her a billion times great grandmother, but Ed just felt more natural. She'd demanded she be called Ed since she could talk, her parents, who knew of the story, humored her. She hadn't known why she was the way she was, tomboyish and crude. Stubborn and oblivious to the boys who liked her, now she did.

The reunion lasted several hours, there was food, and talking and fun and games, Envy and Ed were inseparable and they knew that's how it would be until the end.

Ed rolled over and sat on the edge of bed and grunted, her stomach was being a pain, Envy rolled over and ran his hand down her bare back.

"You okay?" he muttered sleepily, she smiled, he was so sweet.

"Yeah, just a little queasy," she said and he sat up, crawling over to her and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Do you want me to make you something special..?" he asked and she turned her head and kissed him.

"That would be great," she whispered and he smiled at her, cupping her face and smiling back at her. She knew she wasn't the first one to get his love, or she was, her soul was, it was so confusing, but either way, he loved her and that made her feel amazing.

"Hmmm, eggs and bacon?" Envy asked and she smiled but it broke for a second and she ran out of the room to the bathroom and was suddenly worshiping the porcelain god.

"Ed?!" Envy called after her, rubbing her back once he arrived.

"I'm okay...just..."

"We're going to the doctor."

"I'm fine! I just-"

"_Now._"

And that was how the Envy/Elric line started.

Edward Thompson yawned as he got out of bed and rubbed at his short light brown hair it could almost be blond, he stretched and rubbed at his eyes as he went downstairs and into the kitchen, he sat at the table and tried to ignore that icky taste in his mouth.

"Morning, Mom," he said and the woman at the stove turned around and smiled then put a plate of pancakes in front of him.

"Good morning, honey!" the woman chirped and Edward let an eyebrow raise over a golden orb.

"What is it this time?" he sighed picking up his fork and jabbing it into a piece of bacon on a plate in the middle of the table. His mother chuckled a bit nervously.

"What do you mean?" she asked and he gave her a look, and stuck the bacon in his mouth, in his seventeen years, he'd learned how to read his mother well. They'd gotten very close when his father had been drafted as a doctor for the war that had ended shortly after his death. It was a hard time but they made it, Edward graduated at the top of his class but refused to be valedictorian and let the second highest student be it instead.

Edward really wasn't very privy to being the center of attention and was always bothered when they got with the family, all of the people over the age of thirty tended to give him all of their attention and wouldn't say why, it was a real pain in the ass.

"Mom, the last time you made me pancakes was when my pet iguana died, and that was three years ago," he said and grinned at his mother's blank face.

"Was it really that long ago?" she asked a bit flabbergasted and Edward grinned and nodded, "Huh, well." she said then nodded and sat down at the table across from him.

"Honey, this time it's a bit different from that, it's rather hard to explain," she said and Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Do you remember those bedtime stories dad used to tell you?" she asked and Edward nodded, finishing his second pancake, he used to love those stories, his dad would have a new one every night.

"The one where the guy put his name on everything so he could find his lost love, that was my favorite, what about them?" he asked and she ran a hand through her medium length auburn hair.

"Well, he told me that they were actually true," she said and Edward gave her an incredulous look, it would have been like his father to tell that to his mother, who was a realist, that they were true because he was a romantic.

"Mom..." he said and she shook her head, and placed her hands on the table and smoothed out the cloth.

"I know honey, I know. I never believed it either, in fact I didn't believe it until recently." she said and saw both of her son's eyebrows shoot up.

"Before you were born, before your dad had even proposed, though he knew he was going to at the time, he took me to one of the family reunions, which I thought was bizarre, I'd never had one with my family. And well, they were all really focused on this elderly man and a young man I thought was his caretaker, but turned out was far from it. I was so grossed out when I found out they were well together. He was holding onto his hand the whole time, and would occasionally bring it to his lips and kiss it so gently, your father only did that in the early days. I would have been so disgusted if I hadn't seen the warmth in their eyes, they loved each other, very much. And according to most of the people their, they'd been together since the elderly man was in his twenties." she said and she watched her son's eyebrows furrow.

"But...?" he started and she smiled and held up her hand so she could continue her story, he frowned.

"That young man was over 2000 years old," she said and she saw her son's eyes widen for a moment before he rolled them.

"Mom...I stopped reading fairytales when I was seven." he said and she smiled at him, knowing he wasn't buying it.

"I know, let me continue. There is a family tradition on your father's side, it's to tell those bed time stories to the children. Those stories are the true stories of that elderly man's soul and his soulmate, Envy. That elderly man's soul is reborn sporadically throughout the family line, and Envy finds him every time. What they have is true love, the kind that transcends time and lives. The kind that fairytales are made of." she said and Edward crossed his arms.

"Yeah and mom, you don't believe in that kind of stuff, you told me that real relationships are built from trust, time and knowledge of each other, you said you hated dad like none other for so long before you actually got used to him, let alone agreed to date him. And I've never heard of the name 'Envy' before, he's never been mentioned in the stories," he said and she smiled.

"You're right, you're very right," she said and then waited, Edward narrowed his eyes.

"Why are you telling me all this? I really don't care, you've never made this a matter before..." he said then trailed off as a few things clicked. "No. No. You don't think- you can't possibly think that _I'm_ the next one? Mom!" he said his hands slamming on the table and she sighed.

"I know, I didn't believe either, I didn't for the longest time, this only changed two weeks ago," she said and he frowned at her, "It changed when I heard you calling for Envy every single night for the past two weeks in your sleep," she said and Edward gaped at her, he hadn't been able to remember any of his dreams for the past few weeks.

"Mom!" he whined, and she smiled and took his hand and squeezed it, he looked at her a bit helplessly.

"Yes, I know honey, it's hard to take in, but I think it's true and the only way to prove it wrong is by seeing him and trying to deny what you feel." she said and Edward frowned.

"No, I don't want to," he said and she sighed, and squeezed his hand again.

"Honey, can I tell you a story?" she asked and he pursed his lips at her. "Too bad I'm going to tell it to you anyway."

"Great," he muttered, but she ignored him.

"Once upon a time-"

"At least start with something that's _not_ cliché, please,"

"_Once upon a long time ago,_" she said loudly, he groaned.

"Oh here we go...spare me..."

"There was a man, he was very lonely, he'd lost his lover, but he knew that he would see him again one day, for that was the promise they'd made. The promise that their love would last, that it would transcend time."

"Oh please..." he muttered, but kept the smart remarks to himself after the sharp glare from his mother.

"It was a sensitive promise, but it was true. If they crossed one another's path, the moment they looked into each others eyes, the windows to the soul, they would know that they belonged together. The end." she finished.

"That was it? What, was I supposed to get an epiphany or something?" the boy snorted, his mother scoffed and moved to take care of the dirty dishes.

"Oh hush, I got a degree in accounting, not storytelling. But anyway, the point is...just wait until you meet the guy before you chalk it up to a bogus fairytale." she said.

"Yeah...right whatever you say mom, I'm going to be late for work." he rolled his eyes and started for the door, but of course now that that was in his head...he couldn't get it out. Damn superstitions.

Well no one could blame him if he kept his eyes down for the rest of the day, or week, because it was just a silly fairytale, wasn't it?

"There's a reunion tomorrow, you don't _have_ to go, but think about it okay?" she called and Edward sighed but nodded. "Good, now go get ready for school dear," she said and Edward rolled his eyes, "Oh I mean work!" she said and then laughed, Edward shook his head, and smiled softly, his mother sure knew how to lighten things up.

He went back upstairs and got dressed, he couldn't believe his mother had told him some dumb stories! He shook his head as he got ready for the day and then the thought didn't cross his mind again until he got to the place where he worked, which was an office, he was an unofficial secretary for a friend of his mom's.

During a lull in paperwork he had a chance to think, his mother was a realist so why would she tell him something like that? Well of course she must have thought it was true which was positively ridiculous.

There was no such thing as true love, relationships were built over time, he knew that even the most fairytale like relationships were built over time. This was so stupid, a soulmate? Please, he snorted and one of the other secretaries gave him a scandalized look, he ignored it and then nodded to himself. Fine he would go to the reunion, just to prove them all wrong, it was probably a hoax anyway, 2000 years old was just crazy!

He was clear to tell this to his mother when he got home and told her of his decision, she agreed it was crazy, and she thought it might just be a family thing, Edward rolled his eyes before wishing his mother a good night and going to bed.

The next morning, Edward didn't want to get out of bed and it was with great effort his mother dragged him out and made him look presentable before actually getting him in the car. It luckily wasn't a terribly long drive but that didn't stop Edward from scowling the whole time. And once inside the reunion hall he glued himself to the wall.

"This is stupid, why did I come?" he muttered to himself, it really wasn't that entertaining, all everyone was doing was talking and he really didn't want to talk to the few teenagers there, the children were the only ones having fun, well visibly anyway, the adults were talking and laughing up a storm. His mother was with several other women talking very adamantly, so no matter how hard he tried he couldn't catch her eye and beg to leave.

He sighed and crossed his arms and sulked, leaning against the wall, why did it feel like everyone was waiting for something?

He sighed this was utterly pointless and there wasn't even that good kind of food to eat! Okay so the food wasn't all bad but for once he really didn't feel like eating, instead he decided to people watch, he saw as a mother held onto her daughter at a table, point to the door and whisper something to her, he watched as the small girl with dark red hair giggled and scampered down from her mother's lap and across the would be dance floor and then leap at a man who had just walked into the room.

The man made a small 'oof' sound before he laughed and detached the little girl from his waist and brought her into his arms and hugged her. He had impossibly long black hair, most of it was tied back in a loose braid gracefully falling to the middle of his black t-shirt clad back, he wore dark blue jeans and sneakers. Even though he couldn't see the man's face, Edward couldn't take his eyes off of him.

"Well hello," he laughed and Edward wanted to hear that laugh again, he would do anything to hear it. Edward shook his head, where on earth did that come from?

"Hi Grandpa!" the little girl chirped and the man chuckled and set her on the ground, and kneeled down in front of her.

"Grandpa? You must be one of mine then huh?" he asked and then put a hand on her head, "Ah yes, you've got my eyes," he told her and she giggled, and then threw her arms around his neck in a hug. The mother was with them now and he stood, the little girl still around his neck.

"She must be yours," he said and the mother nodded as the little girl decided to go back to her, her arms reaching out, the man let her go.

"This is Laura, she's your great-great granddaughter," the woman said, and from what Edward could see the corner of the man's lips lifted in a smile and he touched the child's cheek then leaned up and kissed her forehead, she started giggling before burying her face in her mother's shoulder.

"I'm glad to have met her," he said and then took the mother's hand and squeezed it gently, the woman smiled and squeezed it back before leaning forward and kissing the man on the cheek and then went back to her table. Then the man turned around and without even looking made eye contact with Edward.

Edward gasped and a violent shiver wracked his entire body, he felt warmth he'd never felt before blossom in his chest and spread from the tips of his toes to the apples of his cheeks. Those eyes those beautiful, expressive pools of midnight, he saw them soften, if possible, and fill with love, love for _him_. It was so overwhelming Edward wanted to go weak in the knees.

Envy smiled, for that's who it was, and brushed a stray hair from his own face before he started walking towards him, and Edward started walking to him too, almost against his will, he needed to touch him, feel him, be with him!

They were a bear breath away from each other when they stopped, and then Envy's hand came up and cupped his cheek.

"Edward," he said in a voice so soft it almost brought the younger male to tears, Edward leaned into the touch with a sigh of relief and longing.

"I guess I'm here to ruin your life again Ed," he said again and Ed's head shook the moment those words were uttered, his own hand landed on top of Envy's, it was so soft and warm.

"My life will only be ruined the moment you leave it," he replied and Envy's smile was so lovely to see, even if it seemed sad. And then Envy grabbed Ed's left hand and the necklace at his collarbone, he smoothly went to one knee and he slipped off one of the rings and easily slipped it onto Ed's ring finger, and then kissed it before standing once again, Ed was blushing, to his immense satisfaction.

"Perfect fit, as always," he said, and then Ed grabbed the other ring and placed it on Envy's own ring finger without even a gesture, Envy smiled again and caressed Ed's face gently.

"It has only been eighteen years, but this has felt like the longest separation yet," Envy said and Ed took his hand and entwined their fingers.

"Why?" he asked and and Envy lifted his hand to his lips and kissed the knuckles. Ed smiled at the gesture.

"Probably because I knew it was the last one," he replied and Ed's eyebrows furrowed and he shook his head not understanding, Envy smiled and rubbed his cheek.

"Don't worry about it," he said quietly and then gave him a quick peck on the lips, Ed's cheeks went red, and it didn't help that the people who were watching started whooping and whistling. He scowled over Envy's shoulder, but the older male just laughed and wrapped his arms around the teen.

"I love you," he whispered to the boy who wrapped his own arms around Envy's waist and blushed.

"Well well! The lovebirds reunited again!" Someone sang, and then there was a series of clicks and Envy groaned. Then he grabbed a napkin from the nearby table and chucked it at the man who was taking pictures, he laughed.

"Aw come now!" he chuckled and removed the napkin from his camera and snapped a few more pictures.

Envy sighed and shook his head, "How that man's genes got into the family line I'll never know," he muttered and Ed smiled a bit confused, his eyebrows furrowed in question Envy smiled and shook his head brushing the side of Ed's face affectionately.

"Don't worry about it, I'll tell you later," he said and then threw another napkin without looking at the guy with the camera.

"So Envy what story are you going to share today?" Someone called on the other side of the room, Envy looked up and over at them, while Ed simply stared at Envy.

Was this really happening? Was he really in love with someone he'd never met before? And a guy no less? He'd never really been into the whole relationship thing, he never found himself attracted to anyone, but now this guy he'd never before met, he felt like he could spend the rest of his life with him. He looked so much like he was the one he could see himself getting a house with coming home to everyday and someday dying beside. But...he was immortal wasn't he, so he wouldn't be dying, Ed looked away and tried not to let himself feel saddened by this, it was a good thing wasn't it?

"A story? Is that all I am now? A storyteller?" he huffed and pouted, most people laughed, he rolled his eyes, then he turned to Edward. "What one do you want to hear?" he asked, running a finger down his cheek, Ed blinked at him.

"The first one," he answered automatically, he didn't even know what story that was, Envy smiled, kissing his cheek then dragged him over to a chair, he sat down in it and then pushed Ed down on the floor between his legs, his hands on his shoulders, he didn't want to be separated from him either.

"Alright get your butts over here," he said and there was a cheer, people gathered around, children sat on the floor looking up expectantly, parents and others grabbed chairs and sat at nearby tables, smiling, looking forward to the story, looking like a bunch of children as well.

"This story, no one has ever heard before," he started speaking, running his fingers through Ed's hair, who's eyes started to droop almost immediately.

"This is the story of the beginning, of when Edward and I _first_ met. I hope that you'll let me finish, I don't want any outbursts," he said giving everyone a rather sharp look, everyone nodded, understanding that he was quite serious.

"Well it'd be too corny to start with 'Once upon a time'," he chuckled and shook his head, "So I'll settle for Once, long ago there was an Alchemist," he said looking down at Ed, "He was quite extraordinary, and also very short." he said and then laughed when Ed slammed his fist into Envy's foot, then he gasped and looked up at him in apology, Envy grinned and continued.

"At the age of twelve he became the youngest person to receive a state title in the military, and still holds that record to this day. Edward Elric became the Fullmetal Alchemist in order to help his brother, Alphonse regain his body from an accident. Now I'd like to say it was an easy journey, but it wasn't, not in the least, especially with someone like me trying to prevent him from reaching his goal," he said and there were several murmurs, he smiled lightly.

"Yeah, that's right, I was a bad guy," he said putting it in terms so the children would understand too, "Edward and I were enemies, I was actually bent on Ed's death, but I couldn't hurt him." He said and let that rest for a bit, then smirked, he knew many of them were going romantic and thought it was because he was in love with him, he chuckled, and ran his fingers through the short brown hair again.

"My...creator, as it were, forbade me from killing him, he needed him for his 'Master plan' and needed him alive, so of course, I used every chance I could to beat the living daylights out of him," he said cheerfully, and then Ed looked up and pouted, he laughed and brushed his forehead, "Don't worry, you never went down without a very feisty and _loud_ fight," he said and Ed looked both pleased and embarrassed. "But on the rare occasion you won...Oh wait, you never did," he said humming to himself and laughed when Ed scoffed, "What? You were a shrimp!" he said and then got elbowed hard in the shin. "And I was a beast," he said as if it were something everyone should know, "A sexy sexy beast," he tapped his chin and then someone threw a napkin at him.

"Stop with the ego-boost!" someone else called and he stuck his tongue out then hummed, and thought for a moment.

"Alright, so after all this tension, we had another fight, I can't remember the exact reason-" he started but Ed grunted.

"You were bored, weren't you?" he said and then blinked at himself, he had no idea where that had come from.

"Maybe," he smirked, "But anyway, during the fight Ed used some alchemy and poof, we were in a totally different world," he said and the children all looked at him in awe while the adults looked like they were trying to tell if he was serious or not.

"I know I know, it's hard to believe, but that's what happened, we were there for a little less than a year and while there learned to tolerate each other and eventually, got together, that world is where our rings came from, and that's why they haven't tarnished," he said holding his hand up, the gold and red ring glinting the same as it had when he'd first put it on, "I haven't taken this ring off since Ed first put it on my finger," he said and there were a few girls who giggled and whispered 'How romantic!' he chuckled, "It was all fine and dandy but when we finally returned to this world we couldn't actually be together I had to act like I had before Ed had had any influence on me, which I regret to say was not altogether a very appealing act." he said with a frown, shaking his head, memories of back then coming to his mind, it almost felt like a fairytale how he had been before. "But eventually Edward triumphed over the evil, and I was free to be with him, but then the worse thing that could have happened, happened." he looked down, and Ed's hand came up to his, he entwined their fingers, "Ed died," he whispered, the pain still there, the first time he'd lost Ed had hurt the worst, and always would, but he was the luckiest person alive. "It took me a few centuries, but then I found him again, it was by pure chance, I just stumbled across him, and we were together until again he died," he sighed, "This situation, is both the luckiest and unluckiest thing to go through, I get to be with the one I love over and over, but every time, I still have to watch him die, and that hurts," he said and Ed turned around, looking up at him concerned, Envy reached down and cupped his face, "But, this time I don't have to, this time I'm going with you," he said quietly, then he looked up at the rest, everyone was staring intently, "This will be Edward's last reincarnation, I only have one lifetime left, so then he'll be free of me," he said smiling a bit ironically, and then Ed was up and hugging him.

"I was never chained to you," he whispered and Envy sighed wrapping his arms around the teen, everyone else started clapping and cheering, Envy shook his head and chuckled, he knew they were totally lost, but that was okay they could stay that way.

He was with Edward again, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
